Crave
by Gemjj
Summary: Ryan/Summer embark on a friends with benefits relationship, but then something unthinkable happens which makes them realise their feelings go deeper. Trailer availavle on YouTube thanks to Ocgirl411, search "ocgirl411 crave" on YouTube CRAVE UPDATED 6/21/2013, now complete
1. Chapter 1

**Crave**

* * *

I messed with the timeline to make this happen; Seth is with Anna, he had a brief thing with Summer, but ultimately starts a relationship with Anna. Summer was with Zach for a bit, and Marissa with Alex. Ryan with Lindsay but without the drama, and as you'll find out, not for long….

Please note there are sex scenes, my first attempt at writing in such detail, so please review so I know if it's good/bad!

Please be aware that the story will get dark; it was always my intention for something to happen to Summer for Ryan to realise his true feelings, and Summer hers for him. I actually wrote the ending first... but it may not end up being the ending I may continue further, we'll see!

* * *

Ryan sat at the bar drink in hand, and sighed. He always appeared to "get the girl" (as Seth would say)… but he never got to keep the girl. He had broken up with his girlfriend Lindsay just days ago and he was more upset about it than he thought he should have been – the fact the relationship only lasted a few weeks and all.

Having just broke up with his girlfriend Ryan hadn't really been feeling like coming out tonight, but his foster brother Seth had dragged him along in his eagerness to attend one of the so called social nights of the year in Newport. Ryan couldn't blame Seth for his excitement, Seth had recently got with a girl – Anna, had had started actually getting asked to such events. One of the richer girls in school had hired out a club for the start of the school year.

Taking a gulp of his whiskey and coke, Ryan surveyed the room. He idly wondered if any of the parents of these teenagers knew what they had agreed to when they let them out that evening.

In his slightly inebriated state Ryan turned to the left on his bar stood and took a proper look at the girls dancing nearby to him. He didn't recognise any of them, so he wondered if he might be in with a chance to –

"Hey Chino," a high spirited voice interrupted his thoughts, he turned to his right and watched as Summer Roberts – Seth's ex sat on the bar stool next to him. Already leaning over the bar paying for her drink she must have ordered.

"Hey," he greeted, and quickly downed the rest of his drink he wasn't in the mood for talking to Summer and wanted to get away quick. He reached for his phone out of his pocket, planning to send a message to Seth to see where he was.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Summer had taken two drinks from the barman and slid one his way. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Don't tell me you're not drinking…" she smirked, and took a sip of her drink.

He copied her actions and was surprised to find his usual whiskey and coke. He gave her a small smile, thinking she wasn't all bad to buy him a drink – and know his drink.

"Don't smile at me like that Chino," she said in all seriousness, she leaned closer to him, "someone might think were friends!" He laughed as she broke into a broad smile. "Whoa, how many you had? I don't think I've ever gotten a laugh from you before!"

As she shifted back properly onto her stool, she slipped and just about caught herself from falling. "How many have you had?" He countered.

"Oh ha-ha," she rolled her eyes and grabbed her glass, downing her drink and signalling to the barman as she did so, "you up for shots?"

He grinned, hell yes he was up for shots. The only plan he'd had for tonight when Seth had convinced him to come out was getting as drunk as possible. He too downed his drink, feeling a happy buzz envelope him.

"So, how come you're getting drunk tonight?" He asked her after she had paid for more drinks, another whiskey for him, whatever she had mixed in her coke along with four shots.

Handing him a shot and clinking the small glasses together she said, "Courage" and downed the shot. He quickly downed his too.

"Courage? For what?" He asked, being handed the second shot. She clinked the glasses together and they took the second shots.

"Jeez, Chino. When did you become so chatty?" She asked, sliding off her stool and picking up her drink. Summer leaned back against the bar next to his stool, closer to him now. "Well," she began, in a hushed voice, "I want to get laid."

Ryan had to struggle not to spit out the mouthful of whiskey he'd just had, "excuse me?" he asked once it had gone down the right way.

Summer grinned at him nearly choking on his drink, "well it's been a few months since I was with Seth – and we y'know, and Zach and I never got round to it." She shrugged, "I'm horny, Ryan."

Ryan wasn't quite sure what to do with this information – "oh don't look like that Ryan, I'm not propositioning you!" She smiled, and he watched as her eyes surveyed the room, "I know getting drunk and going home with some random isn't the most sensible thing to do, but it's the only way I'm brave enough to do it."

"How come you and Zach never?" He asked, wondering how Zach had never tried it on with her, she was obviously up for it…

She shrugged, "he never wanted to. I think he was a virgin and wanted to find," she air quoted, "the one… I am obviously not good enough..."

Ryan frowned, "maybe he's gay." He said in all seriousness hoping to make her feel better. He couldn't see how anyone wouldn't want Summer in that way wasn't gay.

He must have said that last part out loud because Summer laughed, "well you turned me down, are you gay, Chino?"

He frowned again, he had turned her down once hadn't he – when he first came to Newport. She gave him a shy smile, "I can't say I blame you, you had caught the Marissa bug. Ooooh – look –" she gestured to one of the clubs booths that was a few metres from the other side of the dance floor, the girls that had been sitting in it were just getting up.

"I'll go save the booth –" she rummaged in her purse and pushed a few twenties into his hand. "Get more drinks and shots," she instructed, grabbing his half-drunk drink from him she dashed towards the booth.

Ryan laughed to himself as he turned back to the bar, the girl was crazy, but he didn't mind having a drinking partner one bit. She was entertaining actually. For the first time Ryan didn't regret Seth dragging him out, he was starting to have a good time.

He quickly ordered the drinks and six more shots; he felt bad having to check with the barman what Summer was drinking – and surprised to find she too was drinking whiskey.

He paid for the drinks and the barman instructed him to take the whiskey and cokes and he'd bring the shots over on a tray. Ryan rolled his eyes as he pushed through the dance floor with the drinks, only in a club in Newport, he thought.

Summer was sending a message on her phone when he sat down, she registered he was there with a smile then smacked her hand to her mouth, "oh shit!"

"What?" He asked concerned.

She gave him a small smile, and gestured to her phone, "I was letting Marissa know I'd got a booth – I forgot you probably don't want her to come over, I won't send it –"

"It's Lindsay I broke up with not Marissa," Ryan didn't particularly care if Marissa and her new flame came over. He just didn't want to see Lindsay.

Summer shrugged and picked up her first drink, "nah, we're having fun, Marissa and Alex will just sit in the corner all over each other, way to make the guys attracted to lil ol me with two hotties at it – isn't that every guys fantasy?!" she finished the drink and grabbed at the one he'd just brought over.

"Summer, you're beautiful. You could have any guy in this place," he laughed, "Though you aren't exactly going to score sat here with me."

She pulled a face, "man, you're right. Damn it. And I'm so freakin' horny as well!"

"You can ditch me if you like –"

"No way, we're got drinking to do!" She nodded to the bar man just making his way over with their shots.

They downed the shots one after the other, Ryan realised he was becoming quite drunk, and that Summer had started to slur her words, it was totally cute.

"So," Ryan pointed at a guy dancing nearby to their booth, "what about him?"

Summer gave him a look. "Are you serious?"

"Er, yeah," Ryan looked back at the guy, "he's.. erm… a good dancer?"

"Yeah, and so is the girl he's dancing with –" she rolled her eyes. "Hey – we should dance!"

Ryan shook his head vigorously, "no way, I don't dance – for anyone!"

Summer rolled her eyes, "- okay, then answer me some questions. Refuse to answer any and I'll make you dance with me!"

Ryan laughed, his eyes dancing, "sure." But he was not dancing for anything, anyone.

"Did you and Lindsay have sex?" Summer waggled her eyebrows at him, "you weren't with her long so…"

Ryan gave her a shy smile, "is there a reason you want to know about my sex life?"

"Yes! I have no sex life! I need details… something to think about on those long lonely nights…" she giggled.

"You want to think about me having sex on those long lonely nights?" Ryan asked his eyes twinkling.

Summer smiled, "don't act like you don't know you're hot, Chino!"

An idea sprang into Ryan's mind, before he could process it properly, he was speaking, "y'know, you don't have to go home with a stranger for sex," he slid his hand onto her bare knee, "I could help you out."

Summer's smile vanished and she looked at him her eyes filled with lust.

Ryan let his hand move slightly up her leg, "Lindsay and I never had sex… so it's been a while for me also, you'd be helping me out too–"

"- HEY you guys!" Marissa practically screeched as she slid into the booth, Alex behind her closely followed by Seth and Anna. "We saw you got a booth," she slurred, obviously Ryan and Summer weren't the only two getting drunk.

Ryan's hand dropped from Summer's leg, and Summer sent him a look of agony.

"Yeah, I was just gonna send you a message," Summer said as she and Ryan slid around the booth so everyone could sit down, "we got it for you really –" she glanced at Ryan meeting his eyes, "we're leaving, I'm not feeling too well and Ryan's being a gent and getting me in a cab."

"You coming back, man?" Seth asked his brother, now sat opposite to him.

"Nah, man, I've had too many drinks already. I'll drop Summer at hers and see you back at home, yeah?" Ryan nodded to Seth and stood, taking Summer's arm and pulling her up too.

They quickly said goodbye to everyone else and headed for the door.

"You know it's taking all my will power not to jump you right here," Summer whispered breathlessly, as they made it outside and headed towards the road where the cabs were lined up waiting for fares.

Suddenly Ryan guided her round the corner of the building, spinning her around, he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply.

After the kiss that left them both breathless, Ryan stepped back, "that'll have to keep you going til we get to the pool house OK?"

Summer met his eyes, and gently rubbed her hand up his arm, "yes… just…" her hand dropped, "don't touch me til we get there, OK? I don't want to end up having sex in a cab."

Ryan laughed, "I'm sure we're not drunk enough that that would happen."

* * *

The cab ride was fairly uneventful. Ryan took the front seat in order to put some distance between them, and Summer was grateful for that. They arrived back at the Cohen's and Ryan lead the way around the back to the pool house.

Locking the door and shutting the blinds he turned on the light to find Summer hovering by his bed. "Would you like a drink or something?" He offered politely.

Summer shook her head, "Just get over here, Chino – " he started over to her, but she held up her hand to pause him, "look, I just want to say one thing OK? I've only ever had sex with Seth so I'm not the most experienced and –"

"Summer?" He grinned a full smile at her, she was so cute.

"Yeah?" she asked shyly.

"Shut up." Looking up and seeing his board smile, she grinned back and did what she was told as he stepped over to her. They kissed gently and Ryan stepped them over to the bed, they collapsed onto it.

They were hungrily kissing as Ryan slowly ran his hand up her thigh and he felt her shudder in pleasure. "God I want you," she murmured kissing his neck.

He chuckled, "soon," he whispered, capturing her neck with his mouth. He let his hand continue up her leg until he reached the soft material of her panties, slowly he caressed just around the flimsy material, before letting a finger escape under it. "Jesus, you're wet," he murmured caressing her.

"I know," she said breathlessly into his ear, "I wish you'd fuck me already."

He pulled away and smiled, but kept his finger teasing her, "If I'm going to fuck Summer Roberts, then I want to see her naked first –"

"God, Chino, you never talk and now you're doing so much talking and not enough…" she bucked her hips up so she could meet his hand, "touching..." she gasped as he finally let his finger push into her.

He sucked her neck whilst she moaned as his finger began sliding in and out of her, he gently eased another into her and found her clit with his thumb, "you like that?" he whispered, enjoying her moans.

"Yes…" she bucked her hips upwards again with a grown and her hands slid from his hair to his belt buckle… "more…"

"God yes," Ryan murmured in response, letting her pull off his belt, he pushed his erection into her side moaning at the pressure in his groin from inside his jeans.

Ryan slid his fingers out of her and she growled in protest, he hooked them around her panties and pulled them down, wanting easier access. Then he half pulled her up so he could pull off her top and kissed her hungrily whilst reaching behind her to undo her bra, flinging it across the room somewhere behind him, he laid her back down and kissed hungrily at her nipples which caused Summer to produce a series of moans.

Ryan's hands pushed Summer's skirt up, his fingers found their way once again inside of her, whimpers came from the brunette and he quickened his thrusting actions.

Drawing back from his assault on her breasts he looked down at her below him, naked apart from her skirt bunched up around her waist, "you're so beautiful," he purred, whilst pushing her thighs further apart with one hand. He dipped his head down to add his tongue to the pleasure his fingers were giving her.

"Oh, Ryan," she panted when she felt the cool of his tongue circle her, his thumb still rubbing gently against her clit. He was pleased her hear her saying his name, he grew harder, tighter in his pants, he wanted to fuck her but also wanted to make her come first with his tongue.

"Oh fuck," she gasped when he pushed his tongue inside of her, his fingers still rubbing and probing her... he felt her walls clench around him as she came close to her orgasm.

She called his name and shuddered as she came and he slowly let her come down from her euphoria as he pulled his own shirt off and started working on his jean's zipper.

"Jesus, Ryan, you have me stripped naked in your bed and you hadn't taken a single piece of clothing off…" she mused watching as he pulled off his jeans.

He grinned, "ladies first, but now I defiantly want to be inside you," he pulled his wallet out from his jeans pocket before dropping them onto the floor.

Summer pulled herself to standing whilst he was finding a condom from his wallet, losing her skirt to the floor, before attacking him on the bed with hungry kisses.

"Already so eager," he observed, kissing her back and letting her push him back on the bed.

Ryan now lying down, Summer removed his boxers, smiling interestingly at what she found in them. Taking the condom packet from him she straddled his legs as she opened the packet.

Pulling out the condom she rolled it onto his erect penis causing him to groan in anticipation, "God I want you so bad…"

He let her slide down onto him, Summer gasped as she felt how full he made her. Ryan too groaned at the tightness around him, and reached up to tweak her nipples as she began to ride him.

She was going so slow Ryan couldn't bare it and flipped them over so he was on top and started up a quicker rhythm. Summer began to kiss and suck at his neck intensifying his excitement.

When Ryan felt he was close to coming he moved swiftly to find Summer's clit again, wanting her to come again with him.

They both exploded together calling out for each other in ecstasy…

After a minute Ryan gingerly rolled off Summer, making sure he was careful with the condom, and quickly disposing of it.

"Wow," he said, lying flat on his back and grinning at the ceiling, "that was great. I needed that."

"Yeah," she said breathlessly, smiling too, "me too."

* * *

Ryan woke with a pounding headache. All too quickly last night came flooding back to him. He wasn't sure whether to look back on it with pleasure, as he had had a great night, or disgust, for the fact that it was with his brothers ex - Seth would be devastated, even though he was now with Anna, Ryan knew he'd always hold a candle for Summer.

Ryan looked to the space next to him and wondered if Summer had left already, although from where he was he could still see her bra draped over the chair at the end of his bed.

"Hey sleepy head," came a voice coming from the bathroom.

Summer was wrapped in one of his huge white towels, her hair wet around her shoulders; she had obviously had a shower.

She carried in a cup of water and he watched unable to speak yet, as she found her hand bag and popped out some pain killers, she shrugged at him, "never go anywhere without them, I get killer period pains," she downed two with a sip of water and then brought him over two and handed him the glass.

"Thanks," he quickly took the pills and the water. "So, this is awkward…" He gave her a small smile.

She laughed, "yeah, kinda…" she watched as he took the pills. "I hope you don't mind I took a shower?"

Ryan shook his head, "not at all…." He rubbed his head, "did it make you feel any better 'cause I might have to go have one if it did."

"No not really," she admitted, sitting down on the bed.

Summer took a deep breath, and thought for a second she must still be slightly drunk to be even suggesting what she had in her mind. "So, this is the part in the movies where they say all that stuff like 'we were drunk', 'we were stupid',' we can't really remember it', and 'we won't speak of it again',' we'll never mention it ever happened'. 'It shouldn't have happened'."

"Yeah – it shouldn't have happened," Ryan agreed.

"Well, I'm not going to say all of that stuff. You can if you want, but I'm not."

Ryan propped himself up onto his elbows and gave her a strange look, "what are you saying?"

She blushed, "that I can remember it, I wanted it. That it wasn't stupid and although I don't want to be in a relationship right now, a girl has needs" she gestured to her lower body "… and" she met his eyes, "I'd do it again."

Whoa. Ryan needed to clarify, "are you saying you want to be friends with benefits?"

"Well, you and I weren't ever officially friends," she laughed. "But essentially yes."

"What if you meet someone?"

"If you or I meet someone we'll call it off. Think about it Ryan, it's perfect. Because we don't particularly get on, apart from the fact we obviously find each other attractive, there is no chance of falling into a relationship trap. We both know those are painful."

Ryan suddenly grinned; Summer caught the smile and gave one back, "what?"

"Man, I must have given it to you good last night!" He laughed.

Summer hit him with a pillow, but grinned back, "jack ass!"

"So… you're serious?"

She laughed again, "and this is the next part of the movie where I am supposed to see that you're hanging on indifference so I back out if it by laughing it off as a joke…" she shrugged again, "but no. I'm sticking by my proposal…. So yeah, you err 'gave it to me good'."

"Why not?" He nodded his agreement, "as long as no one finds out, it would be great to have actual sex and not jerk myself off all the time…"

"All the time?" Summer raised her eyebrows and giggled, Ryan hit her with the pillow.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Crave**

* * *

"So," Summer began as Ryan came from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, "you'll call me if you, er, need me?" She asked with a smile.

Ryan was disappointed she seemed ready to leave, "yeah. Or you'll call me?"

She smiled and nodded, "damn straight." She turned and headed to the door, ready to go.

"Summer?" She turned back to face him, "this isn't going to be too weird is it? I mean, at school tomorrow…?"

Summer shrugged, "it'll be only weird if we make it that way. Just don't get embarrassed to ask me for anything… and I guess we'll do just fine…" She turned to leave again, pausing as she opened the door and looked back at him, "by the way, you look totally hot right now –" she looked him up and down and Ryan left rather exposed with just a towel on.

"-Then why are you leaving?" He asked with a slow smile.

Summer rolled her eyes, "don't try and tempt me back in with that smile, Atwood. I've got to get going before Seth bounds his way over, wondering why the hell you've got your door locked… " She blew him a kiss. "Laters."

And she left, leaving Ryan feeling quite relaxed for the first time in a while. He sat down on his bed and wondered when their next encounter would be.

* * *

The first time they saw each other in the hallway at school the next day, Ryan prepared himself for weirdness. Seth was with him, and Marissa with her so he couldn't expect anything different, despite what she had said the day before.

"Hey ladies," his brother greeted them as they approached. Ryan nodded to them in greeting.

"Hey guys," Marissa smiled back, visibly staring at Ryan.

"Cohen, Chino," Summer nodded quite blasé.

"So, any interesting classes this year?" Seth asked.

Summer shrugged, "same old."

"I know it's the first day back after the short break and all, but do we really have to talk about school." Marissa said, Ryan had to agree with her, "hey - we were going to meet up with Alex and Anna after school, you guys want to join us?" Marissa asked, again staring at Ryan.

"Coop, I'm sure Cohen will going with Anna anyway," Summer said flipping her hair, "besides, I'm not sure if I want to go anyway."

Marissa looked disappointed, "why not?"

Summer shrugged, "don't know. I'll think about it."

The bell rang and the four said goodbye and rushed to their first classes of the day.

Ryan received a message when he arrived to his class, at the first opportunity he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and discreetly read the text.

It was from Summer, 'you going to this thing after school? Marissa has something to ask you. Might be worth your while. Or, come over to mine.'

Ryan couldn't guess what Marissa would want to ask him, but he was thrilled at the idea of going around to Summer's.

He had been there once before when he was back from his brief summer in Chino with the whole Theresa/baby fiasco, to try and convince Summer to take back Seth. She had had none of it, (lucky for him!) and when Anna returned from Pittsburgh, she and Seth had fallen easily back into a relationship.

Summer had dated Zach up until a few weeks ago. They had made a nice couple but obviously like Ryan and Lindsay it wasn't meant to be.

Ryan replied back, 'I'll meet you at your place later' with a smile on his face.

* * *

Ryan was slightly nervous arriving at Summer's house.

He was worrying about what would happen if anyone were to see his car there. In his head he decided on the guise of a school project and made a mental note to tell Summer so they could get their story straight in case it was ever needed.

He was also worried about how they were going to do this without the boldness the alcohol had given them the other night.

Ryan knocked on the front door and it was opened by the familiar face of Summer's step mother, Gloria.

Gloria seemed more out of it this time than she had the last time he had visited, "Ryan right?" she looked him up and down, recollecting him visiting before, "what happened to Zach?" she questioned, obviously assuming Ryan was a new boyfriend to her step-daughter.

"Oh," Ryan was thrown, "Summer and I are just friends, I'm here to help her with a school project."

Gloria slowly nodded, "riiiiight. Well, you might want to bring your books in next time… In case Neil's around," at Ryan's horrified look she laughed, stepped aside so he could come in.

Gloria continued into the house, "you know where you're going," she said waving him up the stairs.

Ryan took to the stairs quickly and found Summer's door, giving it a gentle tap he waited for her call before entering.

Summer was sprawled out on her bed with a book, having changed from the outfit she had on at school to a t shirt and sweatpants. "Hey Atwood," Ryan noted that since their first encounter she had seemed to stop calling him Chino, this he delighted in.

"Hey Roberts," he countered, sitting next to her.

"So," she said, sitting up, "how was the step-monster today?"

Ryan shrugged, "she seemed OK. I think she caught me out though," Summer raised an eyebrow in question, "I told her I was here to study and she called me out on the fact I haven't brought any books."

Summer laughed, "good cover. You'll have to bring some next time in case dad's about."

Ryan smiled, "that's pretty much what she said." He was pleased to hear she planned on their being a next time…

Summer reached over him to shove her book on the nightstand. He caught the scent of her perfume, suddenly remembering it from the other night. Strawberries. Ryan loved strawberries, always had.

As he was lost in the split second of recalling her scent, shocked that when he looked back at her she was moving to take her top off already.

She caught his gaze on her hands as she was about to lift it up, and smiled, "let's start as we mean to go on shall we?" and pulled it over her head flinging it to the floor.

Ryan stared; she hadn't a bra on and was sat totally topless in front of him. He felt his dick begin to stir and following on from her boldness; he moved quickly closer to kiss her roughly, pushing her backwards on the bed.

His right hand slowly made it's way up her side and he cupped her breast, slowly thumbing her nipple causing Summer to groan.

He moved to kiss her neck, hearing her speak in a husky voice, "I've wanted this all day…"

"Mmmm," he murmured against her skin, "me too," his other hand reached down to the waistline of her sweatpants.

"Oh no, you don't," Summer gripped his hand, "getting me completely naked again before you even shred one layer, tut tut."

"Fine," Ryan practically growled, releasing her and half sitting up to pull his own t shirt off, whilst Summer pulled at his belt.

"That's more like it," she purred looking appreciatively at his chest.

He gave her a sly smile, "views not bad from here either," he said, making a point of staring at her breasts.

She blushed slightly, "I didn't have you down as a breast man, Ryan."

"Why? Just because Marissa didn't have any? –" He bent down and began to suck on the neglected breast before she could retort in her best friends defence.

Another delicious moan elected from Summer and this time when Ryan reached down to the waistline of her sweatpants she didn't complain.

Easing his hand under the material Ryan audibly groaned to find she has on no panties.

"You like?" she asked in response to his moan.

Ryan ended his assault on her breast and began suckling at her neck, his hand now cupping her wet pussy, "Jesus Summer, you're already so fucking wet."

Summer rolled her eyes, "you sound like I just have to see you and I'm wet," she complained, "I have had to sit here waiting for you in anticipation, day dreaming of what you're going to do to me –" Ryan inserted a finger into her causing her to gasp.

To Ryan her words sounded like a challenge.

He moved from on top of her and pulled down her sweatpants with his free hand, looking at her naked body in pleasure.

He quickly began to circle her clit with this thumb, causing the brunette to shudder and call his name. He inserted another finger, and she moaned again.

Ryan grinned, "I want to watch you come this time," he said, meeting her eyes. Summer reddened and looked away, "oh don't be embarrassed, you were the one as bold as to sit waiting for me with no underwear on…"

He leaned down and lightly blew onto her clit, she squirmed in pleasure.

Ryan moved back to his slight sitting position so he could see her better, he smiled as she twisted beneath him some more as he quickened his fingers that thrust into her and touched her clit even slower… His pants became unbearably tight on his cock.

He felt her walls start to clench around his fingers and he knew she was close to coming, she groaned and her body started to shudder and she gave a small squeal. He brushed more roughly against her clit as she came…

She sighed in pleasure when her orgasm ended and when she finally met his gaze, she blushed once again to find him still staring at her.

A knowing smile appeared on her face… she moved her leg so it would brush against his groin to see what was happening inside his pants, feeling his erection she smiled, "take your trousers off," Summer commanded, propping herself up on her elbows and looking suggestively at him.

Ryan stood at the end of the bed and did what he was told, also remembering to take his wallet out, of the pocket, slipping out a condom and placing it on the nightstand.

Summer grinned at the bulge in his boxers, "and those," she nodded to the boxers.

Ryan slipped them off and looked back at her unfazed.

Summers eyes were wide with delight and she motioned for him to lie next to her. When he was lying down she planed small kisses across his chest making her way downwards, her fingers lightly caressing his skin.

Ryan threw his head back and waited for what was to come.

Looking up at the ceiling he gasped when he felt Summer boldly wrap her hand around his cock. "Mmmm, what do we have here?" She asked playfully.

She slowly began to pump him up and down, eliciting groans from Ryan, even more so when after a few minutes he looked down to see Summer lowering her head.

Her tongue touched the top of his penis and swirled around it at the same time she lowered her hands and began to cup his balls, he bucked upwards in attempt to provoke further touches from her delectable tongue.

"Fuck, Summer," he said huskily, loving that she swirled her tongue around him again and then took him quickly into her mouth whole.

She began to bob up and down, squeezing and teasing his balls at the same time.

Ryan quickly grabbed the condom from the nightstand and ripped it open; in a quick movement he pushed her from him and quickly put on the condom.

Noting her confused look, he quickly tossed her over and plunged into her, pleased to find she was already wet again for him making it easy for him to slide into her.

Addressing her confusion he said, with the first thrust, "I'm not out of a movie, Sum," he pulled out and thrust again, "I'm not about to come in your mouth," another thrust, "and be ready to fuck you again in five minutes."

She nodded in understanding and began to nip on his shoulder as he continued to thrust, moaning when she felt his hand slip between them and massage her once again.

Summer raked her nails across his back, careful not to claw deep enough to leave marks on his skin.

Clasping her legs around Ryan as tight as she could Summer forced him in deeper with a growl from Ryan as he felt her walls compress around him tightly.

The sheer intensity that Ryan hit his orgasm on a final thrust almost pushed Summer over the edge too, with a few more quick flicks to her sensitive area she followed in suit.

Ryan kissed her neck softly before pulling out of her once again being careful with the condom, he flopped onto the bed beside her.

"Wow I could get used to this," Summer muttered.

Ryan moved onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow to look at her, "isn't that the point?" He asked, reaching over and picking up a piece of her hair, using it to stoke her skin around her neck causing Summer to giggle and knock his hand away.

"Ah, well. We may have to put this to bed, so to speak, when you hear what Marissa has got planned for you," Summer sighed.

Ryan frowned, "what has she got planned?"

"She's thinking of ending things with Alex, looks like her lesbian phase is over and she wants some more Chino-lovin'." Summer looked gage his reaction.

Ryan was surprised, he fell back flat on the bed, "well, I didn't expect that."

"Yeah, me neither," Summer sighed, disappointed, she rolled over to the end of the bed sitting up and grabbing her sweatpants from the floor shaking them out to find the legs to put them on.

Suddenly arms snaked around her and pulled her backwards, she squealed, "where do you think you're going?" Ryan asked gruffly kissing her shoulder.

Summer laughed, "I thought you weren't like the movies –"

Ryan shrugged and began kissing her neck, "gimmie some good kissage and we'll see if we can wake somebody back up."

Summer smiled broader, "Ryan Atwood just said 'kissage'," she kissed him softly on the lips as she turned to face him, "that just made my day…."

* * *

Please Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Crave**

* * *

What a fucking awful day, Ryan thought to himself as he slammed the door to the pool house.

He'd been avoiding it all week, but on the way out of school he was finally unable to avoid Marissa and her talk. It hadn't gone well.

Marissa had approached him and knowing he would have to have this conversation with her eventually decided he may as well get it out of the way.

Basically she had thrown herself at him, saying she wanted to be back with him. But Ryan wasn't interested.

He was enjoying what he had with Summer. Sex was all he needed right now, no relationship, no drama, he could focus on more important things; school, his bond with the Cohen's and his relationship with his mother, and his brother who was soon to be out of jail according to Sandy.

Pulling out his phone, he realised that thinking fleetingly of Summer made him want her desperately. Sex was a beautiful way to escape.

He dialled her number quickly and after a few rings she answered, "Hey Gloria," she said with a huff.

Ryan was confused for a second, but then took that to mean she was with someone that she didn't want to know he was on the phone, "hey, how's it going?"

"Yeah, I'm just with Marissa," damn, Ryan should've known she'd be comforting her best friend after he'd just rejected her.

"Oh, OK," he said disappointed.

"Oh," Summer sounded disappointed, "you want me home now – but," Ryan heard Marissa speak in the background about them doing something tomorrow, Summer's voice came back on the phone.

"You really want me now?" She asked a hint of hope in her voice and a slight emphasis on the 'want'.

Ryan realised she was actually speaking to him, Gloria or no Gloria, "yes," he said roughly.

"Fine," she said in a huff again, obviously playing it up for Marissa, "gimmie twenty." And she hung up.

* * *

Approximately an hour later Summer snuck into the pool house, "sorry," she said dumping her bag on the chair, "I had no way of telling you I'd be longer," she said looking at him sat on the edge of his bed.

"It's okay," Ryan gulped, trying to hold back his desire.

Summer made no move to come to him on the bed and slumped down on the chair instead, "I figured I'd better leave my car at mine in case Seth saw it so I got a cab here," she explained, pushing off her shoes and rubbing her ankle.

Ryan frowned, "I'd have come to get you."

She didn't seem to hear him, "then I realised I had better get dropped off around the corner in case anyone saw me, as I was coming onto the drive Sandy drove up so I had to hide in a bush," she wrinkled her nose. "It was ew!"

Ryan had to grin at the thought of her ducking into the bush.

"Then, he got out of the car and Kirsten pulled up, they spent ages talking on the drive!" She rolled her eyes, "and I think I sprained my ankle in my hurry to jump in the stupid bush!"

Ryan jumped up and made his way over to her in concern. "Let me see," he knelt down in front of her and took her ankle into his lap gently rubbing it.

Summer whimpered and laid further back in the chair, pushing her head back and looked at the ceiling whilst thoroughly enjoying his touch.

"That feel any better?" Ryan asked, absentmindedly his other hand stroking her other leg gently.

Summer was about to reply but a voice came from outside the pool house, "Ryan – you here?"

It was Seth, Summer's eyes widened in horror, "I didn't lock the door!" She whispered.

Ryan dashed to meet Seth at the door as Summer grabbed her bag and shoes and dashed for the bathroom.

Ryan made it outside and shut the door behind him as Seth approached, "hey," he greeted casually.

"Hey man, mom and dad are wondering what takeaway you fancy tonight – we can't decide," Seth frowned and gestured to the pool house windows, "you were napping?" He asked referring to the blinds being drawn.

"Er, no. I think I may have a migraine coming on, the darkness helps," Ryan lied.

"Oh man, that sucks. You want us to order you anything or not?"

Ryan thought of Summer and wondered if she had eaten yet. "Yeah actually, it might help. Chinese – I'll have my usual?"

"Sure, man. You go lay down and when it comes I'll bring it in. I'll tell mom you're not well, she'll find you some pills…" Seth made his way back to the house, "maybe if you're better later we can play PlayStation or something?"

Ryan shook his head, "Thanks Seth, but probably not tonight," Ryan went back inside the pool house and locked the door behind him this time.

Summer's head poked around the corner, "is it safe?"

"Yeah, fancy some food? The Cohen's are getting a takeaway, Seth's going to bring some Chinese into us."

Summer's eyes lit up, "yeah? How'd you manage that?"

Ryan shrugged, "he saw the blinds were down so I said I had a migraine."

Summer grinned, "so other than bringing you food, you can hide away in here all evening without any questions? Genius."

He watched curiously as Summer rummaged in her bag and pulled out her phone, flipping it open she speed dialled someone, "Hey Gloria, it's me…. I'm staying with Marissa tonight, OK?... Yeah, she picked me up, she'll drop me off in the morning to get changed but we'll probably go the beach or something… I will, Bye…" She flicked her phone shut and smiled at him, "you don't mind if I stay over do you?" She questioned seductively.

He certainly did not.

Ryan made his way over to her and she to him, they met at the end of the bed with a slow kiss and Ryan gently pushed her backwards onto the bed before joining on top of her.

She smiled from beneath him, "how about we just make out until we've eaten?" She suggested.

Ryan made a sound in approval, but moved down to kiss her neck anyway. He was learning she really enjoyed her neck being kissed.

They kissed, licked and nipped at each other for the next twenty minutes, both aware of Ryan's hard on pressing into her from underneath his jeans.

Ryan was proud of his self-control to not to make a move to skim his hands up her skirt just yet… damn he loved that she wore skirts.

When they heard a gentle tap at the door, Summer moved back into the bathroom and Ryan moved to open the door.

It was Kirsten, not Seth, she smiled at him, "hey, how are you feeling."

Ryan gave a little shrug and she moved past him with a tray of Chinese cartons and a drink, "hopefully eating will help you feel better." Kirsten said setting the tray down on the end of his bed.

She stood and gave him a small hug, "eat up and then get some rest Ryan," she moved to leave, "there are some pain killers on the tray too, Seth said you might need them."

"Thank you," Ryan murmured as she left closing the door behind her.

He went to the door after her. After Seth nearly walking in on him and Summer earlier he was going to have be watchful about locking it when she was over. Pulling at the lock he heard Summer re-enter the room.

He looked at her with a sad smile.

Summer nodded in understanding, "feeling bad about lying?" Ryan nodded. She sat down on his bed, "me too. When I ditched Marissa earlier I felt terrible."

Ryan winced, and they both moved to sit on the floor by the bed, "is she very upset?"

Summer bit her bottom lip, sliding down onto the floor next to him, "well, at first, yes. But then not so much. I think she knew it wasn't right for you guys to get back together… I think she's just looking for a way out of her relationship with Alex, and Marissa hates to be alone."

Ryan scooped up some noodles and offered them to Summer, she smiled at him and opened her mouth.

He gently fed her and himself the rest of the food, it got quite messy and they laughed together as he spilled some of it on himself, Summer and the floor, but feeding her was strangely sexy too. Ryan learnt Summer liked all the same Chinese food that he did.

As Summer finished off the noodles, Ryan pulled her foot onto his lap. "How's the ankle feeling?" He asked giving it a gentle rub.

"Feeling better every second," she grinned, "keep rubbing, it's helping," she continued to finish her food.

Ryan continued with his task, and seeing Summer was nearly finished with her noodles, smiled evilly and brushed further up her leg with every touch…

Summer bit her bottom lip and put the empty pot down back on the tray she leaned back propping herself up on her arms and watched him with dark eyes.

Slowly Ryan reached up far enough to the hemline of skirt, he felt Summer shift in anticipation, so he brought his hand back down to her ankle again to torture her.

He looked to her to find her pouting, and he grinned back, his hands riding back up her leg, this time just going a little further under the hemline.

The next time, he thought what the hell, and let his hands go all the way up to her hips, a hand either side he gripped her panties, she shifted up for a second, letting him take them, he pulled them down to her ankles before pulling them off and hurling them across the room.

Summer pouted again, "hey, I need to be able to find those later." Ryan just leered and thought about how hard he already was for her.

He reached back up stroking her legs but again stopping just below her skirt, Summer grunted in frustration.

"You're dripping," he smirked, "I can see from here," he moved his head down to see further under her skirt. Summer blushed, and shifted a little, "sorry, I know that's crude but I just love how wet you get for me…"

"Then stop talking about it Chino," Ryan was surprised to hear his nickname come up, she had ceased it's use since their first night together, Summer lent back flat on the floor, "and just fuck me god damit!" She hiked her skirt up so she was totally exposed to him waist down.

Ryan didn't need to be told twice. He quickly undid his zipper and yanked down his pants letting his cock spring free, pulling out his wallet from the pocket he ripped open the packet and rolled it onto himself.

When he turned back to Summer he nearly choked to see that whilst waiting for him she had begun to pleasure herself. Her fingers swirling around her wet folds; he nearly lost it right then as she groaned, "that's so fucking hot," he murmured and moved to watch closer.

"For Christ's sake Ryan, I want you in me now," she growled.

Ryan wanted that too, but he also wanted to watch this, "I'll fuck you right now," he breathed heavily, moving over her and touching her entrance with the top of his penis, "if you promise to let me watch you do that to yourself sometime…"

Summer just frowned at him, "Ryan…" she whimpered, "you called me here for sex, did you not?"

"Fuck yes," he replied and swiftly plunged into her.

He rushed into her roughly time and time again, crudely grabbing at her breasts through the material causing a magnitude of moans from Summer and grunts from himself.

"Touch yourself," he grunted to her during his thrusts.

Summer did as she was told and snaked a hand between them, finding her clitoris and touching it delicately, shuddering as she did so.

Ryan snaked his hands under her top to squeeze a nipple and was pleased to find her shudder again, she matched his thrusting rhythm with brushing of her sensitive spot and quietly she came trembling and Ryan followed shortly after with a grunt as she spent out into the condom.

Summer looked up at him with desire, "we can't ever stop doing this," she purred.

He nodded meeting her eyes, "I know, it's too hot."

* * *

Ryan and Summer lounged about for the next few hours naked in his ed, Ryan dressed at one point and took a trip into the main house to show his face and reassure Kirsten he was feeling better and to sneakily grab drinks for himself and Summer.

They talked about their pasts, what they wished they had done differently and what they felt about their loves now.

Summer was surprised at some of the things she found out about Ryan, she was enjoying getting to know him better. He talked about Trey and his mother, and he told her the full story of how he came to be in Newport, Summer had heard it before from Seth and Marissa, but it was nice to listen to Ryan talking and seeing his perspective of things.

Summer told him about her parents' divorce and although she acted casual when she talked about her mother, he could tell the fact she wasn't in her life bothered her. It explained some of Summer's traits.

It slowly got later and later and Ryan realising that by now the rest of the household would be asleep in bed formulated an idea.

Summer could tell he was planning something by the glint in his eye, "what are you thinking about?" She asked raising an eyebrow, somehow knowing it was to do with sex.

"Well, Ryan pulled the sheet off Summer's top half and gently moved to touch her breast, knowing that getting her horny would be a step in the right direction at getting her to follow through with his plan, "I have always wanted to have sex in a pool," he gave her small smile, slightly embarrassed at admitting this fantasy to her.

Summer's eyes widened, "well I'm all up for that Atwood, but now?" She gestured towards the house, "what if anyone were to wake up?"

Ryan shrugged, the grinned at a thought, "I'd dunk you under and pretend I was having a midnight swim."

Summer let out a laugh which suddenly turned into a moan as Ryan pulled at her nipple with his thumb and finger.

Summer bit her bottom lip, "I'll compromise, you want naked wet sex, so for now, we'll shower together… then at some point tomorrow or Sunday I'll orchestrate it so I'm home alone and then we'll do it in the pool at my place, sound like a plan?"

Ryan couldn't say any fairer than that; sex now and sex in a pool within the next few days was a win for him. He stood, pulling the whole sheet off Summer and grabbing her hand, pulling her up and dragging her towards his bathroom, "sounds good to me…"

* * *

Okay so this is my 3rd chapter and I know people are reading it but no reviews yet. I just want to know how the sex scenes are because I haven't written them before… please can you let me know otherwise I'll assume they are bad and will have to stop writing them!

So I ask again, Please Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Crave**

* * *

"Hey Ryan," Seth greeted as his brother entered the main house late morning the next day, "I was just going to come and wake you – how's the migraine?"

Ryan cringed at the thought his brother was worried about his non-existent migraine, the Cohen's had obviously chosen not to disturb him and let him lie in today.

It had actually had been a good thing, Ryan had been up early to drop Summer home and then had climbed back into bed to gain a few more hours sleep – he hadn't got much the night before with the brunette in his bed driving him wild.

"Better, thanks," Ryan said making himself some coffee.

"Great! Then you'll be up for the beach today with me and Anna," Seth said excitedly.

Ryan frowned; he didn't exactly fancy being a third wheel.

* * *

Seth, being Seth, managed to convince him anyway and an hour later Ryan found himself sitting in the back of Anna's car en route to the beach.

"Hey look – " Seth said as they arrived and Anna was reversing into a parking space, "there's Summer and Marissa, let's go say hi!" Seth was already half way out the car before Anna had come to a complete stop.

Ryan swallowed, on one hand he was dreading this – seeing Marissa after rejecting her the day before, but on the other… seeing Summer… he smiled.

"Come on, Ryan," Anna said jerking him out of his thoughts as she grabbed some of the bags he was sat next to, "I guess this means we're doing the heavy lifting," she smiled and moved to follow her boyfriend.

Ultimately Summer and Marissa decided to sit away from the other three, Ryan was kinda glad and suspected it had been Marissa's choice.

An hour after they had arrived Ryan had had enough of Seth and Anna crooning over each other and took a walk up the beach, he noticed Marissa and Summer sat on towels nearer to the lifeguard stand and seeing that Marissa was asleep he approached them.

"Hey," he started quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping blonde, Summer looked up from a magazine she had been flipping through, he gave her a small smile, "fancy a swim?" He gestured to the water behind him.

Summer gave him a small smile and tossing the magazine down she stood, "yeah, actually I do…"

He watched lustfully as she slipped out of the skirt she still had on and dropped her sunglasses on to her hair.

She strolled past him and it gave him chance to check her out in her bikini, he smiled to himself appreciatively admiring her from behind as she made her way down towards the water.

He quickly followed.

They had walked into the sea up until their ankles when she turned to him, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, "no er, funny business OK, Atwood?" she said and took off at a speed into the water.

Ryan laughed, he hadn't planned on it, "why Miss Roberts, whatever do you mean?" He laughed, running in after her.

She laughed and turned back to splash him when he reached deeper water, he yelled and made a grab for her.

Summer shrieked and swam away.

Still laughing, Ryan said, "you'd better watch out!" And he lunged under the water.

Summer bit her lip and waited for him to re-emerge, she felt arms grab her from under the water and pull her downwards.

She went under with a spluttered yell and when they resurfaced they both were laughing.

Summer gave him a little shove, still laughing she exclaimed, "I wasn't going to get my hair wet, you jack-ass!"

Ryan quickly dunked her back under with a grin.

This time when she came up for air she gave him a deadly look, "you'll pay for that later," she threatened.

Ryan took her raised eyebrow and sultry look to mean something erotic and grinned even wider, "I'll look forward to it."

Summer seemed to realise then he still had his arms around her under the water and quickly disentangled herself swimming away a little, "we should cool it down, someone might see!"

Ryan still couldn't stop his grin, "we're just having fun!" He pointed out.

Summer rolled her eyes, "when do you and I ever splash about in the sea together, huh? It'll look suspicious."

It was Ryan's turn to roll his eyes, "It'll look like we're friends," he quickly splashed her again and then swam further away out of her reach.

Summer tried to splash back but he had made it out of her splash zone, pouting she called to him, "Oh Ryan," and gave him a seductive smile, and beckoned him over.

Ryan knew it was a trap but couldn't resist, he swam back over to her and watched as her eyes gave a quick survey of the beach to see who was watching.

Before he knew what was happening she was pushing his head under the water and going down herself.

He felt her lips crash against his for the few seconds they were under and when they came up for air he kept his arms around her.

"So," she began, "come over tomorrow, midday OK? I have the house to myself."

Ryan smiled, knowing she had plans for them, "yeah, I'll be there."

With regret, she once again untangled herself from his arms and started to head back towards the beach.

Ryan had just dried himself down when he heard Seth call out, "hey ladies," and he turned to see Marissa and Summer approaching.

Summer was rubbing her hair with a towel, "hey," she agreed.

"Hi guys," Marissa said, shyly casting a glance at Ryan, "we were thinking of going to grab something to eat – want to join us?" Marissa asked.

"Sure, sounds like a plan to me," Anna said standing, she looked to Ryan and Seth, "guys, you hungry?"

"Yeah," Seth stood too and everyone's gaze fell on Ryan, "Ryan, bro, you coming?"

Ryan grabbed his t shirt from the bag, "sure thing," he followed the four.

"The Crab Shack?" Marissa was asking.

"Oooh yes, I am starving, I was just thinking about food when you guys came over. We must be psychic or something!" Seth was saying.

"That, and its lunchtime Cohen," Summer said, Ryan smirked to himself; he could almost picture her eye roll.

Marissa casually slipped to the back of the group and look a place beside Ryan, "hey," she said quietly, "I wanted to apologise for yesterday, you were right, y'know? We have had our day, it was good while it lasted, and passionate and full of drama," she shrugged, "we don't need the drama right now, and I get that."

Ryan frowned, did she though? This was sounding more like a "we won't be together… right now" rather than a "never ever again".

He tuned back in to what Marissa was saying, "- first time in ages Summer and I have been single at the same time so we can really let loose at this party tonight," Ryan's eyes pricked up, "I mean, being single together gives us this real advantage over the guys, y'know?" She gave him a suggestive look.

Again Ryan looked away with a frown, was this supposed to be making him jealous? Cautiously he asked, "what about Alex?"

"Oh that's just a fling," Marissa said, "she's out tonight too, some club or something. We do enjoy each other's company but it's nothing serious."

Ryan wasn't sure Alex knew that from what he had seen when they were together. He remembered back to the night he first hooked up with Summer, the two girls had been all over each other openly showing they were together.

"Hey guys," Summer dropped behind Seth and Anna and started walking between the two, she nodded to the pair in front, "those two are so mushy, I mean, for in public, ew," she made a face. "So, what you two talking about?" She looked between them.

Mmmm, Ryan thought catching her eye, is she jealous?

"Oh, I was just saying to Ryan how long it's been since you and I have both been single," Marissa started.

Summer sighed, "I wish you'd stop saying that, Coop. You should break it off properly with Alex if you don't want to be with her before you're going around telling everyone you're single."

"Not that it's any of your business, Summer," Marissa said heatedly, "but Alex and I aren't exactly going steady. I'm free to do as I please."

Summer rolled her eyes, "well you might want to tell her that Coop!" She said with a huff. "I may not be able to come out with you tonight if you're planning on random hook-ups without talking to your girlfriend first," she said, emphasising the word girlfriend.

"Summer, look," Marissa started.

"- No," Summer interrupted, stopping and crossing her arms, "you look."

Seth and Anna turned back and joined them looking confused as Summer spoke, "you might be regretting your lesbian phase or whatever but that doesn't give you the right to push Alex aside the second you decide you like boys again." Marissa was about to interrupt but Summer wouldn't let her, "and another thing, Ryan told you yesterday he wasn't interested, so all that scheming you were telling me about on the beach earlier, just drop it. If a guy tells you he isn't interested, then he's not interested. End of."

Marissa went from shocked to smug quickly, "at least I'm not a skank, Summer," she looked to Ryan Seth and Anna, "Summer's been fucking some random to get her kicks," Ryan felt his cheeks burn, but no one seemed to notice. He wondered what exactly Summer had said to Marissa.

Marissa turned on her heel and stormed off, calling back, "find your own way home!" She stopped suddenly and turned back, glaring at Ryan, "and by the way Ryan," she looked him up and down, "I'm so NOT interested."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes until Summer broke the silence, "so, what about that food huh?"

She led the way towards the Crab Shack, "am I OK to grab a lift home with you guys since I've been ditched and all?"

"Er, sure," Anna said, shooting Ryan and Seth an anxious glance.

"Oh and by the way, what she said about me hooking up with some random, well it was this guy that I used to know and it was just the onetime thing, OK? I am not a skank."

They entered the Crab Shack in silence and followed Summer to a table, Ryan sat down across from her.

"I've gotta go pee," Anna said, already heading past them to the toilets.

"I'll go get drinks. Cokes?" Seth asked, backing up to the counter.

"Diet!" Summer called after him. She moaned leaning back in her chair looking depressed, "I'm such a skank."

"No you're not," Ryan said defensively.

She rolled her eyes, "says the guy who's currently fucking me."

Ryan had to smile at her bluntness, "as long as I'm the only one, then I'd say you were pretty monogamous in a weird kind of way, making you NOT a skank."

"Yeah, you are not a skank Summer, don't worry about it," Seth said sliding into the seat next to Ryan and putting down the tray with their drinks on.

Summer sent Ryan a panicked look, how much had Seth heard?

Seth launched into something about skanks and then onto comic books and Ryan shrugged subtlety at her, obviously nothing.

Anna joined them and they ordered food.

* * *

Please review if you like :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Crave**

* * *

When Ryan drove up to the Roberts place the following day he noted he was slightly early. Ten minutes early to be exact.

Not wanting to seem too eager, he hung around in the car messing with the stereo for five minutes before he got bored and approached the door.

Not that Summer had been waiting for him to get his ass out the car, but she swung the door open before he could knock.

"Hey Atwood," she greeted, before grabbing his shirt collar and dragging him into the house.

"Hey," Ryan managed before she shushed him with a chaste kiss on the lips, throwing the door closed she turned and headed for the back yard, giving him a intense look over her shoulder, "you coming?"

Ryan followed her noting that she had on this long sheer cover up and from what he could see just a bikini on underneath.

When they reached the pool Summer shimmied out of her cover up, Ryan only had about two seconds to enjoy her bikini clad body before she dived straight in.

Resurfacing she gave him a smile, "you joining me, Atwood?"

Ryan quickly lost his shirt, pants and stood at the edge of the pool in just his swimming shorts that he had put on underneath his pants.

Summer was floating on her back in the pool as she waiting, slowly Ryan lowered to sit on the side, once again taking the time to look appreciatively at her body; she really was so beautiful.

She noticed him sat on the side and swam over, "what you waiting for?"

He looked intensely at her, "just admiring the view."

She moved back to give him space as he slid into the pool and then quickly swam over to her.

Summer backed up to the side of the pool and Ryan cornered her there, putting his hands either side of her on the wall, trapping her.

"Hey," he whispered, a smile toying on his lips.

"Hey," she whispered back before wrapping her legs around his middle under the water, "so what was it you wanted to do in the pool again?" she teased.

"I'll show you," he whispered leaning in for a kiss.

As the kiss deepened Ryan loosened the side of the pool and moved his hands to her hair and finally to the strings of her bikini top, tugging at them.

Finally the tie came undone and Ryan snaked his hand behind her to undo the clasp, throwing the small bit of material to the side, his hands found their way to her front.

Peaking her nipples with his thumb and forefinger Summer groaned and threw her head back, Ryan now free from her lips used his mouth to suck at her nipples keeping his arms around her tightly to support her.

Suddenly he gasped himself as he felt a small hand sneak its way into his pants and grasp his hard penis.

Her other hand pulled at his pants and he released his arms around her for a second to yank down his swimming trunks they bobbed to the surface next to them and Ryan thoughtfully threw them to the side of the pool.

"Ryan," Summer murmured as he went back to hissing her left breast.

"Yeah?" he mumbled back.

Summer had become very aware of his erection pressing against her leg and it startled a question in her, "how do you use a condom under water?"

Ryan's kissing her breast diminished as he took in her words, "fuck," he said, pulling slightly away from her, "I didn't think of that."

He moved to pull himself out of the water, "I'll have to put it on outside the water, meet you at the shallow end."

He jogged around the pool to where his pants, wallet and therefore condoms lay. Digging one out he opened it and rolled it onto his erect penis quickly and moved back to the side of the pool, easing himself in slowly so as not to let it slip off.

Summer reached him and began kissing him again, "will it be safe?" She asked.

Ryan nodded, relaxing back into her kisses, "yes, if we hurry so it doesn't slip off… maybe this wasn't the best idea…"

Summer gripped his shoulder with one hand as the other reached under the water slipping her own bikini bottoms off and throwing them to the side.

Ryan turned their positions around so once again it was Summer who was up against the wall.

He steadied himself with one hand on the side again as she slipped her legs around him and helping to guide him inside of her easily.

Ryan kept one hand on the base of his cock making sure the condom stayed on until he entered her, then he started to use it to stroke her as he began to thrust tentatively.

With the water lapping around them Ryan stared into Summer's wide eyes and look relish in the situation he was in.

Slowly she began kissing and nipping his neck, causing him to groan, he automatically tried to control himself, hating to come before she had, but he was worried the longer he was in her that the condom would have more chance to slip.

She caught on to his concern as she felt him checking the placement of the condom again, "just come, Ryan, you can catch me up after," she smiled at him, gently rocking her hips and squeezing her walls to encourage him.

He nodded silently and let himself relax and enjoy it, soon he was near to climaxing.

Summer bucked her hips against him again, meeting his thrust and sent him over the edge with a grunt.

She grinned at him as he came, happy to be able to evoke that reaction in him.

He pulled out of swiftly and moved away as he wondered what to do about the condom, he gripped it tightly around the base until he was further from her.

"Oooh, that'll be lunch," Summer said, hearing the doorbell.

"You ordered lunch?" Ryan asked with surprise.

"Yeah, duh," Summer said like he was stupid, "we gotta eat y'know, it's that time of day… I was planning on eating first before…" she blushed, "you know…"

Ryan shrugged; "well we can eat and then have more sex, doesn't bother me…" he winked at her.

Summer laughed, "I bet it doesn't," she pulled her naked body out of the pool and reached for her towel quickly wrapping it around her. The doorbell chimed again.

Ryan jumped out and grabbed a towel too, quickly disposing of the condom as Summer started to head in to the house to get the door.

"Hey, no you don't," he caught her wrist and pulled her gently backwards, "no answering the door to some scrawny little delivery guy when you have nothing on… you'll get him excited. I'll go –"

She laughed, "I have a towel on. He'll assume I have a bikini on underneath…" She made her way back to the house to accept their food. "Besides, you can't go when you're not supposed to be here," she stage whispered back to him.

Ryan shrugged, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you, Roberts."

Ryan did a tour of the pool to find his swimming trunks and Summer's bikini top and bottoms; he pulled his swimming trunks on and sat down on a sun lounger, leaving Summer's swimwear on the sun lounger next to his.

A few minutes later Summer came back into the house with a pizza box and an annoyed look on her face, she passed him the pizza box, pulled her towel around her more tightly and sat down on the sun lounger. He could tell she wanted to say something but kept quiet.

Ryan suddenly realising how hungry he was lifted the lid and pulled out a slice… Mmmm, pepperoni pizza, his favourite.

He wondered lazily how she knew these random things about him… It wasn't the first time he'd had pizza with her, he realised, the last time they had been with Seth and they shared the pepperoni whilst Seth devoured a whole Hawaiian.

He passed the box to her offering her some.

Begrudgingly she took a slice, "stupid delivery guy hit on me," she admitted sulking as she ate.

Ryan would have been jealous had it not been for the look of bother on her face, instead he smiled, "told you so… did he mention the towel?"

Summer swallowed her pizza, "stupid spotty KID, he says 'hey darling'- like he's the hottest thing in the universe, then he sees the towel and can't take his eyes off it, I mean for god's sake who does that! Who says 'what you got under there sugar' when your job is at risk! I am so phoning the pizza place and getting them to fire his ass!" She bit into her pizza again.

Ryan laughed, "a Newport kid does that," he explained, "when daddy has made him work to learn the value of money but he doesn't really give a shit about working…" He eyed her up wearing the towel, "you can't blame him; you do look hot in that towel…"

They ate a few more slices of pizza, hungry from their antics.

"You know, it is a good job we did the pool thing first," Ryan said, "we'd sink after all this pizza."

Summer nodded in agreement, "true," she finished off her last slice and wiped her hands on the towel she was wearing. "Drink?" she asked.

Ryan nodded, "please."

They went into Summer's house and into the kitchen, where Summer, still in only her towel made them some cold drinks to take back out into the sun.

When she handed Ryan his, he took a small sip before setting it back on the counter and taking hers off her and setting it down too.

"You're turn," he smiled, tugging at where she had tucked in the top of her towel to keep it up.

Summer blushed as the towel fell down and as quick as anything Ryan lifted her up onto the table.

"Lie back," he ordered, his hands spreading her legs apart.

"Ryan," Summer flushed, looking around her kitchen, "we can't –"

"- Summer?" Ryan interrupted, stoking the inside of her thighs.

"Yeah?" She asked breathlessly.

He grinned widely at her, "shut up."

She bit her bottom lip as Ryan caressed her back and gently lay her back onto the table.

He entwined one of their hands as his head dipped between her legs…

She gasped feeling the coolness of his tongue press against her, and a shudder moved through her body…

Realising the surface of the table was probably chilly, even on a hot day, so Ryan left her for a second to sweep up the towel from the floor. Then bit by bit he eased the towel under her body.

"Such a gent," Summer moaned, letting him ease the towel under her, enjoying the feel of the soft towel against her skin in contrast to the hard cold table.

He noticed she was still looking a bit flustered as he moved to between her legs again, "do you not want me too…?" He asked, but really wanting to.

Summer looked at him shyly, "I do, it's just embarrassing…"

He shook his head, "it's really not. I just want to make you come…" He disappeared again down there.

Summer withered and gasped from her position on the table for the next ten minutes as Ryan kept bringing her to the edge and then back from it, claiming in a husky voice it would be more powerful when she did come.

He had added his fingers to the mix, playing gently with her clitoris with his thumb and using fingers to plunge deeper into her touching her all over inside.

To be honest, she was ready to knock him and his damn tongue out of the way and pleasure herself as he brought her to the brink again, she feared he'd stop/start again, but then he took his tongue from her and quickened his fingers, she spoke gruffly to her, "come for me baby, come for me…"

Summer finally shuddered feeling his cool tongue re-enter and his thumb press on her clit his fingers working inside her swiftly, she cried out in elation, "Ryan!"

She was still shuddering when he climbed on the table next to her and kissed her neck. Slowly she came down from her climax, and he gently pulled the towel back around her.

"God, that was…" she struggled to catch a breath, "it was… wow…"

Ryan smiled, "I could do that to you every day," he rasped, moving to continue suckling at her neck.

She shook her head, "I don't think I could take that every day…" she rasped.

"OK," Ryan agreed, catching her lips this time, "every other day…" he mused between lip lock.

He stopped what he was doing feeling she had goosebumps on her skin, realising she was chilly coming down from her feverish climax. He helped her off the table, "come on, let's go catch some sun." He grabbed their drinks and they headed back outside into the hot sun.

* * *

I'll ask again; Please if you could review, I'd love to hear anyone's thoughts...! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Crave**

* * *

School that week was fairly uneventful, Ryan considered suggesting a tryst in an empty classroom to Summer, but in such a public place he decided against it.

It got to Wednesday before he finally had Summer on her own one lunchtime, but he knew it wouldn't be for long before someone joined them. He sat next to her on the bench, "hey."

"Hi" Summer said gently, a sweet smile lighting up her beautiful face.

"How are you?" He asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Good thanks," she replied, "you going to this party on Friday?"

He had heard rumours of a party, but had not had an official invite, not that anyone seemed to need one in Newport.

Ryan shook his head no, and she frowned disappointed, "well, I may pop and see you afterwards if you don't go, if that's OK?" She cocked her head to one side and studied him through seductive eyes.

Ryan smiled, "sure."

"Hey guys," Anna greeted, plopping herself down at the table.

"Hey."

"Hey, Anna."

"So, you made up with Marissa yet?" Anna asked Summer, pulling out her lunch from her bag.

Summer winkled up her nose, "not yet. She'll soon get that I care enough to tell her the truth, whether she likes it or not. She wasn't treating Alex right, something had to be said."

"- Do you know what I was thinking," started Seth as he appeared and sat down at the table, the other three turned to him expectantly.

"I'm sure you are going to tell us, Sweetie," Anna said, smiling and waiting to see what would come out of her boyfriend's mouth this time.

"We should invite that new girl over here," he pointed to a table where a pretty blonde girl sat on her own, "we could try and hook her up with Ryan."

Ryan outwardly groaned. Ever since Lindsay Seth kept pointing out girls to him. He just didn't want a relationship right now, he had something better...

"Ugh, Seth," Summer rolled her eyes, "some of us are happy being single y'know?"

"Yeah you might be Summer, but Ryan's a guy, he has needs," Seth whispered 'needs' loudly across the table.

Anna giggled, "Ryan's perfectly capable of getting a girl without your help, honey," she patted his arm.

"Girls have needs too, y'know Cohen," Summer said haughtily.

"Oh yeah," Seth challenged, "and how to you deal with your needs –"

"Seth!" Anna scolded, catching on quick to what he was suggesting as he wiggled his eyebrows at Summer.

Summer smiled devilishly at Seth, "oh wouldn't you like to know Cohen," she said exaggerating at wink at him.

"Guys, that's enough," Anna reprimanded them before Seth could retort.

Ryan got the feeling Anna was a bit peeved at the two of them seemingly flirting. He couldn't blame her, since it was well known to both Ryan and Anna that Seth and Summer had lost their virginity to one another.

Summer must have picked up on Anna's unease to because she quickly changed the subject to the party Friday night, it seemed Anna had already planned she and Seth would go… and Ryan had a sinking feeling that meant he'd be dragged along too. Oh well, he thought, casting a sly gaze at Summer, it wouldn't be all bad…

* * *

By Thursday afternoon Ryan caught wind of the fact Marissa and Summer were back being friends from Seth. And Anna informed him that Marissa was now "officially" with Alex, who would also be joining them Friday night at the party.

Friday evening came quick enough, and Ryan drove Seth and Anna to the party, deciding after the headache he had the last time he got drunk he didn't want to suffer again just yet.

They arrived quite late, it was around ten, due to them having to suffer through dinner with Sandy, Kirsten and Kirsten's father Caleb.

"Hey," Alex came over to welcome them as they entered, "thank god you guys are here! Please tell me one of you is driving and not drinking like me, I'm soooo surrounded by drunks right now!" She gestured to behind her where Marissa, Summer and some other girl were dancing on the coffee table.

"Ah, you drew the short straw then," Anna smiled and bumped Ryan's arm, "Ryan's our designated driver, though he kinda didn't want to drink anyway."

Summer noticed they had arrived and dragged Marissa from the coffee table with her to come say hi.

"Hey," Marissa said impassively, putting an arm on Alex's shoulder to steady herself.

"Hey you guys," Summer said chirpily, giving each other them a kiss on the cheek… hovering a second longer with Ryan's and flashing him a secret smile, "come get something to drink and then we can all dance!"

Summer grabbed Anna's hand and led her to the kitchen, Seth and Ryan followed.

"Just help yourself," Summer signalled to the drinks table, Anna and Seth moved to get themselves drinks but Ryan stayed still and Summer noticed, "you're not drinking?" She asked.

Ryan shook his head, "designated driver," he said, reservedly wanting to add that he hoped to be her designated driver too.

"Huh," her eyes sizzled, "there goes plans for later…"

"There can still be a later…" but he frowned as she took a sip of her drink and spilt a bit of it on the floor giggling an 'oops'. "Although I'm not sure it'd be right of me to take advantage if you're drunk."

Summer rolled her eyes, "I was drunk the first time too," she hissed.

"And so was I, so that's different… with it just being just you that's drinking…" He shrugged, "it'd be kinda sleazy of me to –"

"Hey, Ryan," Seth reappeared next to them, and handed Ryan a glass, "got you a coke, dude."

"Thanks, man," Ryan took a sip.

"Humph," Summer made a sound of disappointment, "I'm going to dance. Catch you geeks later."

* * *

Ryan tried to occupy his mind talking to Seth, Anna and Alex for a bit, as they watched Marissa, Summer and everyone else dance drunkenly. Soon Anna felt the urge to dance too, and dragged a reluctant Seth with her.

Ryan tried to talk to Alex but it got a bit of a challenge when someone turned the music up louder, he couldn't really concentrate on talking to the blonde anyhow, he was rather distracted watching Summer dance.

He had to watch a few times with distain as a couple of guys blatantly tried it on with her. He was torn between going to punch their lights out, because she was his. Or going to tell her to do what she liked as they weren't exactly in a relationship… but he just watched, fists clenched.

Eventually he finished his coke seconds after he'd watched Summer head into the kitchen for a refill. He held up his glass to Alex and nodded to the kitchen, letting her know where he was going, she nodded in understanding.

When Ryan reached the kitchen, he stopped in the doorway dumbfounded that yet another guy was hitting on Summer.

"Oh come on, baby," the guy was saying, "just one dance OK?" He reached to take her arm and Ryan immediately felt his irritation building to its limit, he clenched his fist.

Summer brushed the guys arm off of her own, "in your dreams, on the moon, when hell freezes over – that do it for you?!" She looked over the guys shoulder and her eyes met Ryan's, "hey, Atwood, wanna go get some air?"

"Fucking bitch," they guy muttered, walking away.

Ryan moved to shove him, but Summer grasped his arm, shouting at retreating guy's back, "that's QUEEN bitch to you, asshole!"

Summer kept her grip on Ryan's arm and led him out of the side door in the kitchen; they stepped out onto the back porch where a few kids were having cigarettes.

"Cool down, Ryan," she whispered, "jeez no wonder you get yourself into so many fights – your eyes were about to pop out of your head when you saw that guy talking to me."

Ryan sent her an apologetic look as they paused to lean on the wooden railings surrounding the property, "sorry, it's just what I do…"

"You've got to chill, you're not with me remember – you wouldn't have given that scenario a second glance two weeks ago!"

Ryan brooded, "yes I would, a girl saying no to a guy and him not leaving her alone, sounds right up my street."

Summer laughed and rolled her eyes, "you and your white knight complex," she turned to face the other way and took a sip of her freshly replenished drink, "besides you DID walk past me at Holly's last party when I was vying off some unwanted attention and you couldn't have cared less."

"Yeah, a guy named Mike from my Chem glass," he stated, turning to face the same way as Summer, leaning back on the railings he continued, "he demanded that you go upstairs with him to make out," Summer watched him speak with inquisitive eyes, "he said something like 'is that clear' and you said 'the only thing that's clear is the space between your ears' and slapped him. He wondered off to lick his wounds and you went back to the party…" His eyes met hers.

Summer was staring at him bewildered.

"I'd been on standby to help, but you didn't need me... I'm sorry for _almost_ reacting in there, even though we agreed to be just about the sex, it's a primal urge I have - to protect what I consider mine... "

A sober Summer might have reacted badly to his words, he thought the second he said them, but drunk Summer was staring at him thoughtfully.

"You say the sweetest things," her lips curved into a slow smile, and she was about to reach in for a kiss but Ryan moved away. Remembering she was drunk and that her inhibitions were lowered, he didn't want her regretting full on kissing him in full few of most of the school in the morning.

Summer caught his reaction and frowned.

"Not here," he whispered, reminding her.

She glanced around and then a wicked smile worked its way onto her face, "meet me upstairs in five," she whispered and dashed off back into the house without giving Ryan a chance to react.

With a groan he followed her ready to say it wasn't the best idea, but she was already lost to him in the masses.

Glancing at his watch, Ryan noted the time. He poured himself another coke and took it back on the porch, drinking it slowly waiting for the minutes to pass.

* * *

Shortest chapter yet, sorry. I always aim to write over 2,000 words as I know from reading myself there's nothing worse than when you're getting into it and it just _stops_! but i didn't quite manage it here, but I promise I'll make sure I write a healthier length for the next update...

Oh, and Please Review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Crave**

* * *

Summer unsubtly yanked Ryan into the closest bedroom the second he reached the top of the stairs.

She pulled him close in the dark room; he could see a smile playing on her lips from the light coming in from the window.

"Hey," she whispered, pressing him up against a wall.

"Summer," he murmured softly in greeting.

She pressed her lips to his and kissed him hungrily. He allowed her this, knowing soon he would have to reject the drunken girl.

It came too soon for his liking. As he felt her hands move lower, to his belt buckle, Ryan tactfully pushed her away.

"Summer, you're wasted… this isn't right," his breath caught as he waited for her reaction.

She looked thoughtful, "what if I do all the work, Atwood," she shifted away from him slightly, but her hands found their way back to his belt, "you don't even have to touch drunk little ol' me…"

Ryan considered it, but waited a moment too long to give her a response… a hand was already cupping his groin from outside his pants as the other slowly pulled on his zipper.

"Why hello there," she murmured, her tone seductive and playful, sliding her hand into his pants, she slowly awakened his cock.

He was in no place to say no to her now.

Now knowing she had his full attention and undone his earlier words, she shifted his pants and boxers for easier access, letting his erection stand free.

Summer stepped back to admire him.

Cocking her head to one side, she bit her bottom lip and looked him in the eye, "mmmm, looks tasty…" she licked her lips and Ryan held back a groan.

Keeping her eyes locked with his she lowered herself down to her knees, bringing her level with his erection. Her gaze soon directed to what was in front of her and she smiled almost evilly.

Ryan breathed heavily in anticipation.

She leaned forward slowly so that no other part of her was touching him. Ryan watched as her tongue darted out to touch him. Her lips quickly followed embracing around him tightly.

Ryan breathed in, holding himself together as she circled her tongue around his cock.

He breathed out, as slow and steady he could as she took him deeper into her mouth, the tightness and wetness of her mouth causing him to shudder.

"Wow," he gasped as she suddenly grasped at his balls roughly squeezing them, she let his cock slip slightly out of her mouth, her tongue stoking up the bottom of his penis before swirling around the tip.

Ryan swallowed, placing his hands gently on the top of her head and shoulders as she moved below him.

"Wow," he mumbled again, as she took him deep into her mouth with a more forceful pace.

Gliding her with his hands on her head and shoulder he helped her set up a steady rhythm as she sucked at him.

Ryan breathed even deeper as she released him completely and stroked him gently get forcefully with her dainty hands. "Wow," he gasped again.

If he were able to see Summer with his head tipped back, he would see the smirk on her face, "anything else you want to add to that?" she purred.

"More…" Ryan gasped, and Summer obliged taking him straight back into her mouth.

Taking in a few more mouthfuls of his cock and licks of her tongue brought Ryan to the brink.

He grasped her hair as he shuddered and came into her mouth with a grunt. Summer swallowed hungrily and massaged his balls gently until he was totally spent.

She stood up and stepped back with a slight wobble due to her drunkenness, and automatically began to straighten out her hair. Ryan quickly pulled his boxers and pants back up, tidying himself away.

When he was done he looked to Summer who had pulled out a small lip gloss and a mirror from her tiny handbag and was reapplying it to her swollen lips, she caught him staring at her and smiled.

"Fancy driving me home Atwood?" She asked her eyebrows raised, clearly a suggestion of what more they could do.

He nodded, "but home it is," he informed her and watched as she pouted, "I'm not taking advantage of you, Roberts," he clarified.

She rolled her eyes and moved to get the door, "like you didn't just let me suck you off."

He caught her hand, "hey," he said softly and waited for their eyes to connect before speaking further, "you got your way with that one. But I prefer you sober; I don't ever want you to have any regrets about what we do together, OK?"

Again Summer rolled her eyes, and yanked the door open, knocking his hand off, "you're such a gent, Ryan."

She turned and gave him a quick wave, "I'm off to party then, laters," and blew him a quick kiss.

* * *

It was just over another hour before Seth and Anna were ready to go home. It seemed Alex had persuaded Marissa it was time to go too, but they couldn't seem to locate Summer.

They had all met up after a quick sweep of the house on the front by their cars.

Ryan was worried in case she had gone off with some other guy since he hadn't been willing to give her what she wanted whilst she was drunk and he wasn't.

He thought back to a few weekends ago when they had first hooked up about how her plan was to get drunk and get laid by a random. He couldn't help but frown and wait in anxiously as a drunk Marissa managed to work her cell phone to call the missing brunette.

"She's okay," the blonde informed the group, phone still on her ear, "she got bored and got a cab. She's in bed," Marissa giggled and whispered not so subtly into the phone, "is there anyone with you Sum? –" and giggled again, winking at Alex who was rolling her eyes and began trying to steer Marissa towards her car.

They said their goodbyes and Ryan drove Anna home, he then had to endure the scene of the two drunk teenagers saying goodbye on Anna's front porch.

Finally when he arrived home, he helped his drunk brother up the stairs to his room, doing so only to prevent the gangly teenager from causing more noise as he would have inevitably done on his own.

Shutting Seth's blind for him, Ryan noticed the pool house lights were on, he frowned, he had left when it had been light outside – someone must have gone into his room…

A slow thought dawned on him, and a knowing smile worked its way onto his face. He turned off Seth's light and quickly made his way downstairs and out towards the pool house.

Sure enough, he stepped into the pool house to find a dark haired womanly figure sprawled out across his bed.

As he shut the door behind him, it caused the figure to stir and finally Summer looked up to him with groggy eyes.

Her makeup was smudged around her eyes and with a start he realised she had been crying. Concern filled him as he approached the bed, "hey," he said gently.

Summer shifted up a little from her position on his bed and straightened her hair around her face, "don't you think I'm pretty?" She burst out suddenly.

Ryan laughed, how could he not? She was just too cute, sat there worrying about as something as ridiculous as that. "Summer, you're friggin' gorgeous. Would I be fucking you if you weren't?" he half winced at his words, he sounded so crude.

She frowned at him, "but you're not… fucking me, I mean."

Ryan shook his head, "not tonight, you're pissed. I told you this earlier. But you know I'm good for it any other night…" he caringly leaned over and wiped away some of the smudged make up with the pad of his thumb.

Summer was obviously still feeling insecure because she knocked his hand away, "if you want more proof of how gorgeous you are, just answer me this, how many guys hit on you tonight?" He asked.

Summer rolled her eyes, "they just think I'm hot and want to get laid."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, confused, "is that not what I'm doing?"

She shrugged, but then met his eyes mirroring his confusion, "I just…" her hand touched the skin on her chest, above her heart, "I just want to feel beautiful in here." Then she quickly looked away, "I just want someone to love me," she choked trying to hold back her tears.

Ryan frowned, wondering what on earth had brought this on, was it really just because he rejected her? He carefully put an arm around her.

"It's just that these days, the amount of people that actually care about me is becoming less and less… My dad and Gloria don't even care," she spat.

Ryan was glad that it didn't seem to be something he had done to upset her, not entirely anyway.

"What happened?" He made small circles on her arm to comfort her.

"I got home from the stupid party, and they've left a note. They've gone away for another week," Ryan suspected by her tone and the way she spoke that this was a regular occurrence. "Don't get me wrong, I love the freedom it gives me sometimes… but a note?" she looked at him with sad eyes, "not even a goodbye note… just a statement really… I'm surprised they remembered to bother."

Ryan squeezed her tighter, "I could come over and keep you company?" He was worried about her being on her own all week.

Summer shrugged his arm from around her, "no. I am fine on my own. I know you have your white knight complex Atwood, but, Summer Roberts doesn't need saving."

She stood and he had a horrible suspicion she was going to leave. He couldn't let her leave, not still marginally drunk, upset and into the dark.

He stood too and made it to the door before she did. He flipped the lock, and reached over to the light, plunging the room into darkness. He stepped forward and kissed her lightly, "come to bed," he whispered.

He felt her lips curving into a smile.

"No shenanigans," he defined, and he felt her shoulders slump in disappointment, "just let me hold you…. For tonight…"

He couldn't see in the darkness that as he led her to the bed to just cuddle, Summer's lips still held a smile.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Crave**

* * *

When Ryan woke the next morning, stretching out on his bed he realised Summer was gone.

Sleepily he looked about the room for signs of her.

Eventually pulling himself into a sitting position he noticed a scrap of paper on the nightstand.

On closer inspection Ryan realised it was an old receipt for some lip gloss - probably the only thing she could find in her purse.

It said simply, "Thanks for last night. Call me. S x"

Ryan grinned inwardly, pleased he had not taken advantage of her; she had obviously just appreciated him being there for her when she was upset, as a friend.

* * *

Ryan had an argument with Trey over the phone later that week. Trey was due out of jail in the next few months, and his real brother wanted them to go and find their mother and start afresh.

Ryan didn't want that. Of course he wanted to get his brother on the right track – and his mother. But the Cohen's had provided him with a stable environment, and he loved them now. They were also his family.

He got in trouble at school; someone guy having a shove at Seth as per usual. He had let that type of thing go in recent months, but due to his bad mood it escalated into a fight.

He had a lovely black eye as a result.

That had happened on the Wednesday. On Thursday afternoon, Summer had passed him in the hall and surveyed his eye after doing a double take. News of his fight had obviously not reached her.

"Like the eye, good look for you," she had commented with a smile as she passed him.

By Friday Ryan needed a healthy way to let off some steam. He knew the perfect way to do it; he booked a room on the sly at a motel that was on the outskirts of Newport for the Friday evening.

He told the Cohen's he was visiting someone in Chino for a birthday bash. He had to tell Seth he couldn't some – he kind of let Seth believe he was mad at him for getting him into the fight earlier in the week, Ryan felt bad about that and would have to make amends when he was back from his "Chino visit".

On the Firday evening he waved goodbye to the Cohen's, sending the motel address in a message to Summer.

When he arrived he paid for the room and followed up his earlier text with a simple room number. He threw his overnight bag on the floor and sat on a chair in the corner of the room and waited.

It was a couple of hours when she finally knocked on the door and Ryan jerked awake having fell asleep rather uncomfortably in the chair.

Ryan let her in silently and she surveyed the room, immediately making a face, just as he had predicted, he couldn't help being amused at her reaction.

"Oh… my… God… raise your hand if eeeeww!" Summer wrinkled her nose at him.

Ryan swiftly shut the door, and before she could speak again, he pushed Summer up against the wall and began to kiss her roughly.

Finally she gently pushed his chest, needing air. She smiled at him coyly, and brushed some imaginary dust from his shoulder, "so, what's with booking a room?" She asked breathlessly.

"I need you," Ryan stated simply, looking at her with dark lust filled eyes. "I need to make you scream;" Summer's eye's widened at his words, and she bit her bottom lip bashfully, not used to him being so vocal about what he wanted to do to her, "didn't think the Cohen's would appreciate it."

He didn't wait for her to respond; he suddenly picked her up walked over to the bed with her and plopped her down onto the bed.

He pulled off his shirt and quickly got on the bed on top of her, covering her body with his own, kissing her neck eagerly.

"Ryan, I –" Summer started and Ryan began to attack her mouth with kisses to shut her up.

"Let's just fuck…" He murmured into her mouth… Summer groaned in response as she felt his hands run up her legs and tug at her panties, pulling them down.

He stood quickly shoving off his own pants and boxers and rolling on a condom.

He is on her again in a flash, kissing her neck with a passion, yanking up her skirt so he can touch her… he needed to catch her up so she could be ready for him.

Ryan stroked up and down her thighs, closing in on her clit each time he reached up.

As Summer finally recovered from the shock of Ryan's eagerness she began to touch him back hungrily too. She raked her nails up and down his bare back, causing him to shudder.

"I need to be in you," he murmurs against her neck.

He felt Summer nod and within seconds he is pushing into her. She hadn't had time to get as excited as he, and she wasn't wet as usual… she felt oh so tight to Ryan… it felt so good.

Ryan groped at her chest through her blouse as he thrust into her, pulling at the buttons a few pop off and spring off in different directions.

Summer half smiles but opens her mouth and Ryan knows a complaint is coming about the destroyed clothing. But her top is finally open and he pops her right breast from the bra cup and leans to lick her nipple distracting her and receiving a moan instead of whatever she was about to say.

He feels her cunt become wetter and he slides in and out more easily. He leans back so he is sitting slightly and he thrusts into her hard… he grips the back of the bedstead to keep himself at the angle that gave him the best access to get fully inside her.

Ryan was well aware he hadn't been this rough before, he pounds into her hard and fast; he is sure that sex she had with Seth hadn't been like this and he sneaks a glance at her to check she is OK.

"Jesus, Ryan," he hears, his eyes travel to her face to make sure it's a good 'Jesus Ryan…' he notices she has her eyes closed and is arching up for him, meeting his thrusts.

He runs his hands over her bare breast again, and pulls the other one out of the bra cup and tweaks both nipples, Summer audibly groans in pleasure.

Ryan, completely and gloriously naked is now drenched in sweat but he keeps up the hard fast pace, Summer clenches around him and it drives him insane. He fumbles down back to her clit, knowing he is close; he aims to make them come together.

Ryan can't help but think of them showering together later as he sees Summer's hair is now stuck to her face and chest, she is also wet with sweat. It's weirdly sexy seeing her messy like that; hot from his cock hammering into her.

"Ryan!" She yells his name as she comes and Ryan comes then quickly too, arching his head back and whispering "Summer," into the air.

A minute later he has collapsed on top of her. They are both drenched with sweat but completely satisfied.

They lie like that for a while before Summer pushes her small hands onto his chest in attempt to shove him off her. "Er, Atwood… You're quite heavy y'know…" she half laughs and she pushes again.

Ryan grins into her shoulder, and rolls off of her, pulling off the condom and chucking it onto the floor.

"So," Summer turns her head and eyes him up from where she is lying, "what's up Atwood?"

Ryan can't help but make a joke out of the irony of her chosen words, he props himself up on one elbow as he turns to face her, "oh, don't worry, it's not up right now."

Summer rolls her eyes but grins back at him, "I mean what's got you so horny you had to book a room for us and didn't even let me get a word in before throwing me on the bed?"

Ryan grimaced, "sorry."

"Don't be sorry –"

Ryan was panicking, had he been too rough with her? "was I too rough – are you OK?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Summer had a glint in her eye, "I liked it. I liked Forceful-Ryan, Not-afraid-to-go-get-what-he-wants-Ryan," she smirked at him, "It made you a Very-specially-hot-sexy-Ryan."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ryan watched her thoughtfully as she sat up and pulled her top off properly, followed by her bra. She threw both pieces of clothing to the floor then lay back down to shimmy out of her skirt that was bunched around her waist.

She pulled the sheet half onto her body, before looking back to him, "so, what's got you all stressed?"

Ryan half shrugged, "I had an argument with my brother Trey, he's out of jail soon and wants me to go back to Chino with him." Summer frowned, "but I want to stay with the Cohen's."

"Well, you have to do what's best for you. And the Cohen's have changed your life around."

Ryan nodded in agreement, "I'm going to speak to Sandy and Kirsten, see if Trey can stay until he gets a job and a place of his own. I'd like to help him get back on his feet… but they've already done so much for me –"

"You're part of their family now, they'll want to help anyone you love too." Then she waggled her eyebrows, "I'm looking forward to meeting another Atwood – is he anything like you?" she asked seductively, winking at him with a laugh.

Ryan groaned and flopped his head back onto the pillow, "don't Sum, you're just Trey's type as well."

"Oh yeah," Summer leaned closer and rested her head on his chest. "What's his type?"

Ryan laughed and shifted to put his arm around her, he subconsciously started drawing patterns on her naked back. "Brunette and hot as hell. There's no way he's not going to make a move on you."

Summer giggled, "well I am single…"

Ryan growled, "don't you dare, Roberts," and he started to tickle her.

"I'm teasing! There's only one Atwood for me!" Summer shrieked.

They settled back into their previous position.

"So," Summer started, "are we staying in this room all night having sex or do you fancy going out?"

Ryan shrugged, "more sex would be good, but I don't want to make you too sore…" he looked totally serious but threw her a wink at the end.

Summer rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder. "How about we go out for some food? We're on the outskirts of Newport so no one should see us…" she suddenly grinned wickedly, "then I can show you one of my favourite things to do when I get frustrated… before our arrangement that is…"

Ryan smirked, "sounds kinky," he teased.

Summer groaned, "you're sex mad!" she squealed.

"Let's go grab food and do your favourite thing, but before we do that," Ryan softly leaned down and kissed her, "shower?"

Summer gave him a knowing smile, "see, sex mad… but OK."

* * *

Please review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Crave**

* * *

**Thanks to all that are following and those that have reviewed. I appreciate it, I hope the sex scenes aren't too bad lol.**

**I just wanted to remind you all that this is in the angst/hurt/comfort category and as I said in the first chapter I already have written a lot from a point in the story later on… it's tempting to just carry on and them be the fun couple that you'll see in this chapter, but then I would waste all that I have written for later on… **

**Anyway… On to the story…**

* * *

After their 'shower', Ryan and Summer jumped into Summer's car and found a small diner. They both ordered burgers and ate them hungrily, following that they ordered a large ice cream to share.

Ryan was pleased to see Summer didn't have the issue some girls had with their food, he was reminded most recently of Lindsay who only picked at her food.

"Here you go, my darlings," the waitress said, placing a huge ice cream sundae in the middle of the table. She placed a spoon in front of each of them and smiled thoughtfully, "you two make a sweet couple, I remember the days I used to share ice cream with my husband," she rubbed her large belly, "can't be doing that anymore," she moved away from them. "Enjoy, darlings!"

Summer smiled and picked up a spoon, "awww, she's nice, but why is she assuming we are a couple?"

Ryan gave her a look, "maybe because you keep playing footsie with me under the table?"

Summer grinned, "oh yeah." She picked the cherry off the top, "want my cherry, Ryan?" Her eyes glistened with subtext.

Ryan smirked, leaned across the table and took the cherry in his mouth from her fingers as she stretched to reach him.

* * *

It was after 1am by the time Summer had driven them to wherever it was she was taking him.

She found a parking spot and jumped happily from the car, he followed her down a street and was half worried half excited at the animated glances she kept throwing his way, unable to contain her enthusiasm.

Other than that she hadn't given anything away about where they were going.

"We're going to a club?" Ryan asked in surprise as they rounded a corner and Summer gestured happily at the neon lights stating "The Beach" above a queue of people.

Summer nodded, taking his hand and pulling him past the queue to the front.

To Ryan's surprise the bouncer grinned when he saw her, "hey, Summer, long time no see –",

Summer grinned, "Hi Trev," she let go of Ryan's hand as 'Trev' reached down and gave her a hug.

Trev was a huge muscular guy with a crooked smile and shaved head. Totally not the type of person he'd imagined Summer to be on first name basis with. She was full of surprises.

Trev noticed Ryan as he released Summer and she reached for his hand. It was Trev's turn to look surprised, "well, I've never known you bring anyone here before."

Summer shrugged, "first time for everything."

Trev stepped to one side to let them in, "have a good time you two…" he gestured to the guy at the counter taking money and nodded to Summer to go in.

She winked at him, "thank you," and dragged a shocked Ryan through the doors.

The guy taking money gave them a thumbs up sign and waved them past without them having to pay.

Ryan was still frowning, as she led him towards some steps to take them down a level, he could hear thumping music coming from below, he pulled her arm back slightly, "Summer – what –"

She turned and smiled broadly at him, "as Trev said, I've never brought anyone with me before – but this is where I come to relieve tension and have a good time… I haven't been since we made our arrangement due to relieving tension in other… ways, but you're stressed about Trey so I thought it might help you too –"

What was she talking about Ryan wondered, "getting drunk?" he asked.

Summer shook her head, "no silly – I'm driving!"

"You want me to get drunk?" He didn't think that would be the best idea –

Summer was rolling her eyes, "no! Dancing, silly!" She turned back to the stairs.

Terror swept through Ryan, he didn't like dancing.

"Don't worry," Summer glanced back at him and must have seen he was internally freaking out, "it's late, that's the reason I come here at this time."

Ryan sent her a confused look, they reached the bottom of the stairs and Ryan scanned the room.

It was a typical dark club with flashing lights, thumping music and gyrating bodies.

Summer had to shout so he could hear her, "it's late," she repeated, the nodded to the dance floor, "everyone's already wasted."

She laughed seeing his look, he wasn't getting it.

She leaned closer, "it means, you can dance like no one's watching!" She nodded back at the dance floor, "they're all too pissed to care what you're doing…"

He realised she was already slightly moving her body to the beat from where they stood.

Summer laughed at his face. She pointed out the bar, "go get drinks then, Atwood." She smirked at him, "and watch…" and she blew him a kiss and she backed onto the dance floor.

She soon disappeared into the crowd and Ryan did as he was told, going to the bar and ordering two cokes.

After he walked back to the side of the dance floor drinks in hand. He couldn't see Summer and he felt uneasy as he took in the older guys in the room. Did she really think coming here on her own had ever been a good idea? At least she had said she stayed sober, in other words.

Ryan noticed some more steps to the side, where there was a tiered area and seating. He headed over and up the stairs and found a seat overlooking the dance floor.

Everyone was drunk, she had been right about that. They obviously all thought they looked the bomb, but it was just arms and legs and people tripping up over each other, out of time dancing and shouting the words to the song.

It took him a few minutes longer to locate Summer in the gyrating crowd.

He had to grin when he saw her.

Summer was pretty much in the middle of the dance floor, ignoring everyone around her and dancing like… well, like no one was watching.

But Ryan was.

He laughed to himself as he saw she was singing along to the song, "let's do this one more time!" The whole crowd shouted along to the song.

If he hadn't known better he'd have thought she was drunk. She moved far more gracefully than the crowd around her though.

Ryan glared as a guy tried to start dancing with her, putting his arms on her hips and grinding, he was angry for a split second, but had to laugh as Summer made an "eeew" type face, removed the guy's hands and danced her way to another part of the dance floor.

Summer seemed to be aware of eyes on her and he watched as she struggled to scan the edge of the dance floor where they had previously been due to her height in the masses.

Eventually she seemed to give up and go back to full on dancing like she didn't care.

It was beyond cute.

He kept his eyes locked on her as he smiled to himself watching her dance and let go for a few more songs. He saw a few more guys checking her out, but no one else made a move to dance with her.

Ryan took a few sips of his drink and when he looked back down at the dance floor, Summer's brown eyes found his. She smiled widely and waved to him.

He gave her a grin and waved back.

Summer raised her eyebrows and beckoned to him to join her on the dance floor. Ryan laughed and shook his head. Then he picked up her drink and pointed to it.

A new song merged into the last beats of the one before and Ryan could just make out a club version of an older song he knew.

She nodded in understanding, but held up a finger indicating she wanted to dance to the song he recognised. He nodded back and continued to watch her amused.

Summer kept her gaze on Ryan as she got back into the rhythm of dancing, she would break their stare to do a turn in her dance or to move and find more room from the drunks around her, but she would keep catching his eye as she sang long.

As the beats of a new song started, Summer pointed at the sign by the exit for the toilet mouthed "I need to pee," Ryan nodded giving her a thumbs up to show he understood.

He settled further back into his chair now not having something to watch downstairs, and suddenly was aware of a presence behind him.

He turned a bit more to see who was right behind him and found a tipsy looking blonde girl, she was looking behind her back at some girls who seemed to be gesturing her forwards.

When she turned to face him she gasped to find he was looking directly at her, she smiled nervously, "hi," she shouted over the music.

Ryan did his best to muster a smile, not wanting to be a compete jerk, "hi," he shouted back.

"Can I get you a drink?" She asked.

Ryan grimaced, "er, no… thanks… I'm kinda here with someone…"

She looked disappointed, "are you sure?" she shouted. "You've been sat on your own ages, maybe she's gone home with someone –"

"She's been dancing – she'll be up in a minute," he gave her a sad smile and half turned his back on her hoping she'd take the hint.

Ryan turned towards the stairs in time to see Summer bound towards him, he grinned at her and passed her a drink.

Summer looked hot and sweaty and she grabbed the glass from him thankfully, drinking half of it quickly to help cool her down.

She popped it back on the table behind him and gave him a shy smile, "I'm a freak, right?"

Ryan laughed, "totally."

Summer eyed up the girl over his shoulder who was watching them with interest, "who's your friend?"

Ryan shrugged, looking sideways over his shoulder, "some drunk."

"Umph," Summer made a noise and moved towards him gripping the back of his neck and pulling him into a hungry kiss, marking her territory.

She pulled away, "so, if you're not going to dance, we should go?"

Ryan shook his head, "I'm actually enjoying myself." He gave her a sexy grin, "you're putting on quite a show Roberts."

"Well, as much as I love dancing, I'm only going back out there if you come –" she glanced back at the girl who hit on Ryan, "I'm not leaving you here with these vultures."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "one girl has spoken to me – in comparison, pretty much all the guys have checked you out."

Summer stepped away from him, but took his hand, "well you'll have to dance with me then, huh?"

"Sum, I don't dance when I'm drunk. You've got no chance when I'm sober."

Summer sighed and pulled him to his feet anyway, she casually wrapped her arms around his neck and brought their noses together. "Then let's go get a room."

"We've got a room," Ryan deadpanned.

It earned him a glare and a smack to his arm, "I know, dumbass," and then she kissed him again.

* * *

Ryan arrived home Saturday late afternoon, after an interesting yet enjoyable evening at Summer's club, they two had returned to the motel room and not had much sleep.

Ryan had ended up ringing the front desk in the morning and paying extra to keep the room until the afternoon just so they could actually sleep.

He'd enjoyed the outing to the diner and club and the snuggling to late afternoon with Summer just as much as the sex.

After dumping his bag into the pool house, he went to greet Seth Sandy and Kirsten in the main house.

"Hey," Seth said, hardly looking up from the video game he was playing from his position on the floor

"Hey man," Ryan went into the kitchen and pulled out a can of pop and took it back into the other room, he slumped down onto the sofa. Tired and pleased to be home to rest, but missing Summer already.

"How was Chino?" Seth asked, stealing a look at Ryan from his game.

Ryan thought about his time in "Chino", he didn't realise he was sitting there with a goofy grin on his face, "good."

Seth picked up on Ryan's grin after a few glances and paused his game.

Seth smirked at Ryan, "well you obviously got some last night," Seth waggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Ryan nearly choked his drink, "what – how did you?"

"I'm picking off a range of signals from what I call my laydar," Seth grinned at his brother widely, "-you seem in a better mood than when you left yesterday. Case in point, that big grin on your face. So, tell me, who was she?"

Seth pulled himself from his gaming position on the floor to the sofa, and beamed wickedly at Ryan.

Ryan groaned, "I'm not giving you details of my sex life, Seth. You don't go into details about you and Anna –"

Seth shrugged, and incher closer, "well –" he began.

Ryan groaned louder cutting him off, "- I don't wanna hear it man, some stuff should be private y'know."

Seth was pouting, "well was it just a one night stand or you got yourself a girlfriend?"

Ryan pulled himself up and started towards the back door, "bye, Seth." He called over his shoulder.

Seth shrugged to himself and slid back down to the floor, picking up the controller he un-paused the game and started clicking away again.

* * *

A/N: **The song Summer is dancing to when Ryan first sees her on the dance floor is Starships, Nicki Minaj (in my mind anyway!)**

**Then the song where their eyes meet and Summer sings along to him, is a club version of "Because the Night" (original version is by Patti Smith that Ryan knows, and there is a clubland version too)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Crave**

* * *

Ryan didn't see Summer all day Monday at school. He was more than a little disappointed especially since he made the effort to approach and sit with Marissa at lunch hoping Summer would be joining her best friend.

Ryan didn't end up seeing her until the Tuesday morning outside of school; he couldn't help but smile widely as she caught his eye.

He was on his own, Seth having ditched him earlier to hang with Anna before school.

Summer too was on her own, so they approached each other; Ryan admired her long stretchy dress and the way it dipped at her breasts enhancing her cleavage.

"Hey, Atwood," Summer swapped her bag to her other shoulder and smirked as she realised where his gaze lay.

"Hey, freak," using her own word for herself from the other night he winked at her, conjuring up images from a few nights ago.

Summer recognised what he was referring to and rolled her eyes, "shut up!" She smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

Ryan leaned in closer, "so, er, fancy hangin' out tonight?" He asked, his eyes sizzling.

She let out an exasperated groan, "no."

Summer caught his hurt expression at her bluntness, "I can't," she leaned closer to him, "I got my period," she said with gentle emphasis.

"Oh," Ryan stepped back, "OH."

Summer nodded with an embarrassed smile, "yeah, oh."

Ryan was disappointed, but he would rather hang out with her with no sex than not at all, he shrugged, "well, we could still hang?"

He watched as shoulders began to relax, she nodded, "I'd like that."

He grinned, "OK. Well you wanna come by the pool house?"

She frowned, "better if you come to mine? Daddy and step-monster have extended their week away so I have the place to myself still."

Her words caused Ryan to have an instantaneous flashback of the last time he was at her house, but he knew that scenario wouldn't be happening tonight with her situation.

Ryan was also peeved to learn she had been on her own in that huge house for over a week now, and would be for the rest of the week ahead. He made a mental note to keep her busy this week, sex or not, so she wouldn't be lonely.

"Sure, I'll drop by just before eight?"

"Sure," she agreed. "I'll order in?"

Ryan nodded, his mind now thinking of ways to escape dinner with the Cohen's.

Summer shifted her bag again, "well I got to go, laters."

As she floated past Ryan's eyes followed; her long stretchy dress was doing interesting things to her behind, he found his head swivelled to one side to watch her go.

He didn't hear Seth come up behind him, "Ryan man, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were checking out my ex's ass." Seth chuckled, joking.

Ryan fake laughed along with his brother, "let's get to class, man."

* * *

Ryan made his excuses to Sandy and Kirsten about going to study at a friend's house for a test. He avoided Seth, knowing he'd try to probe into which friend and which class Ryan had a test in. He'd still have to think of an answer, but avoiding Seth for now gave him more time to plan his response.

Ryan pulled up at Summer's as arranged just before eight, she opened the door ready to greet him as he got out of the car.

"Hey, I've ordered in Chinese, it's on the way," she called from the doorway.

"Great," Ryan reached the door and quickly encased her in his arms as gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Summer giggled and pushed him back slightly, "what was that for?"

Ryan smiled, "what? I'm just saying hi."

Summer raised her eyebrows at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "you know you're not getting any tonight, right?"

Ryan gave her a hurt look, "well I'm sorry that I just like the way your lips feel on mine…" then he planted a quick kiss square on her lips. He began again, in all seriousness, "honestly, I've got no ulterior motives tonight, I swear." Ryan tried to put his arms back around her but she gave him a suspicious look and moved back into the house.

Shutting the front door behind him Ryan headed after her into the kitchen, where she began to make them something to drink, Ryan couldn't help but grin as he saw the counter he'd enjoyed her on last time, "we eating in here?" He asked with a smirk, running his hands along the surface.

Summer turned to him and catching his stroke across the surface her face turned into a glare as she caught his smirk, "smart ass," she murmured.

Bringing him over his drink, she nodded towards the door to the next room, "we'll eat in there, put a film on or something."

Ryan nodded and took a slip of his drink.

The door bell went and Summer's face lit up, "food!" she exclaimed, "thank god. I'm starving." She thrust her drink at him and waved him through the door as she dashed off to answer the front door.

Fifteen minutes later they were sat on the floor in the family room, containers of Chinese food spread out around them; Summer had given in and let Ryan as 'her guest' pick a movie to watch, although with her collection he hadn't had much choice; they were either total chick flicks or bad scary movies.

He had finally settled on a scary movie, choosing 'The Grudge' not having seen it himself yet.

As the film started, they reached for the box of noddles at the same time, Ryan pulling his tongue out at her as he got to it first, he tipped some into the box he was already eating from before offering it to her.

Summer reached to take it, but teasingly Ryan then held it out of her reach.

"Hey!" She laughed, "give me that!"

Ryan held it further from her as she reached for it again, "what do you say?"

Summer glared, "or else!" and she quickly lunged and grabbed it landing half on top of him in the process.

Although the noddle box had been saved, Ryan's other container had toppled onto the door, luckily nothing spilled out onto the soft cream carpet, and Ryan propped it back up as they both laughed at their current position; Summer sprawled out half on Ryan's lap.

Had it not been for Summer's current situation, Ryan knew this would have led to other things…

As the laughing ceased, their eyes caught, they held the gaze; just longingly staring at each other and it became more intense. Ryan thought how beautiful her eyes were, he felt like he was looking into her soul, he realised he was holding his breath.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Summer asked, sounding breathless too.

Ryan held her gaze for a second longer, before looking down to her lips, he bit his own, "like what?"

Then he bent his head and kissed her softly.

It was the most tender kiss they had shared yet, and definitely the most intense. Ryan lent in further and slowly eased his tongue into her mouth; she accepted it and groaned into his mouth.

He felt her place down the noddle box on the floor and her hand grasped his head, her fingers gently pulling at his hair. The other hand found the back of his neck and caressed it softly as their mouths moved against each other.

Ryan responded at the same time by tangling one of his own hands in her long hair gripping at the back of her head, the other pressed onto her back holding her tightly against him.

Eventually they had to come up for air.

Summer pulled back from it slowly, "mmmmm," she said appreciatively, her lips curving into a smile.

"We're missing the film," she whispered, Summer turned around in his lap so her back was resting on his chest, Ryan shifted to get more comfortable in their new position, opening his legs and letting her slip to the floor and adjust between them.

They became absorbed in watching the movie and eating their food, which was now not an easy task for Ryan as he didn't want to get any in Summer's hair.

Ryan had to hide his laugh as she squirmed at the scary parts in the film and tried to cover her eyes. After he had had enough to eat, he abandoned the empty container on the floor and wrapped his arms around her protectively, "don't worry, Sum. I won't let the scary Japanese ghost girl get you."

Summer stayed transfixed on the screen, "you are so staying here tonight," she murmured, "it's your fault we're watching this shit."

Ryan laughed, "OK, just pass me my cell. I best let Seth and the Cohen's know I'm being forced to stay for your protection."

She shifted uneasily, as she sensed another scary part was coming in the film. Then she looked up and caught his eye, "you offered to stay the other week," she huffed.

Ah, Ryan remembered. He had assumed she had been too drunk to recall, "and I have no problem in staying. But you gotta give me chance to get an excuse in place with the Cohen's… tonight we're studying," he informed her. "I don't think that requires a sleepover."

Summer thought for a few seconds, "well, I'll come back with you then, I'll wait in the car – if we go fairly late, you can say goodnight and be seen to go to off to bed in the pool house, then you can sneak back out around the back with some clothes for tomorrow… Leave a note someplace Seth will find in the morning saying you've left early already or something so you can come to school with me," she beamed at him, pleased with herself.

Then they both jumped as the scary part finally happened in the film.

Ryan eyed her suspiciously, "you're really into this sneaking about shit huh? You sure you've not done it before?"

Summer gave him a smug look, "you'll never know, Ryan."

* * *

Please Review :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Crave**

**Rewrote this and the next chapter ever so slightly as I was a total idiot and mentioned Zach as someone Summer was just meeting, when in Chapter One she broke up with him! What a idiot I am! You guys could've told me, it was just on the off chance I decided to reread the story from the start to see if it was progressing how I wanted it too... anyway, it's fixed now :)  
**

* * *

Summer's plan had gone smoothly, Ryan stayed the night in Summer's room with her in his arms… for once they hadn't been tempted for it to lead to other things due to Summer's time of the month.

The next morning the pair were in Summer's kitchen pulling cereal from the cupboard, milk from the fridge and making coffee.

"So, how come you didn't tell me Friday night your parents were away for another week?" Ryan asked as he poured Summer a coffee.

Summer shrugged, adding the milk to their bowls of cereal, "didn't think to. Daddy goes away a lot so it's nothing new to me, step-monsters pretty much always wasted so she doesn't really count as being there…" she smirked at him, "could've saved yourself the bill for the room if you'd known, sorry…" she handed him his bowl, then began eating out of her own.

Ryan shook his head, and pushed her coffee towards her, "no, I'm not bothered about that – besides, it was worth every penny," he leered before digging in to his cereal.

Summer shuddered, "you make it sound far dirtier than it was!"

"So, when are they back?"

"Saturday morning," she shrugged, "or so they say." Ryan couldn't help but hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Do you want me to stay any other night to keep you company?" Ryan hated the thought of her in the big house alone, especially at night.

Summer shook her head, "nah, I'm fine. I've told you before, I don't need a white knight, I'm fine on my own," off Ryan's hurt look she backtracked, "but if you're not offering as a 'white knight' but as a man craving sex, then yeah," she gave him a wicked smile, "come over."

Ryan grinned back, "I most certainly will."

Summer's eye caught the clock on the wall, "jeez, we'd better get a move on – you've gotta beat Seth to school since you left the Cohen's early this morning, remember?"

Ryan's eyes followed hers to the clock, "yeah, we'd better get a move on."

* * *

When Seth got to school Summer and Ryan were hanging on the front steps, deciding Ryan would have done whatever it was he needed to in the library first thing.

"Hey, man," Seth greeted, "you took off way early this morning. What's up with that?"

Ryan shrugged, "just had some stuff to do," Summer was glad that Ryan didn't ever need many words, Seth accepted that as an answer and immediately began talking about something else.

They followed Seth as he walked into the school, Seth continued his rambling whilst Ryan and Summer shot each other secret glances.

"Anyways, mi amigos," Seth was saying, "I got to get to my locker to grab something – I'll see you later."

"Later, Cohen," Summer half waved goodbye.

"See ya, Seth," Ryan turned to Summer as his brother headed down the hall, "so you want to meet for lunch?"

Summer's eyes met his, her interest sparked, "what do you have in mind?" she asked, moving to the side of the hall and pressing up her back against it.

Ryan leant on the nearest locker, leaning in towards her, "I was thinking we could get out of here."

Summer grinned mischievously, "were you really, Atwood? And what about my er, situation?"

Ryan just gave her a sly smile, "well just kissing was quite nice last night -"

"Hey Sum," Marissa suddenly appeared next to them, "hey Ryan."

"Hey," they chorused back, Ryan dropping his arm from the locker and standing up straight with a slight cough.

"Got anything planned for after school, Sum?" Marissa asked, leaning up against the locked next to her friend.

Summer shot Ryan an aplogy look, "yeah, actually. My dad and Gloria are away, Ryan and I were just thinking about hanging if you wana come too…"

Marissa's eyebrow raised, "you and…" he gaze shifted to Ryan, "you?"

"Yeah," Summer began casually, "with Seth always with Anna Ryan's at a loose end, and my best friends usually otherwise occupied too," Marissa looked guiltily at her friend, "so we figured we'd arrange something."

Watching the exchange Ryan realised it wasn't just her dad Summer was missing, it was her best friend too.

"Sorry Sum, Alex and I will totally be there later…" suddenly something occurred to Marissa, "of course, Alex doesn't have to come –"

Summer was shaking her head, "nah, she can come, I've told you I really like her, I just miss you."

Marissa lit up, "OK well, message me the details," she smiled at them both and she readjusted her bag on her shoulder and began to walk away, "see you later."

"Bye Coop," Summer waved off her best friend and then turned back to Ryan, "you don't mind do you – I hardly see her these days, we could invite Seth and Anna too?"

"It's cool," something occurred to Ryan, "Seth was having Zach over after school to play video games tonight."

Summer looked unfazed at the mention of her ex, "he can come too, between him and Anna Seth'll be kept occupied... It'll be fun…" she leaned into him, "it's not like we can get up to no good at the moment anyways!"

The bell rang and Summer put her hand on Ryan's arm, "you let Seth and Zach know, Anna's in my first class so I'll ask her," and she was off already halfway down the hall, "Laters, Atwood."

Two minutes into his first class Ryan's phone vibrated with a message, looking at it it read; "let me know about lunch" Ryan had thought she'd forgotten all about his plans for lunch.

Now he just had to come up with something.

* * *

They arranged to leave the school together through messages back and forth all morning. Summer swung by the front of the school and picked Ryan up in her car as soon as the lunch bell rang.

She glanced at him as she drove quickly away before anyone could spot them, "where to, Atwood?"

He eyed her, "depends, you need to go to any afternoon classes?" He asked mysteriously.

Summer shook her head, but shot him a smile, "why Ryan, are we ditching… you are a bad influence," she teased.

Ryan directed her to a harbour a few miles outside of Newport, they left Summer's car parked on the beach front and he led her to a small café on the seafront.

He directed Summer into a booth that had the best beach view. He smiled at her "trust me to order for you?" he asked he approached the counter backwards waiting to see her nod before turning to order their food.

Ordering two chicken salad baguettes, and two cokes, one diet for Summer, he took the drinks back to the table to wait for their food.

Summer smiled at him, "what's with the lunch time trip out anywho?"

Ryan shrugged, "after last week, I need some time to chill. Figured lunch out of Newport and a walk along a beach this afternoon would do the trick before your 'gathering' tonight."

She smiled at him apologetically, "sorry about that. We can do something just us tomorrow evening if you like – although we still won't be able to – y'know," she looked down at her drink and blushed.

Ryan reached across the table and took her hand, "that's OK. There's other things we can do."

Summer shifted in place uneasily at his words and took her hand away from his. Suddenly Ryan realised what that sounded like he'd implied and he felt himself flush scarlet. "Oh – I didn't mean –"

"Is that your tactful way of asking for a blow job?" Summer asked bluntly, her eyes on his.

Ryan swallowed under her gaze, "no! Honestly, that sounded so wrong. I was just meaning kissing – cuddling. Watching films like the other night. It was nice."

Summer studied him cautiously. And slowly a smile worked it's way onto her beautiful face, and Ryan relaxed, "I was kidding…" she leaned in, "and a BJ might me on the cards, you never know," she winked at him and Ryan blushed even more, "there's no need for both of us to go without pleasure."

Ryan shook his head, "no, it's OK. I'd never take without giving so –"

Summer reached and squeezed his hand, "I know." She said meaningfully.

* * *

"You OK? You've not been yourself all night?" Ryan approached Summer in the kitchen.

He'd noticed she'd disappeared to refill her drink five minutes ago but hadn't come back.

Seth and Zach had been wildly playing some video game Seth had brought over and Marissa and Alex were talking with Anna about girly stuff.

Summer would have usually been in her element with the 'girly stuff' but she just seemed miserable tonight, not saying much and what she did say was quite bitchy; whatever it had been regarding.

She was slouched on one of the bar stools and he noticed a packet of pain killers next to the drink she was nursing.

Summer caught Ryan frowning at the box of pain killers and shrugged at him, "girls gotta take something for damn period pains," she explained, quickly tucking the box into her purse that was also on the counter.

Ryan winced, Summer rolled her eyes. "Sorry. I forget guys don't want to hear about periods."

"No, it's not that," Ryan gingerly stepped closer and put a hand on the small of her back, rubbing it slightly, "I just don't like the thought of you being in pain."

It earned him another eye roll, "whatever."

He continued rubbing her back gently and he noticed she leaned back slightly, despite her harsh retort.

"You want me to make you a hot drink or something?" He offered kindly.

Summer scowled at him, "vodka would be more appropriate."

Ryan let out a short laugh, but then gave her a sympathetic look as she threw him a death stare, "I don't think that would be wise. Alcohol's not exactly the best thing to have with pain killers."

"You say the sweetest things," she cooed sarcastically.

Ryan sighed, trying not to take her snarky comments to heart, "you know what you need right now –" he was thinking a bubble bath and candles, that's what women in films always seemed to do when they had a hard day or were stressed, right?

Summer gave him another look of pure murder, and she knocked his hand off her back " – a baseball bat and an alibi?" She asked, jumping off the stool and heading back to join everyone else.

Ryan followed, his memory refreshed of what hard work Summer could be.

* * *

Bit of a nothing Chapter I know. Just wanting to put emphasis on the fact they are enjoying each others company now, not just the sex. And that they care for each other. I realise it is coming from Ryan more, and I am trying to write it more from Ryan's POV than Summer's...


	12. Chapter 12

**Crave**

* * *

When he saw her Thursday morning at school Summer's demander had totally changed, she was no longer sharp and bitchy and obviously from the way she was strutting around the place like she owned it in shockingly high heels, she wasn't in pain anymore.

She was wearing a very low cut lop and short skirt and totally owned the place. As she walked past their car as Ryan and Seth pulled up, she glanced back and held Ryan's gaze for a few seconds, fire and lust in her eyes.

"Wow," Seth murmured, checking her out as he got out the car.

She bounced over to them, "hi boys," she said a huge grin on her face.

Ryan frowned; the look she just sent him was polar opposite of the curt goodbye she had given him last night. He wasn't going to get used to these mood swings.

Seth grinned like a fool, "hey Summer," Ryan shoved him, seeing where Seth's gaze lay.

Summer didn't seem to be minding Seth's ogling, "like what you see Cohen?"

Seth flushed red, "well, erm, isn't your top a little low, y'know for school? Nobody's going to be able to concentrate."

Ryan eyed up her legs, "skirts a little high, too."

Summer's smile disappeared, and she rolled her eyes, "like a low cut top and a mini skirt ever hurt anyone!"

"Morning," Anna called as she approached, she cast a gaze over Summer, "cute outfit, Summer," she said before leaning in to kiss Seth hello.

Summer's dazzling smile returned, "thanks!"

Seth and Anna began walking away, "see you guys later."

Summer turned her attention back to Ryan, she fixed him with a sultry gaze and stepped closer, "it's for you, y'know."

She posed for him and Ryan gulped, "er, thanks."

She grinned wider at his breathless reaction, "so I was thinking, we should do something tonight," she winked at him, she changed the way she was standing and moved closer to him. Ryan could see further down her top.

He dragged his eyes back to her face, and blushed, "I, er thought –"

She fixed her gaze to him, "like we discussed the other day, there's no reason for you not to be getting any pleasure…" He watched as her eyes raked down him, finally settling on his crotch she bit her lip and sighed, "maybe we should find an empty classroom later… I'm not sure I can wait til tonight to pleasure you."

Ryan swallowed, took in a deep breath and pulled himself together. He gripped her arm, walking her with him towards the school.

"Oooh, we going to the broom closet now, Atwood?" she asked, strutting along quickly next to him, her heels clicking on the floor.

"I'm taking you to class," he answered gruffly, trying to ignore his urge to actually find a empty classroom or closet as they entered the school.

"Are we doing some sort of role play thing – because that's totally hot," she murmured against him.

Ryan pushed her into the nearest empty classroom, briefly wondering if anyone had noticed. They got a few suspicious stares from other students, but it was mainly down to Summer's alluring outfit.

Summer attacked his lips the second the door was closed, gently he pushed her away. "What are you trying to do to me?!" He groaned.

Summer pouted, "I just want to pleasure you."

Ryan groaned again, "but we can't **do** anything."

Summer smirked, "but I can – "

"- how can you dress up like that, tell me it's for me – and expect me to not want to fuck you?" His eyes, hungry met hers, "when are you going to be able to…?"

Summer quickly counted days in her head, "I guess… Sunday."

Ryan took in another deep breath, "then I'll see you Sunday – at yours?"

Summer frowned, "my dad'll be back. I'll come to the pool house."

He gently stroked her arm, "it doesn't mean we can't hang out in the meantime, just," he gestured to her outfit, "don't torture me, OK?"

She smiled and looked down at what she was wearing, "is it really too much for school?"

"Seth could barely form words."

He watched as she shifted down the skirt a little and then adjusted her top so not as much cleavage was showing, then she pulled out a cropped jacket from her bag and pulled it on, "acceptable?" she asked.

He didn't get chance to answer as the bell rang and students started piling into the room, a few of them whispered about finding Summer and Ryan in there alone, but the two quickly exited and were thankful they hadn't been in the middle of anything more erotic.

Ryan still found a few guys eyed up Summer as he followed her down the hall to his next class, he glared at each and every one; not that anyone noticed. Not that he was even aware of doing it himself.

* * *

Friday evening they all went to the Bait Shop to see some band perform. Summer once again arrived with Marissa and Alex, as she was on a rare weekend night off, whilst Ryan and Seth got picked up by Anna.

Everyone was more into the band than Ryan and Summer and they soon found themselves left at the table alone together.

"Do you think they're good?" Summer asked, winkling her nose and leaning forward onto the table that separated them.

Ryan shrugged, "they're OK, I guess. It's not horrific to listen too, but I'm not about to run and bombard the stage," his eyes flicked to the stage, where their friends were cheering and dancing.

Summer nodded, but before she could say anything else someone appeared at the table beside them, "hey guys, mind if I join you?"

It was Summer's ex Zach, who due to his friendship with Seth, Ryan had had to endure Comic Book meetings with him. He had nothing against the guy, but his company was not the sort he'd have chosen to keep had it not been for Seth.

Summer gave him a surprisingly warm smile, "sure," she gestured to one of the seats, "take your pick."

Zach sat down and nodded towards the stage, "what do you think of the band?"

Summer gave Ryan a quick knowing smile, "not bad, but not for us."

Zach nodded in agreement, "yeah, I agree. I'd give it a miss but Seth wanted me to come and –"

Summer groaned, "- and lettme guess, talk Comic books right? Jeez could the guy be any more of a geek." She gave Ryan another knowing smile, thinking he would agree but she was met with a glare and she quickly realised she may have offended their newest friend, "oh shit," she reached to touch Zach's arm, "that came out wrong, I didn't mean –"

Zach laughed, "it's OK. I fully admit that my love of comic books is truly geeky."

Ryan was frowning, Summer's hand still rested on Zach's arm.

Summer was laughing at Zach's words until she caught Ryan's frown and followed his gaze to where her hand lay and jumped back quickly.

Summer stood, "I'm going to grab a drink. Ryan – you want to give me a hand?"

Ryan stood too, "sure."

"Zach, would you like a drink?" Summer asked her ex politely. At his nod, she confirmed what he wanted and the two made their way to the bar.

As soon as they were out of earshot Summer got Ryan's attention by touching his arm, and electricity shot through them, they both noticed and met each other's gaze with lustful eyes.

"Ryan, I'm sorry, I was just trying to make up for being a bit cold towards Zach the other night, I know he's my ex but we ended things amicably, I have got to be civil to him if he's going to start hanging out with us all."

Ryan made himself look confused, "what exactly, are you sorry for?"

Summer frowned, "you seemed offended when I touched his arm –"

"- you can touch whoevers arm you like, Summer," he said with a shrug, hoping he didn't sound bothered.

But he was bothered, he realised, but only because he didn't want to lose what they had together he thought – sex, obviously, he confirmed in his own mind.

But Summer was deep in thought and looked even more confused, Ryan turned to the bar to catch the bar tenders attention.

He felt Summer join his side, "so, you don't mind me flirting with other guys?" She asked, unsure.

Yes, Ryan minds screamed, but that wasn't what they arranged, "no," he answered bluntly.

"Have you – have you been chatting up other girls?" She asked. Was that a flash of jealousy he caught in her eyes? He wondered.

He shrugged, "not particularly, but what we have is just casual right? So if you want to get back together with Zach…" he sighed, "go for it." What was he saying, is mind screeched obscenities at him.

Summer looked hurt, "I don't like Zach, well like that! Duh! That's why we broke up!" she crossed her arms in front of her chest and inflicted him with a stony glare, "why are you being like this? What we're doing is supposed to be fun –"

"- Exactly. You shouldn't be apologising to me for touching another guy's arm. What we arranged **is** fun, but you don't owe me any apologies for whatever else you get up to, Summer."

At that moment the bar tender came over enquiring what they wanted, "two cokes and one diet coke." Ryan ordered automatically.

Summer leaned over the bar, "just two cokes," she corrected emotionlessly. She fixed Ryan with another glare, "I'm not thirsty," and with that she moved away from the bar.

Ryan growled in frustration quickly told the bar tender to forget it and followed her. He watched as she went back to their table where she grabbed her jacket. Zach had turned in his chair to face the band and didn't notice Summer behind him.

She then quickly moved for the door, Ryan intercepted her before she could get there, he grabbed her arm, "where are you going?"

"Home," she stated simply, knocking his arm off from her and continuing out the door.

Ryan quickly followed her, and was annoyed to see it had started to rain. That was unusual for Newport, but rather fitting for this strange friction that had suddenly happened between them.

She was walking quickly and he had to half jog to catch her up, "but you came with Alex and Marissa," he pointed out.

"I'll get a cab home," she informed him, not stopping in her stride.

He fell into step beside her, "I'll come with you."

"My parents are home," she reminded him of the fact she had told him earlier. "And you know we can't…" she drifted off, then fixed him with a sudden glare, "not that I'd want to with you right now anyway."

Ryan pulled her arm and forced her to stop, "I just want to make sure you get home safely, OK?"

She looked down at his arms holding her still and swallowed down her anger, then when she looked into his eyes and she only saw his concern. Slowly a bit of her anger ebbed away.

They stood like that for a few moments just staring at each other. Summer trying to cool her anger and Ryan waiting for her decision.

Finally she spoke, she took his hands from her but held onto them, "is this… is this between us getting too complicated? Because we should end it if it is."

Ryan certainly didn't want that so shook his head instantly, "no. Maybe we need to outline a few points about what we expect of each other in terms of… other people we may be attracted too. But no, I don't want it to end."

Summer looked torn, "me either. But we didn't want anything complicated…" then she closed her eyes and sighed, "maybe this is just me, I get moody when I get my period and since we haven't been indulging in our favourite past time together this week, it's made it complicated when it's not… we're just missing the sex, right?" She looked at him hopefully for confirmation.

He couldn't help but smirk at her, "I know I am."

It made her smile, "you can't say I didn't offer several times to er… help you out."

Ryan grinned back, "and I told you I wouldn't allow it unless I could return the favour…"

Summer rolled her eyes, "you wouldn't have had to 'return the favour' as you put it right away," her face scrunched up at the thought, "and eeew at that thought by the way… you could have just saved it for next week, saved us both from this," she gestured between them "tension."

They both seem to realise at the same time they were both soaked through.

"Let's get back inside," Ryan took a few steps back towards the direction they had came in.

Summer pulled at her damp hair, "are you crazy, I'm not going back in with my hair like this. I'll grab that cab, say bye to everyone for me?"

Ryan moved back toward her, "do you want me to –"

Summer shook her head, "I'll be fine," she said exasperated. Then she gave the area a quick once over for anyone they knew, before closing the gap between them, and giving him a quick kiss.

Ryan wanted to deepen it but Summer pulled away before he could even wrap his arms around her.

"We're fine," she validated with a whisper and then turned to walk away. "See you Sunday?" she asked with a seductive smile.

"Hell, yes," he grinned, watching her saunter away.

He turned to walk away himself, "oh and Ryan –" he turned back to face her to find she was still marching away, not looking back, but he could feel in her words she was smiling as she teasingly called, "give Zach a goodbye kiss from me." It was Zach that had inadvertently started this mess in the first place.

What hadn't occurred to either of them, was that they needn't end their undefined relationship as Summer initially suggested just to stop it getting complicated, they could just let it get complicated, it was what they both wanted although they just hadn't realised it just yet.

* * *

Wow, I was really slow to update that time, sorry! I'll try and update sooner next time!

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Crave**

**A/N: Also I have chosen to rewrite a part of this chapter. I think I uploaded it before I was truly happy and writing following chapters mentioning "rules" plus rereading Chapter One they had pretty much already established what I originally wrote this chapter. I have rewritten it to give it definate rules. This was hard, but worth it I think. Please Review!  
**

* * *

When Ryan woke very early on Sunday morning, he woke with a sense of anticipation and excitement.

He hadn't heard from Summer since she left him in the rain outside The Bait Shop Friday evening, he'd been tempted to ring her yesterday to arrange plans for todays… meeting. But in the end he had decided it would be better to wait for Summer to make first contact. A small part of him worried she wouldn't contact him, or worse still, turn up at all.

Glancing at the clock he groaned, it was really very early. Knowing his luck, he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep and Summer probably wouldn't call him until the afternoon.

Realising he had hours to kill and that he'd just be tossing and turning trying to get back to sleep he decided to get up and have a shower.

Ryan stayed in the shower for quite a while, letting the hot water cascade over his body he sighed, feeling relaxed.

He began to think of Summer and how much he had missed sexual contact with her the past week. He thought of her smile, her laugh, her eyes and then began to think about other parts of her body and exactly what he was going to do to that body when he saw her later.

His cock began to twitch in excitement and Ryan grasped himself roughly as he began to masturbate to his thoughts.

After a minute he was harshly jolted away from his thoughts and he strained to listen; he was sure he'd heard a knock at the bathroom door.

Ryan was relieved and his stomach fluttered in excitement as he heard the voice at the door calling for him.

"Ryan?" The door began to open, "I'm coming in…"

Ryan stuck his head round the shower curtain in time to see Summer slip in the door and shut it behind her, she turned and met his gaze as a slow smile worked its way onto his face.

She blushed a little and he caught her eyes as they lingered on the shower curtain for a split second before returning to his, "sorry for barging in… I just wanted to see you…" she bit her bottom lip.

Before he knew what he was doing, Ryan pushed the shower curtain back, forgetting the stream of the shower and the fact he was causing it to drip onto the floor; he revealed his naked body and hard erection.

Summer gasped and jumped back a little away from the spray of the water, but then her eyes landed on his erection and he watched as she gulped.

Ryan spoke for the first time and was surprised at how husky his voice sounded filled with desire, "I was just thinking about you." He said pointedly, looking down at his cock where Summer's gaze was caught.

Summer tore her eyes away from his excitement and met his gaze, "you know, that's not really an appropriate form of dress when you have company?"

He watched only half listening as she shimmed out of her skirt revealing her soft tanned legs and dark purple panties.

"No?" He asked, leaning on the shower wall keeping his eyes trained to her as she then pulled her top over her head showing him a matching bra that enhanced her breasts perfectly.

She shook her head, sadly, "no, I think you'd better slip into something more comfortable," Ryan moved back into the shower to make room for her as she stepped closer, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor.

Ryan swallowed hard and kept still as she shimmed out of her panties leaving her completely naked. She moved towards him and the shower knowingly.

He helped her step in and steadied her putting his hands on her hips, just the mere touch to her skin had him going crazy. Water cascaded down them both and Summer groaned in enjoyment at the hot water, Ryan pushed his erection to her side so she could feel the extent of his excitement, "like what?" he asked gruffly.

He felt her press something into his hand. Ryan audibly groaned as he saw it was a condom, he practically dropped Summer as he quickly turned away from the water spray in order to put it on.

Whilst he was doing so, Summer reached and yanked the shower curtain closed, she pressed her body up to his back, and leant up to reach his ear, "like me," she whispered.

* * *

After a rather good time in the shower the couple had moved to Ryan's bed for a more conventional coupling.

After lying together and catching back their breath, Summer hoisted herself up and walked naked to his dresser; she pulled out one of his wife beaters and pulled it on. Ryan admired the parts of her body it didn't quite cover.

She then disappeared back into the bathroom, coming back in with her clothes which she neatly folded and put on the side, as she bent over to straighten her shoes on the floor Ryan was disappointed to see she had put back on her panties.

When she was done she came and sat opposite him on the bed, crossed her legs and she did her best to look all serious.

"So… after our conversation Friday," Summer began, giving Ryan an uneasy look, "we said we'd outline some of the expectations of each other… would it be fair to call them 'rules' of our… er… arrangement?"

Ryan shrugged; he could see a flash of her dark purple panties from how she was sitting and made an extra effort to focus on her face, "sure, rules." He was interested to see what she had to say on the subject, he certainly didn't like the thought of her flirting and being interested in other guys, but he was willing to go with whatever terms Summer set out in order to keep their so called arrangement.

"Right, so Rule One. I was thinking, and it's obvious I know, but; keeping it a secret. I know we've pretty much agreed that already..."

"Totally," Ryan agreed, "apart from when you mentioned something to Marissa," he said, remembering that day at the beach when she had aruged with her best friend.

Summer groaned, "I know, my bad. I wouldn't have ever mentioned it was you though. And I will not be telling anyone anything about," she gestured between them, "this. Not even tiny minute details that in no way tracable to you. My lips are sealed."

"Rule Two," she began again, "another obvious one we've already be adhering to, but we should always use protection - not that I'm worried about catching anything from you," she clarified quickly, "just that I don't really want a baby right now, y'know - may break the whole "secret" rule too!"

"I'm down with that," Ryan agreed, "I have one," he said thoughtfully, thinking back to sex in Summer's pool, "we be honest with each other about what we want - like when I wanted to have sex in the pool," he shrugged, "I had to trust you with that one, and if there's anything you want to try... I'd hope you'd trust me and you'll be honest about what you want too. "

Summer blushed, "there is a few things... I'll get to them later. Okay so thats Rule Three."

"Rule Four," Ryan began, "no drunk sex - unless we are both drunk. I didn't like it when you were wasted and horny and I was sober, sure I still wanted to do bad things to you, but it just felt sleezy."

Summer nodded, "I get that. Rule Four," she confirmed with a nod. "As for Rule Five, we both know we enjoy the "benefits" just lets not forget the "friends" part, yeah?" she gave him a sly smile, "I'm enjoying hanging out with you for things other than sex. Takeaways, talking... just I don't want the "benefits" to get in the way of us being friends. If it gets too weird we should speak up, agreed?"

Ryan nodded in agreement, catching another flash of her purple panties as she shifted her position.

"My last thing would be about our attraction to other people and future boyfriends and girlfriends, as our arrangement still stands I think we really need to be able to flirt with other people, because otherwise it'll look suspicious to everyone."

Ryan nodded his agreement. He didn't like it, but she had a point.

"But to be fair to each other, if mine or your attraction to anyone feels like we want more with them, then we should end it before starting anything with them… I mean for a start if you began dating anyone like," Ryan watched Summer frown as she tried to come up with a name for an example, she shrugged as she found a name, "Taylor, then ended up like, marrying her, you'd always feel guilty about cheating on her with me at the beginning of your relationship – and that's not the way to start a relationship with the person you're going to marry, right?"

Ryan was mildly confused; she was marrying him off to Taylor Townsend?

"Not that you'll end up marrying Taylor," she shuddered, "eeew. But you get what I'm saying?"

"I guess… we'll carry on as we have been unless we are genuinely interested in starting a relationship with someone, in which case we stop, because neither of us wants to cheat on anyone."

Summer nodded, "exactly."

"I also have one last thing, how regular should we make this? Just as and when we fancy - giving each other booty calls and texts?" Ryan asked, thinking once a day would suit him just fine!

Summer shrugged, "As we are has been working, right? Obviously not including this last week." He nodded his okay.

"So... quick recap. One; it's our secret. Two; protection. Three; trust and honesty from each other. Four; no drunk sex unless we are both drunk. Five; we don't forget the friends part of our arrangement and we speak up if it gets weird. Six; we end it if we find someone we want a relationship with... Anything else?"

"No... are we done with the Rules?" Ryan asked, his mind going back to the purple panties.

Summer had a glint in her eye as she looked at his chest and bit her bottom lip, "sounds like it..."

Ryan shifted forwards, "so, can I kiss you again now?" he asked with a grin.

Summer's usual bright smile appeared, "kiss away," she scooted closer to him.

Ryan was about to meet her lips when she jerked away, he held back a groan.

"Oooh, I have some good news," Summer said with a smile, "Dad is going on another business trip on Saturday morning for a week, and Gloria is going to some spa resort so I'll have the house to myself from when she leaves Saturday evening for a few days…" there was a twinkle in her eye.

Ryan smiled but once again found himself feeling sorry for her that she was left at home alone so much. "What about doing something Saturday?" He asked.

Summer frowned, "I said I'd go to the beach Saturday with Holly and Marissa." Her expression changed into a smile, "but I'll be all yours Sunday."

Ryan looked her up and down and licked his lips, "you're all mine this Sunday," he said huskily and took her in his arms as he moved to kiss her.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait for an update. Was trying to decide how many more chapters the story needed before it gets dark and angsty.

I might do one more, then the one after will be the start of the angst... although I am not sure it needs one more... I'm so indecisive!

Anyway, Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Crave**

**Sorry everyone, angst here we come... I was personally enjoying the fun Ryan and Summer were having together, but this was always my intention. For those of you that wont like the dark route this story is about to take, I have prewarned you before and it is marked as hurt/comfort so don't get mad!**

**... Will the events in this chapter bring them together or tear them apart?**

* * *

Seth was going on and on about his latest argument with Anna.

Frankly Ryan was getting bored.

It was just after two Sunday afternoon and he'd have heard from Summer by now if she wanted him – he desperately wanted to see Summer, but he'd seen her talking to a muscular guy at the beach yesterday, she had been properly flirting with him which had ade Ryan's jealously escalade.

He didn't want to message her in fear she would reply she already had plans… with Mr Muscle. He knew what they had agreed the weekend before but even so he seemed to live in constant fear of her finding someone and ending their 'arrangement'.

Ryan felt the familiar buzz of his phone in his pocket and quickly pulled it out to see who and what the message was and from.

He grinned at Summer's text, the simplest he'd received from her yet, stating purely "I need you."

"Got to go Seth – something's come up," Ryan interrupted his brother, standing up.

Seth caught Ryan's big grin, "I don't know why you just don't say, man! You've been totally hooking up with someone – you've got this constant grin recently and disappear to god knows where –"

Ryan shrugged, "see ya later," he grabbed the car keys from the table and quickly left before Seth could question him.

Sitting in the driver's seat, he messaged Summer, "where?"

"Pool house," came the quick reply.

Ryan laughed, trust Summer to already be there, he jumped back out of the car and made his way around the back to the pool house, not wanting to pass his brother in the house again.

The pool house blinds were already drawn when he entered, he wondered how she had managed to sneak in and close the blinds without himself and Seth noticing from the Cohen's kitchen window.

He locked the door behind him before stepping into the dark room, "Sum?" He called out.

"Hey," Summer said from by the bed, "come here," he headed over to her just making her out in the dark.

She charged him with a rough kiss and pulled him down to the bed with her.

Ryan groaned in pleasure and slid his hands down her sides, "I've been thinking about doing this to you all day," he mumbled.

Her body felt a little stiff to him and he tried to deepen the kiss to get her to relax.

He snaked his hand down to the waistband of her trousers and suddenly she was pushing him away, "I'm sorry, I can't…" she shuffled away from him on the bed and turned away from him.

Ryan was confused, she was the one that wanted this, why was she being so weird… was she crying? Someone must have really upset her he thought furiously.

He reached over to the night stand and quickly flipped the light on. He turned back to her distressed to find that yes, she was crying.

Ryan jumped off his side of the bed and walked around, dropping to his knees in front of her, "hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently, attempting to sweep the hair from around her face so she could see her better, he gasped again when he noticed a bruise on her cheek, and a cut on her lip was revealed; anger flared up in him.

"Who hit you?"

She shook her head, pulling a tissue from her pocket and attempting to mop up the tears that pooled around her eyes, "it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," he said heatedly.

"Look," she stood up and moved away from him, "I'm sorry I messaged you saying I needed you… I just… God, I've needed you since last night - I finally got the courage to message you. I do need you, but not for what we arranged, so I'll just go –" she was heading for the door.

Ryan jumped up and blocked her exit, "fuck 'what we arranged' Summer," he said heatedly, he softened his tone and made her meet his eyes, "I care about you now…"

She smiled, "I care about you, but," it disappeared and she averted her gaze, "everything we have is based on sex, we realised that the other week," she choked back a sob, "and it's the one thing I'm probably never going to be able to give you again…"

Ryan stilled.

Summer turned away from him again, and sat back on the end of his bed, crying softly.

Both anger and despair crept up inside Ryan as he processed what she had said… remembering how she had just reacted to his touch. His balled his fist in attempt to control his anger.

He spoke as calmly as he could with so much anger in him, trying a different approach he spoke, "I am starting to get jealous, y'know, just when another guy is talking to you – I want to kill every guy for just looking at you, Summer… you know this from my upset at you just touching Zach's arm last weekend. I just can't bare the thought of you finding someone to date and our thing coming to an end, but not because of the sex Summer." He walked over to her and tipped her chin to force her eyes to meet his, he needed her to know he was speaking the truth, "because it's you."

"Really?" She had never sounded so small and so insecure.

"Really, I wanted to tell you all this last weekend when we were setting out our expectations of when to end it, I just couldn't bare the thought of you not feeling the same and whatever it is that we have just ending completely then and there," he gently let go of her chin, and dropped down to his knees so he could be at her eye level, "now tell me what the fuck happened?"

She used her scrunched up tissue again to try to dry her eyes, "I was attacked," he saw she was shaking as she spoke.

Ryan waited a few minutes but it was clear she wasn't about to say anything else.

"You need to tell me more than that Sum…" he urged gently. Ryan swallowed, the words almost getting stuck in his throat, "you said before about sex –"

She shook her head vigorously, her eyes sparkling with tears, "no, please don't Ryan – please don't go there –"

He reached and took her hand, "I have to know, Summer," Ryan realised tears were beginning to form in his own eyes, "I can see you're hurting, I have to know to what extent – "

She quickly stood and walked a few steps away, he stood too.

"You already know don't you!" She said angrily, "you're fucking crying - you already know! Why'd you need me to say it too!"

"I need to hear it to believe it Summer – I'm thinking the worst but I'm hoping I'm wrong…" His heart actually ached as he watched her storm back up to him and looked him straight in the eye in anger. He gulped, "I'm not wrong."

"No. I was fucking raped, Chino," she spat using her old nickname for him to give it more of a kick, "there, happy now I've said it?"

Ryan didn't think he'd ever be happy again.

Summer burst into tears, and stepped forward into his chest sobbing. Ryan gingerly put his arms around her, not sure how she'd react to the contact.

* * *

Please Review!x


	15. Chapter 15

**Crave**

* * *

After calming Summer down and getting her to lie on his bed, she quietly fell into a troubled sleep in his arms. Ryan had no concept of how long they lay like that, possibly hours, but his mind was spinning and he was unsure of what to do next, how to help her.

He hated leaving Summer but he needed advice, turning the light off to make her sleep more peaceful, he made his way out of the pool house and into the main house.

He found Seth sat at the table, whilst Sandy and Kirsten appeared to be making food for dinner.

"Hey Ryan," Kirsten said with a warm smile, but her eyes flickered to concern when she saw the troubled look on Ryan's face.

"Hey, man. I thought you went out," Seth said in surprise.

"Hey, Ryan. Yeah, we didn't expect you Seth said you went out," Sandy said.

Ryan didn't have time for a greeting, he glanced at his brother, "Seth, can you leave us for a bit, please."

Seth looked hurt and confused, but saw his brother's distress and nodded, "sure Ryan, I'll be in my room."

Kirsten and Sandy stopped what they were doing and sat at the table looking at Ryan in worry. "What's wrong Ryan?" Kirsten asked when Seth had left the room.

"I need your help," Ryan said bluntly, "I'm out of my depth here…"

Kirsten reached forward and took his hand, looking at her foster son with real concern, Ryan realised for the second time that tears were forming in his eyes.

"Summer's in the pool house… she's been attacked," Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other in dismay.

Kirsten started to stand up, "should I -?"

Ryan shook his head, "she's sleeping."

"Ryan?" Sandy asked, knowing by Ryan's face there was more to come.

Ryan gulped and realised how hard this was to say, why Summer had been in such distress telling him, "she was raped."

Kirsten gasped, her hand going to cover her mouth and tears glistened in her own eyes. Sandy nodded, stony faced, outwardly pushing his own emotions to one side to deal with the situation, "do we need to ring the police?" He asked calmly.

Ryan shook his head, "she hasn't said much, but from what I can gather it was yesterday," he shrugged, "or last night… she's obviously showered… "

Kirsten shook her head, "that doesn't matter, she still needs to report this." She looked at her husband for validation, "right, Sandy?"

"Did she give you any information about who did this to her Ryan?" Sandy asked, already guessing the answer to be no, he knew Ryan would already be going after the bastard if he had anything to go on.

"No," was the only reply Ryan was able to give, emotions overcoming him again he blinked back tears.

Sandy considered what to say, "we can't force her to report it if she doesn't want to," he said looking at his wife answering her earlier question, "but when she wakes, Ryan, I want you to mention it, give her the option. Whatever she decides we'll support her."

"I should call her father," Kirsten suddenly gasped.

"No," Sandy said firmly, "we need to do what Summer wants. She has confided in Ryan and he needed advice that is the only reason we know. When she wakes she may be horrified to know that we know."

Kirsten nodded, but both Ryan and Sandy could tell she wasn't convinced.

"There's something else you need to talk to her about Ryan," Sandy started delicately, "you need to find out if the bastard used protection," Kirsten gasped and Ryan felt a little sick, "if he didn't we need to get her to a clinic to get some emergency contraception."

* * *

When Ryan returned to the pool house not fifteen minutes later, Summer was already in the holds of a nightmare. She was tossing and turning obviously distressed and her body was drenched with sweat.

Ryan instantly regretted leaving her. He flicked on the light beside the bed before moving quickly to her side, "Summer?" He whispered gently, warily touching her clammy head, "Summer, it's Ryan, wake up baby…"

Summer's eyes flickered and she seemed disorientated, her eyes were wild with fear until they caught his face, she let out a choked sob and threw herself into his embrace.

After a few minutes holding her tight Ryan eased his grip and pulled himself and her onto the bed properly, but kept it so she was still in his arms.

They stayed like that for a while. Ryan's only indication that Summer hadn't fallen back so sleep was her fingers drawing small circles on his chest.

"Sum," he whispered, "I need to ask you something important." His voice felt rough to him, he felt sick to his stomach as he prepared to ask the nightmare of a question to the girl he had fallen in love with.

She turned to look at him, her eyes dark, "what is it?"

Ryan closed his eyes, "did the bastard that… that hurt you, did he use protection?" He opened his eyes to see her reaction, hoping she wasn't hating him.

Summer had turned a deathly white.

A small whimper came from her and before he knew what was happening she had launched herself from the bed and dashed for the bathroom, gagging.

Ryan's heart dropped as he followed quickly, knowing her alarming reaction was his answer.

He found her with her head down the toilet retching, but nothing was coming up. He realised she probably hadn't eaten since her attack and felt a fresh wave of anger at whoever did this to her.

He scooped her hair up and gently rubbed her back. She gave up quite quickly after the shock wore away, "fuck, Ryan, what am I going to do – I could be –"

He shook his head, "don't worry, I'll take you someplace now. We'll get emergency contraception from a clinic, okay? The morning after pill, yeah? You'll be fine…"

His words didn't seem to have any effect, she still looked at him frightened to death, "it's not always one hundred per cent effective is it – and it's been so many hours since… since it happened already… and then there's STDs…" she buried her face in her hands, "God I'm so stupid, I should have thought earlier…"

He continued rubbing her back, "have you thought about calling the police?" he asked, at the same time in his mind he grasped how little she had actually given away about what had happened to her. Was it someone she knew? Had she been dragged down an alley by a stranger? An wide amount of horrific scenarios flew through his mind.

"That's not something I can do, Ryan." She shook her head, "I'd have to go over it, repeat it over and over… go through all my personal life… stuff about us… no. I can't. I'm not strong enough."

He nodded, thinking that actually she may be the strongest person he knew right now.

Inside he was torn, he wanted her to go after justice but he also wanted her to do what she thought was best, "OK, if that's what you want then I'll support you all the way. But I have to ask if you're sure? He may go on to attack others and –"

Summer shook her head angrily and pulled herself up, "no. Don't lay that shit on me right now Ryan. Yes in an ideal world I'd be strong enough to report it and get that bastard put behind bars, to stop him doing it to others… but the reality is I'm selfish and all I care about right now is me and feeling safe again."

Ryan nodded, "OK, ultimately I just want you to feel safe too. I just… know you, I think you'll regret it later," he held up his hands, "but we'll deal with that if it happens…"

He moved to the sink and ran the hot water, "let's wash your face, get rid of those tears and then we'll take a trip out OK?" He pulled a fresh wash cloth from the side.

Summer let out an unexpected laugh as she walked away from him to the door, "why bother, I'm only going to cry again in the next five minutes," she said maliciously heading out.

Ryan sighed, pulled the water from the sink and followed her out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Crave**

* * *

Ryan took Summer to a Sexual Health clinic, Kirsten had looked them up and passed him the address when he had returned to the main house to grab some food for himself and Summer.

Seth had looked at the exchange between his mother and Ryan curious, but didn't say anything. Ryan wondered what Sandy and Kirsten had told their son, they had said they wouldn't let on that Summer was in the pool house and that she had been attacked out of respect for Summer and the fact she might not be ready for people to know yet.

Summer hadn't touched the food.

Ryan had picked at his, not hungry either but felt hypocritical trying to get Summer to eat when he wasn't himself. His efforts had been futile though.

Ryan got Summer to sit on one of the rows of plastic seats and he approached the reception desk at the clinic, informing the receptionist his friend needed an appointment.

She gave him a form to fill out and he returned to Summer with it. She was less than helpful at his attempt to fill it out, and Ryan had to go back to the lady at reception.

He asked to speak to her confidentially, and she moved around her desk to the quieter side, looking at him expectantly.

"Look, I'm not having much luck getting her to fill this out… is there a way we can see a Doctor or Nurse without it?" Ryan asked hopefully.

She shook her head, "look kid, whatever trouble you've gotten her into –"

Ryan hated her assumption and quickly interrupted her, "no you look, she was attacked the other night, I can't get her to go to the police, but she really needs to be checked over and given some emergency contraception or something," her eyes widened at his words. "Please," he begged.

The lady pursed her lips together, "I'll see what I can do…" she looked behind her to the phone, obviously planning to make a call, "what's her name?"

"Summer, Summer Roberts."

* * *

When Summer came from the Doctors room she seemed surprising calm to Ryan. She gave him a stony look, void of emotion as she passed him and he warily got up from the uncomfortable plastic chair he'd been sat on for the past hour to follow her.

They left the clinic with him trailing behind her and once they reached the car he moved to open the car door for her, she turned to him looking like she wanted to say something but changed her mind and swiftly got in the car. He noted she carried a small paper bag with something box shaped inside.

Ryan moved around to the driver's side and as he got in he cast her a sideways glance, starting up the engine, and turning on the lights as night had fallen in the time they had been in the clinic.

A thought occurred to him as he pulled out of the car park, "would you like to come back to the pool house with me – or I could take you home?"

Summer kept her gaze on the road ahead, "I never want to go home again."

Ryan was livid at her words once again – had someone hurt her in her home? The place where you are supposed to feel safe, he had to know. "Summer, who did this to you? Where?"

She didn't answer; she didn't even acknowledge he had said anything.

"Please Summer, just tell me?" Ryan tried his best to keep calm, "did they attack you in your house?"

"Look," Summer said, turning to him, "I will tell you, I'll tell you every graphic little detail if that's what you want to hear –" Ryan grimaced, "-but not right now, Okay? Right now I just want to go to the pool house and shower," she shuddered involuntary, "and lie in your arms…" her eyes clouded over suddenly, she smoothed over the bad in her hand, "if you want me to – I mean, you might not want me now –"

"- I want you," Ryan was quick to interrupt, he looked across at her, reaching to take her hand, "I'll always want you."

Ryan silently drove them back to the Cohen's, as he pulled up on the drive and shut off the engine, he turned to her, "there's something I need to tell you."

She turned to him, her eyes still seemingly emotionless, he decided it must be a coping mechanism from whatever she had had to endure at the clinic.

"Sandy and Kirsten know…" he waited for a reaction, but none came. "When you were asleep earlier I went to talk to them – purely for advice for myself…"

Summer nodded calmly and moved to get out of the car, "no need to sneak me in around the back then…" he heard her mutter.

They approached the front door together, Ryan pulling out his keys and swiftly opening the door, standing to the side so she could enter first.

He glanced at his watch as they headed for the kitchen, it had gotten late without him realising, they had been kept waiting at the clinic for over an hour and then Summer had been in with the Doctor for what seemed like forever.

They entered the kitchen where a tired looking Sandy and Kirsten sat at the table drinking what smelt like hot chocolate, they had obviously stayed up to see Ryan when he got back and if everything was OK.

Kirsten noticed them enter first and stood cautiously, "hey," she said gently, causing Sandy to also look around and give them a small smile.

Summer swallowed, "Ryan told me that you know…" she looked to the floor.

Kirsten nodded sadly, "yes, if you need anything Summer," she moved around closer to them, "anything at all…"

"Is it OK for Summer to stay in the pool house tonight?" Ryan asked quickly sensing Summer wanted out of there.

"Sure," Sandy stood, "you can stay as long as you like," but he gestured to the phone, "do you need to call your father to –"

"- No," Summer said abruptly, "he's away at the moment so… Gloria too, so it's OK, they won't be worried or anything…"

Summer was still looking at the floor so she didn't catch the disapproving look that passed between Kirsten and Sandy when she mentioned her father wasn't even at home to notice what his daughter was going through.

"Right," Ryan took Summer's arm gently and steered her towards the back door, "let's get you to sleep, it's getting late you must be exhausted."

"Oh, I'll pull out some pyjamas of mine you can borrow to sleep in, Summer," Kirsten said, "Ryan if you pop back in in a bit minutes I'll get them for you."

Ryan nodded and Summer muttered a quiet "thank you."

When they reached the pool house Ryan flipped the lights on, Summer stood watching as he moved to the bathroom turning that light on and coming back out with the fluffiest towel.

Ryan smiled softly at her as he passed the towel to her, "go have your shower," he leaned and carefully kissed her forehead, "I'll go get those clothes from Kirsten and I'll be right here when you come out, OK?"

Ryan waited until Summer was in the bathroom and he could hear the shower running before leaving the pool house.

Kirsten was waiting for him in the kitchen, pyjamas along with a pair of sweatpants and a top folded neatly on the kitchen counter waiting.

Ryan grasped the clothes and sighed, Kirsten spoke softly, "how're you holding up?" She asked touching his arm gently.

Ryan gripped the clothes tightly, his knuckles turning white, "I want to hit something. Hard." He admitted.

He let his eyes meet Kirsten's and she gave him a sad look, "I know, honey. But Summer has chosen to confide in you for whatever reason and I have no doubt you'll do right by her and get her on the path to recovery…. I know you want to go and find the guy and bring him to the brink of death, but Summer needs you calm and collected… You're handling her very well."

Tears glistened in Ryan's eyes, he was grateful for Kirsten's words.

"Any clues to why she came to you?" Kirsten asked.

Ryan sighed, "we've been spending some… time… together, when the others weren't around…"

Kirsten's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "well you certainly hid that well. Let me guess, in fear of what Seth and Marissa would say?"

No, Ryan said in his head, because we were just fucking… but he went with a sheepish,"yeah."

Kirsten nodded in understanding, "so you two are what, secret friends, secretly dating…" At Ryan's look she continued, "are you falling in love?"

Ryan slowly nodded, realising that was exactly it. "Yes."

Kirsten smiled, "good for you. This will be a challenge for your relationship… but the fact she has come and opened up to you, that she feels safe with you, that speaks volumes, Ryan."


	17. Chapter 17

**Crave**

* * *

The next day was Monday, Ryan woke still holding Summer tight in his arms from the night before.

Slowly he disentangled himself and laid her gently on the pillow. He took a few minutes to study her face; he winced again at the bruise on her cheek and her split lip.

He noticed the time and frowned, they had slept in late. He wasn't going to make it to school, but figured he wouldn't have wanted to go and leave Summer anyway. She wouldn't be up for school; and even if she had been he wasn't about to let her go.

He heard a small tap at the door and he got up and dashed over before the noise could wake Summer.

It was Kirsten, and Ryan stepped outside the door so they could talk.

"I've called the school, told them you two had a bug," Kirsten explained.

Ryan nodded, "thanks."

"Why don't you go get some breakfast, I could sit with her," Kirsten said, seeing Ryan's reluctance to move far from the pool house.

Ryan shook his head, "I'm not hungry."

Kirsten sighed, "I could understand Summer not eating right now, but you need to be the strong one here, Ryan. You need to eat to be able to function to help Summer in whatever way…"

Ryan sighed, "fine. Can you bring us some something? I'll wake her and we'll eat in here."

Kirsten nodded and retreated to the main house.

Ryan woke Summer gently and they ate some toast and drank coffee that Kirsten had brought in. Ryan found he was suddenly quite hungry and was happy to see Summer eating a few bites.

Ryan found himself talking a lot more than he would normally all morning as Summer remained quiet.

He put on the TV and found a channel that was playing reruns of The Valley. Summer brightened up a bit and moved closer to the end of the bed to watch, finally able to turn off her own thoughts and focus on the programme.

"Ryan, Could you go get some of my clothes? From my house?" She asked her voice small as one of the episodes ended.

Ryan stood, "of course." Summer handed him a key from her purse on the night stand. "Anything you need in particular?"

Summer thought, "erm, well just some underwear, more sweats and my toothbrush," she gave him a small smile, "I hope you don't mind I've been using yours… kinda gross I know, but –"

Ryan let out a small laugh, "no worse than when you're sticking your tongue down my throat."

She smiled but it was forced and Ryan wondered if he had overstepped a mark.

"Can you get some erm," she looked down embarrassed, "some sanitary towels? I have some in my bathroom cabinet at home."

Ryan swallowed, "sure. But didn't you just have your –"

"- they said at the clinic the emergency contraceptive pill would make me bleed a bit," she explained, embarrassed she looked to the floor.

Ryan nodded slowly, suddenly aware of a blanket of tension settling over the room, "sure."

"Better than the alternative, I guess," she said quietly.

"Did you want to come - get out of the pool house for a bit?" He asked cauciously.

She shook her head, "no. I feel safe here, I don't feel safe at home right now," she glaced over to him with a scowl, "ridiculous huh?"

Ryan again felt uneasy once again at her words, truly believing she must have been hurt in her own house, "shall I ask Kirsten to come and sit with you?"

"No," she said firmly, "I think I need some alone time right now," she caught his concerned look, "I'll be fine, I promise. I might have a shower and watch more of the Valley."

* * *

Ryan went to the Roberts place and grabbed the things Summer had asked for, the took more clothes than she had requested, thinking she might actually be staying with him longer than her mind was able to plan for right now.

He also thought she might like a few home comforts so he grabbed Princess Sparkle and one of her pink blankets. He found a travel case in her wardrobe, where she had told him it would be and placed as many things in it as he could.

He was about to leave to get back to Summer, Kirsten had said she'd check on her and try getting her to eat some lunch but he didn't want to be gone for long.

As he was about to leave, he spotted a punch bag hanging from a wall out by the pool. It was inviting him out there.

He dropped the case of clothes on the floor and went out the back. All he wanted to go was hit and punch and kick.

He was almost relieved he threw a punch filled with all his pent up anger at the Roberts' punch bag.

Ryan spent some time on the punch bag throwing punches filled with rage and after a while his fists began to hurt and he had to stand back. He was breathing heavily and sweating, and he realised with a start; crying.

* * *

Please please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Crave**

**Warning: desciptions of rape. Although not too graphic.  
**

* * *

In the afternoon, once Ryan had returned and showered from letting off steam on the puch bag and Summer had changed into her own clothes, she settled on Ryan's bed and gestured for him to sit opposite her.

She had pulled the pink blanket he had grabbed from her room around her and held Princess Sparkles in her hand, messing with the pony's hair.

"I don't want to tell you, but I know you need to hear it…" Summer placed Princess Sparkle between them and gripped the edge of a pillow and pulled it to her chest.

Ryan sat crossed legged in front of her and started to shake his head, he wondered it it was too soon, "if you're not ready to talk about it then –"

Summer laughed painfully, "I don't think I'll ever be really ready to talk about it. But I know you need to know, so… so I'll tell you…"

Ryan swallowed and nodded for her to go ahead.

"I went to a party with Holly," she started and she caught Ryan's frown, "yeah, I know, Holly right? … Thing is she rang me and had a moan about a few friends dropping her for this other party she didn't want to go to, and I know sometimes I hate her, but when we were younger, she was a really good friend, y'know… When my mom left she'd have slumber parties especially to cheer me up. As we got older she got a bit boy crazy, bitchy and slutty," Summer laughed, as she realised that could describe herself too, "but then, didn't we all!"

Her laugh soon faded and she turned serious again. "We had a really nice day at the beach, me Holly and Marissa and I was reminded of all the good times I had with Holly when we were younger. So I agreed to go to this college party with her, since no one else would. I was driving and I picked Holly up…" Summer shook her head, "it was OK, actually to begin with, but she got drunk pretty quick and I was bored and just wanted to leave. Holly in her drunken state was hooking up with this random college kid but I didn't think I should leave without her - it wasn't our familiar crowd. So I had to wait. When I saw her disappearing upstairs with the guy, and I got mad. I went after her to find her so I could interrupt to tell her I was leaving – she dragged me to the party with her and then was pretty much ignoring me, I was so mad – rage blackout mad."

Summer shuddered, "I went into a few bedrooms to find her, and as I opened, like, the third one, I got shoved in there from behind by some guy." Ryan noticed she started to shake and he reached for her hand to show his support.

She looked down to his hand now entwining their fingers; she took in a steady breath and began again, gripping his hand tightly. "I got shoved in the room, and pushed onto the bed. I was in the middle of my rage at Holly so my first reaction was to yell obscenities and smack the guy hard. I don't think I realised at that point what was happening, what he was planning, I was just pissed off."

She took in another long breath, trying not to fall apart, "the smack I gave him earned me one back," she gingerly touched her cheek. "I was in shock for a moment, and then I tried to scramble past him to the door."

"He wouldn't let you leave?" Ryan asked with clenched teeth, trying to cool his anger.

She shook her head, blinking back tears, "I got pulled back by my hair and forced onto the bed... I tried to yell but he shoved his hand in my face. I didn't even realise to begin with what he was obviously planning…"

She looked to him, ashamed, "I fought Ryan, I swear to God I fought… but it was useless. He was so big and I felt so small... everything I did just seemed to get me hurt more."

Ryan shook his head vigorously, "don't look at me like that Sum, like it's your fault. It wasn't."

"I tried to stop him and I tried to shout... Anything I managed to yell was useless anyway, over the music… when I felt him tugging at my underwear I just kept thinking that I wasn't going to let this happen to me… it seemed to go on forever, but it must have only been minutes… he was groping at my breasts with one hand and held my hands still with the other… At some point I must have stopped fighting – I shouldn't have stopped fighting," she choked, suddenly overcome.

"He covered my body with his – he was so heavy and," she swallowed, "he thrust himself inside me." She whimpered and Ryan squeezed her hand tightly.

He wasn't sure he wanted to hear any more, but so far she had left out the most important thing; a name. He wanted a name or description of this guy. If she wouldn't go to the police, he would have to get justice for her his own way.

"… He got up and left afterwards, said 'thanks sweetheart'… he rooted through my handbag before he left... I lay there for a bit unable to move, but then there was a noise or something outside the door and I panicked thinking he would come back. There was semen and some blood on my thighs and I just felt… sore…" Tears had started pouring out of her eyes and Ryan realised they were close to coming out of his own too.

She paused for a minute, regaining her thoughts, "But I quickly straightened out my clothes," she wiped some tears away, but more quickly fell, "I couldn't find my panties… but I just had to get out of there. I drove home and showered and cried, then I threw up, so I had to shower again…I remember crying on the bathroom floor at home, I must have fallen asleep at some point," she half laughed, "I woke on the bathroom floor – how pathetic! I got my bag to get my phone to call you – and then I realised my purse was missing – he must have taken it and would have my name and my address," she shuddered. "I grabbed my phone and got out of there… I couldn't stay there a second longer, what if he came for me… That's why I can't go home."

Ryan nodded now understanding her feelings about her own house, he fought back the anger in him at her father and stepmom that they weren't even around to notice what Summer was going through.

Tenderly he gathered her up in his arms as she cried quietly.

Ryan cried too.


	19. Chapter 19

**Crave**

* * *

They hadn't noticed the time, that school would be out, and holding each other tightly through their tears, neither of them noticed Seth exiting the main house and strolling casually towards the pool house, he looked through the windows as he neared, trying to gage if Ryan was there or not.

He wanted to know what the hell was going on. With the weird behaviour from the night before from both Ryan and his parents. Then his mother this morning not letting him go to wake Ryan and sending him off to school on his own.

Seth reached the pool house door and opening it, he stopped still as he took in the sight that greeted him. He stood there, shock building in him and then he marched into the pool house and shut the door behind him with a slam, "what the hell is going on?" he asked angrily.

He knew really he had no right – Summer wasn't his girlfriend anymore, but Ryan – his own brother – surely would have realised she would always have a place in his heart – how could he!

Ryan and Summer jerked apart, and all too suddenly Seth realised he had got the situation wrong; he noted Summer's tear stained face, a bruise on her cheek – did she have a cut lip? And what was with her poor choice of clothing – he had never seen Summer dressed so casual before.

Ryan was quickly on his feet, holding his hands out to his brother, "Seth, man, it's not what it looks like."

Seth looked past him to Summer looking fearful on the bed, softer, he asked, "what's going on?"

Ryan's eyes shifted to Summer, unsure of what she wanted people to know.

Slowly she moved to sit on the bed, she looked to the floor, "I was attacked, Cohen."

Seth gasped, and tried to move around Ryan to his ex. But Ryan stood in his way, giving him this look that made Seth stop in his tracks.

"Ryan's been helping me…" Summer swallowed, searching for the right word, "… cope."

"Ryan?" Seth repeated, surprised.

Summer looked to Ryan, asking for permission, he nodded, "we've kinda been getting… close… so on some level," she gestured to where they had been snuggling on the bed, "it was what it looked like."

Seth took in her words, and was angry again. But he pushed it aside, Summer wasn't behaving at all like Summer and it scared the shit out of him – what had happened to her? He wondered.

"Well we'll talk about that later," Seth glared at his brother or a second, before stepping around him and approaching Summer slowly, "right now though… do we need to call the police – were you mugged?" His eyes started to search the room for her belongings, trying to work out what had happened. He crouched down in front of her, "Summer?"

"Cohen, I…" Summer started shaking her head and crying, "I can't do this –" she abruptly stood and dashed to the bathroom, "you tell him," she threw at Ryan on her way past him.

Seth stood and looked to Ryan for explanation.

"This happened the other night… Summer came to me for help yesterday… it's why –"

" – It's why you and Mom and Dad were acting weird last night!" Seth exclaimed, "have you called the police – have you –"

" – Seth." Ryan paused his brother with a look. "Summer doesn't want to involve the police. There's no easy way to say this, man, so I'm just gonna say it." Ryan took a deep breath, "she was raped."

Ryan didn't think he'd ever seen Seth struggling for words. His brother's mouth moved up and down, like he wanted to say something, but was at a loss for what.

Eventually Seth moved and sat on the bed, when he finally collected his thoughts he sent Ryan a confused look, "so you guys must be really 'close'," he used Summer's word, "if she came to you."

Ryan was dumbfounded, that was what Seth chose to focus on?

"How long has… this… been going on?"

Ryan frowned.

Seth just shook his head, "look, I know I'm focusing on the wrong thing here, but it's easier for me to ask, talk and think about that than…" he drifted off, really not wanting to think about Summer's situation.

"Y'know what Seth, you're my brother, and I love you. I know it's going to be weird with me seeing your ex… But right now," Ryan motioned towards the bathroom, "I need to –"

Seth stood, " – right. You best see if she's OK." He made his way to the door but paused, "so Mom and Dad know…?"

"Yeah."

"And Marissa? Summer's dad?"

Ryan shrugged, "we'll have to deal with that if she does decide to tell them, but we have to face the fact she might not want people to know - it makes sense for you to know, she may be staying here a while... I'd appreciate it if you kept this to youself..."

Seth rolled his eyes, "jeez, man, what do you think I was gonna do - email the whole of Newport?"

Ryan sighed, fustrated, "what I'm saying Seth is no blabbing to Anna."

Seth's face changed in realisation, "Anna wouldn't tell anyone -"

"- it's not about that, Seth! It's about Summer's privacy... Summer should be able to trust us right now - her feeling comfortable and safe should be our priority... please, just keep it to yourself, yeah?"

Seth nodded to Ryan's plea, "if that's what you want, man."

* * *

"Coop has called me twice yesterday... and she has left me two voicemails today asking how I am and to call her back," Summer said quietly to Ryan.

It was a while later and they were lying together on his bed, Summer's head resting on Ryan's chest. She had her cell phone in her hand and was turning it over in her hands. Ryan nodded waiting for her to continue.

"She must have heard I was off sick today... I should ring her," Summer said, making no move to make a call.

"Will you tell her?" Ryan asked gently, rubbing Summer's arm with affection.

Summer swallowed, "I don't know... she's my best friend and in some ways it's ridiclous that you and Seth would know and not her... but you and I are so close now... Coop's been so loved up with Alex, and I don't want to make a big thing about it..."

Ryan sighed, "you don't want it to be a big thing - **I** don't want it to be a big thing... but we've got to admit, what happened is probably going to affect you for the rest of your life in one way or another."

Summer's words choked her on the way out, "I don't want to be the girl that was raped."

Ryan pulled her into his arms tighter, "I know, baby."

Summe then let out an inappropriatre giggle and Ryan frowned down at her in his arms.

She pulled away slightly, "did you just call me baby?" she was holding back a smile.

Ryan's frown deepened, although inside he was estatic to see her having to hold back a genuine smile, "you got a problem with that, Roberts?"

"Ah, now that's more like it," she snuggled her head back down onto his chest, "the boy from Chino was almost sounding mushy with all this 'baby'ing."

"I can be mushy if I want to," Ryan huffed, but was now grinning, again he held her that little bit tighter.

A few moments passed as Ryan continued stroking her arm gently.

"Ryan?" Summer asked after a while.

"Mmm?" he murmered back, enjoying their embrace.

"What are we?"

He moved slightly causing Summer to shift in his arms so they could see each other's faces.

"Well," Ryan began, "we started this thing being honest with each other - not hiding behind words that people would use to 'cover up' true feelings in a movie - remember?" Summer nodded with a glint in her eye as she recalled her original proposition to him, "at some point on the way my feelings for you changed and I can't say I even realised myself that it was happening... I want to go back to being honest with you."

Summer nodded and waited, biting her bottom lip nervous at what Ryan was going to say.

"I want to be with you - pure and simple."

"Even after -?" Summer started.

Ryan quickly interupted, "even after."

Summer averted her gaze, "I don't think I'll be able to," she moved out of his arms, so she was sitting in front of him, she swallowed awkwardly, "sleep with you for a while... there are times in my head when I'm tempted to say never again... but I think about lying in your arms and I don't feel - I just feel safe. Like I'm where I'm meant to be. So for the future... who knows..."

Ryan reached forward and touched her cheek, he waited for her eyes to come back to his, "Summer, I want to make it clear to you - about the sex - I'm not here now just because I was the guy sniffing around you at the time the unthinkable happened… I admit, yeah, it is because of the times we spent together in a less than honourable circumstance that I fell in love with you. But the important thing to note there Summer, is that I'm in love with you."

Summer promptly burst into tears.

Ryan was shocked, "OK, not exactly the reaction I was hoping for."

Summer sniffled and wiped some of her falling tears away, "I'm sorry. I just - you really love me? **Me**?"

Ryan smiled and reached over to wipe away more of her tears, "it's not that hard to believe you know - you're pretty great."

"But, no one loves me," Summer choked.

"**I** love you," Ryan confirmed, and leaned forward to kiss her through her tears.

She kissed him back for a minute and then suddenly pulled back.

He looked at her unsure of what she was going to say or do next.

Summer gave him a shy smile, and wiped her face once again, "I'm sorry, I totally forgot to say - I love you too."

Ryan's face lit up, "yeah?"

Summer let out a huge smile at Ryan's reaction, and couldn't help but lean forward for another kiss, "yeah, baby," she giggled before their lips met.

* * *

Please Review!

Went sligtly mushy at the end of this chapter... but more angst to come...


	20. Chapter 20

**Crave**

* * *

When Ryan woke the next morning, Summer was missing from his bed. It was still quite early and Ryan worried as to where she had gone.

On further investigation he found her out by the pool. She was sitting on the edge with her sweats pulled up to her thighs as she swirled the pool water around with her feet absentmindedly.

"Hey," he said quietly as he approached her.

She gave him a smile as he sat down and let his own feet dip into the pool water.

"I wondered where you had gone. What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking," she answered smilpy.

"You want to talk about it?"

She sighed, "It's Tuesday," she stated. "I couldn't sleep so I got up early... I was thinking I should go back home..."

Ryan frowned, that was a total contrast to what she was saying regarding home the day before, "I didn't think you wanted to go home," he stated gently.

She nodded, "I know. I've been trying to think about it logically. And to not let my emotions get the better of me - I was trying to think of what I would be saying, what I would be advising to some other girl this happened to..." she let out a long breath, "the guy knows my name and where I live... but the chances of him turning up are slim; I'm still going to have that fear of him turning up but I think it's slightly irrational."

"OK... that's sensible of you. I wouldn't go back until your dad or stepmom are back though..."

Summer nodded, "I know. But, like I said, it's Tuesday. Gloria should be back this afternoon and - and I knida rang my dad earlier."

Ryan's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "whoa, you really did get up early. Did you tell him...?"

Summer shook her head and looked to her feet, "it suddenly occurred to me that the guy took my purse - I know I know that - that I was freaking out about him having my purse and knowing my address, but I didn't even think about my credit cards at that time..."

"That was understandable, at that time you were just thinking about your personal safety," Ryan reasoned.

Summer nodded, "I suddenly realised, about the credit cards, so I contacted my dad to cancel them... I told him I was attacked and my purse stolen. He's cancelling the cards and he's coming home," despite her constant insecurity that her dad didn't care and that it didn't bother her that he didn't care, he heard the relief in her voice to announce her dad was coming back.

"I'm glad. When will he be back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Will you tell them?"

"Dad and Gloria..." she sounded unsure but then closed her eyes and sighed in relief, "yes. Yes maybe I will. But everyone else, Coop, her mom... Alex, Anna... the school..." she shook her head, "just no. Like I said, I don't want to be the girl that was ..." She swallowed almost awkwardly unable to say the word, "I'm Summer Robert's goddammit," unexpectedly she let out a wail, "this shit wasn't suposed to happen to me!"

Ryan quickly gathered her up in his arms, "ssssh, I've got you."

Ryan continued to whisper comforts, at some point his eyes were drawn to movement from the Cohen's back doors.

Looking over he realised Seth was stood watching, wincing at Summer's sobbing.

Their eyes met and Ryan saw Seth's eyes filled with sorrow, his brother slowly nodded to him and Ryan knew that was Seth giving him his blessing to be with Summer. Obviously seeing him comforting Summer made Seth realise that this was not just some fling they had had - that Ryan truly loved the broken girl.

* * *

Kirsten called the school once again to inform them neither Summer ot Ryan would be attending that day.

Summer had joined the Cohen's for breakfast. They had made sure to fill the room with busy talk and jokes to ease the tention she carried with her.

Eventually Seth ruined the lightheartedness by cauciously asking if Summer would like him to tell Marissa anything when he got to school.

The brunette pointed out that her best friend thought her to be sick and that it would look weird if he were to share the news that she was staying with the Cohen's. It was at this point Summer informed them what she had spoken about with Ryan earlier; that she planned to go home once her dad was back the next day.

Sandy and Kirsten were surprised but hid it well, their main concern being that Summer should be wherever she felt comfortable and if that was in the poolhouse with Ryan...

Summer casually explained she wanted to be at home and get her life back, "I just want to get back to normal. I know it's not going to be normal, but... I need to try and be normal... I know that doesn't make much sense... but..." she shrugged.

Everyone nodded in understanding but were all thinking the same thing; was she trying to move on too soon?

"If it's what you want, sweetie," Kirsten said, sitting by the brunette and supporitvely putting an arm around her.

Summer caught their doubtful glances to each other, and let out a sound of fustration, standing she began to speak loudly, "I know what you're all thinking, that I should take this slow - but if I spend the next, like, month cooped up in the poolhouse? I'll worry myself even more about coming out of it. What's that saying about learning to ride a bike? If you fall off you've just got to get back on and try again - I don't want to be scared to get back on the bike. The bike's my life."

Ryan approached her, "come on, lets go talk in the poolhouse, you're beginning to ramble like Seth," he threw his borther a quick grin as Seth let out a "hey!" to object. Ryan put his arm around Summer ready to steer her out.

Summer shrugged it off, "no, Ryan." She brushed around him and moved towards the few dishes at the sink. "You made me a lovely breakfast, I really enjoyed my pancakes, Mr Cohen." She fixed Ryan with a glare, "I'm going to clear up."

Sandy stood and carried some more plates to the sink, "thank you Summer, if I rinse the plates will you dry them?"

Summer smiled, thankful that finally someone was letting her do something 'normal'.

The two moved into a routine and Sandy struck up a conversation about what they should have for dinner.

Eventually Sandy went to hand Summer the last plate to dry and gave her a warm smile as thanks, Summer was too busy to notice and was concentrating on putting the previous plate away, when she did move to take it from him and heard him say "thanks, sweetheart," she stilled and the plate crashed to the floor.

She backed away from the shattered mess on the floor, "I'm sorry!" she quickly spluttered, breathing heavy, "it's just..." she looked to Ryan quickly in panic.

Sandy had already grabbed a towel and was using it to protect his hands as he pushed the broken shards into a pile away from Summer's feet and Kirsten jumped up to fetch a dustpan.

Seth watched on in interest as Ryan quickly headed for Summer, he touched her arm and that was all it took for her to throw herself into his arms where she felt safe, she let out a whimper as she hid in his chest.

Ryan looked to Sandy and Kirsten who were clearing up and shooting him worried glances as he held Summer tight, "it's OK," he started. He looked to Sandy, "what you said, I think you just caused a flashback. It's what the bastard said to her after..." his words faded away as he swallowed. He suddenly felt angry again.

Sandy stood and looked horrified, "Summer, I... I'm sorry. I didn't know -"

Summer pulled a little away from Ryan's chest to speak, "no, I'm sorry for freaking out..." She looked up to Ryan, tears beginning to sparkle in her eyes, "please can we..."

Ryan nodded, he looked back to his family, "we'll be in the poolhouse."

* * *

**I hope everyone reading is still enjoying it. From now on is where I am a little unsure of direction as I had a couple of ideas where to take the plot. So let me know if you like where I have chosen to go with this or not... in other words, Please Review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Crave**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to OCgirl411 who is currently working on a fanfic trailer for this fic **

***lets out an excited squeal* I can't thank her enough!**

* * *

Seth approached the pool house cautiously after school, from the door he could see Ryan on the bed with Summer lying half on his chest, she was fast asleep. Ryan was flicking through channels on the TV.

He nodded to Ryan silently when his brother noticed him enter. Ryan turned the already low volume of the TV down even further, "hey," he greeted quietly.

Seth gently took a seat on the edge of the bed, he glanced at Summer, "man, it's hard to believe anyone would want to hurt her."

"Seth, man, she wouldn't want your pity," Ryan gave Seth a pointed look, and reached to lovingly stroke some hair away from Summer's sleeping face.

"I'd like to kill whoever hurt her -" Seth began.

"-yeah me too, man," Ryan's voice was hard.

Seth looked at him, the question clear in his eyes, "has she told you who... who hurt her?"

Ryan shook his head.

Seth shrugged, "I guess I should've known. You'd have beaten them to a pulp already I guess..."

Seth's eyes were drawn to Ryan's hand lying nearest to him on the bed, it had became a fist and his knuckles turned white, "it's probably best I don't know. I'd be in prison for murder right now..." he looked down to Summer who shifted slightly.

As Summer began to stir Seth stood ready to bolt out the door, "shit, I didn't mean to wake her up."

"Nah, she needs to wake soon or she won't sleep tonight. Though she does seem to sleep easier in the day," Ryan stoked Summer's face gently as she opened her eyes and frowned at him for disturbing her.

As she let out a yawn she sat up, stretching she looked over to Seth, "hey Cohen."

Seth gave her a small smile, "hey Summer."

Summer turned to Ryan, "I feel we need to vary our screen time activities," she gestured at the TV they'd been watching all day, and a smile creeped onto her face, "wanna go beat Seth at video games?"

Ryan grinned, "sure, it's not hard."

"Hey!" Seth objected as the pair pulled themselves up and they all headed for the main house.

* * *

Later around the dinner table Summer took a deep breath and looked to Sandy and Kirsten.

"I have a favour to ask from you guys, you've done too much for me already - letting me stay here, feeding me - I really appreciate it. I hate to ask more from you but it's just something I can't do myself - but if you don't want to please say no, you don't have to -"

"-Summer," Sandy interrupted, "don't be silly, you can ask anything of us and we'd do it."

Kirsten nodded in agreement, "although to be honest you're making it sound like we've done a lot more than what we have. Staying in the pool house and eating our food is nothing in the grand scheme of things. Anything else we can do to support you, sweetie, we'll do it."

Summer took in a shaky breath, "it's a biggie."

"Anything," Kirsten confirmed.

"When my dad comes for me tomorrow... will you tell him... what happened? I know it's a lot to ask -" tears pooled in Summer's eyes and Ryan reached to take her hand.

"Of course we will," Sandy nodded, his voice thick with emotion.

"If were honest, we worried you wouldn't want him to know. I think he needs to know and if you want us to do it then that's perfectly OK," Kirsten said with a smile.

Summer looked down into her plate, "he's going to be so disappointed in me," she said quietly.

"Hey," Ryan squeezed her hand, "he's got nothing to be disappointed about - you couldn't help what happened to you."

"He's going to be disappointed I didn't report it," Summer clarified. "Knowing Daddy, he'll want me to report it now - or at the very least hire a Private Investigator to find out who... who did it."

"Well if he finds out he can let me know," Ryan murmured under his breath.

Summer looked at him, "don't you do anything stupid Atwood."

Ryan jerked his hand away, "how can I?" he hissed, "you won't give me anything to go on! A name! A description! What he was wearing!"

Summer gave him a hurt look, "because you want to go and kill him. And I won't have you getting yourself into trouble over me!"

"Then forget about you -" Ryan stood, his anger building, "what if he's doing it to some other girl right now, huh? You want that to happen?"

Summer winced at his words.

"Ryan, calm down and sit down," Sandy barked.

"Look," Ryan breathed out hard, his voice lower as he brought his anger back in check, "I get the reasons you don't want to go to the police, the interrogation, the questions, the risk of the whole of Newport knowing your business -" his volume went up a few notches, "- what I don't get is why you won't tell **me**! You've told me all the other sick details for fuck's sake!"

Summer stood, her own eyes now blazing with anger, "I'll tell you again!" she yelled, "because I don't want you to get in trouble! I don't want you to go to prison for attacking someone or worse case for murder!" She swallowed and spoke more calmly, "and a part of it is selfish - that I need you right now. But another part is that I care about you, and I** won't** let you suffer for me."

She glared at him for another second and then sat back down, ignoring the huge temptation to walk out. Summer ultimately realised this was the safest place for her to be.

In order to bring the normality back to the dinner table she ignored everyone's stares and she picked up her fork and shovelled in some food.

Everyone remained silent as they waited for Ryan's reaction.

Slowly he sat back down to and looked at Summer, still eating vigorously, "you know as good as it is to see you eating, you should probably chew it."

Summer swallowed what was in her mouth, glared at him for a second and then turned to Kirsten and Sandy, "thanks for saying you'll tell my Dad. I really really appreciate it." Her head turned towards Ryan, but she didn't meet his gaze as she spoke, "the selfish part of me wants you to go and beat the bastard up too, Ryan, don't think I don't want that. But I want you here with me more." And with that she stood and left the room.

Ryan stood to follow her, but Kirsten stood too, "how about, you cool off and I'll go talk to her," Kirsten said gently.

* * *

Ryan went back to the pool house after a brief chat with Sandy and Seth. Summer and Kirsten had been elsewhere in the house talking.

He started on his punch bag, needing to relieve some tension.

A short while later he felt someone's presence behind him, he turned to find Summer looking at him sheepishly.

"Hey," she greeted.

Ryan steadied the punch bag and then moved toward her, "hey."

"So, I guess that was our first fight, huh?" She bit her bottom lip and looked at him anxiously.

"C'mere," Ryan murmured, seconds later she was in his arms.

"I'd hurt anyone that hurts you," Ryan told her speaking into her hair, "but not if you don't want me to."

Summer swallowed and stepped back, "then I trust you to tell you this."

He kissed her forehead, "what's that, Sum?"

She took his hands and met his eyes, "6 foot, blonde hair, piercing green eyes."

It dawned on Ryan what she was telling him and his heart both shattered with devastation and exploded with anger.

Summer's eyes glistened with tears, "earring in his right ear, stubble, green t shirt and jeans, black hoody, converse."

Ryan couldn't respond in any other way than to scoop her up into his arms and bring her to the bed where they wrapped around each other before falling into a troubled sleep.

* * *

**Please Please Review!** I live for the reviews and feedback, good and bad :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Crave**

**I just want to thank thekiller00 who pretty much gives me a review for every chapter update these days. Thank you! I read all the reviews and really pleased you are still reading and enjoying the story! And ocgirlfr who also has given several reviews to the story - thank you as well! I get excited when I get a review and they do spur me to write more! Please keep them coming!**

* * *

It was Wednesday and Summer had asked Ryan to be there when her Dad arrived at lunch time. It meant yet another day off school for him, but he didn't care, he could catch up at a later stage. He wasn't sure when Summer would be ready to go back, but that was the least of his worries.

Summer had given him a description of the guy who attacked her the evening before and Ryan was torn what to do with the information.

He had promised her he wouldn't do anything if that was what she wanted, but it went against everything he knew. Someone hurts you or someone you love and you beat the shit out of them, it's what he had known his entire life. The Kid Chino inside him wanted to walk out right now and not return until he had had his justice. But Summer wouldn't forgive him if he got into trouble and the fact she needed him right now was what kept his head above water.

He also had an insane desire to go and drink himself stupid. His heart ached for Summer and without being able to beat the hell out of the guy that hurt her, he wanted to drink; to try and numb the pain; to forget.

"He's here," Kirsten stated the obvious when the doorbell went. She and Sandy left the kitchen to answer it.

Summer was sat next to Ryan on the kitchen stool and she gulped, "I'll wait in the pool house."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Ryan asked, still puzzled as to why she wanted him present while Kirsten and Sandy filled her dad in. He wasn't the most calming influence and was probably going to get just as riled up as Neil Roberts at the retelling of the tale.

Summer kissed his cheek, "I need you here to tell me all about it later. What my Dad really says," she whispered, "how bad he reacts. Because I'm sure Kirsten and Sandy will sugar coat it for me."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "and I won't?"

At the sound of voices in the hall, Summer panicked, "I'll see you soon," she dashed off to hide.

Ryan tensed as Neil Roberts entered the kitchen behind Sandy and Kirsten.

"Yes, well I've very grateful for you having Summer over, I can understand her not wanting to be alone in the house, although last night wasn't necessary as my wife was home."

"Neil," Kirsten gestured to Ryan, "I'm not sure if you've met Ryan before -"

"Ah yes, the kid you're fostering from Chino. I've heard of him. Nice to meet you Ryan," Summer's dad nodded to Ryan in greeting, but he wasn't really interested, he turned back to Kirsten, "where's my daughter?"

"Neil," Sandy began, "if you could just sit down for a few moments there's something we need to bring you up to speed on..."

"I'm sure Summer will fill me in on the way home, I'd rather get going, I've had a long journey - Where is she?"

"She's just resting in the pool house at the moment," Ryan said cautiously.

"Well I'd like to see her now, I've been very worried since she called and told me about the incident."

"There's slightly more to it than what Summer told you on the phone," Sandy began, "she may have told you a white lie or only a partial truth..."

"Please, Neil, take a seat, this is going to be hard for you to hear," Kirsten pulled out a stool.

"Whatever could there be for me to hear - she was mugged! Now I'm concerned for my daughter -" Neil walked around Kirsten and where Ryan was sat to head to the back door, "she's in the pool house? I'll get her myself! I've had a long journey and I wish to get my daughter home -"

"She was raped!" Ryan blurted, swinging round on his stool to face the doctors retreating back.

Sandy and Kirsten turned to glare at him, shocked at his outburst.

Neil Roberts stopped dead in his tracks, he remained like that for a moment before slowly turning and staring at Ryan, "what did you say?"

Sandy stepped forward, "Neil, as I said, Summer left out some details when she talked to you on the phone."

Neil was shaking his head in disbelief, "did you say -"

"She came to Ryan on Sunday after being attacked," Kirsten gulped, "raped, at a party on Saturday night."

A moment passed while Neil took in the news, "I don't understand, she came to you?" Neil looked to Ryan puzzled, "why didn't she call me right away -" then he turned accusingly to Sandy and Kirsten, "why didn't **you** call me right away?"

Ryan swallowed, and then stood, the movement catching Neil's gaze and he looked to Ryan.

Ryan drew himself to his full height, "she came to me, Sir, because we've been seeing each other. We love each other, it took this... incident to realise it... but I will take care of your daughter, I have deep feelings for her."

Neil's response was a frown and then he looked to the Cohen's for the answer to his question to them.

"We had to do what was best for Summer, she was quite cagey about it first - the only reason we knew was because Ryan told us," Sandy informed the doctor.

Kirsten moved to behind Ryan, putting her hand on his shoulder, she spoke with pride, "Summer didn't want to report the attack to the police, but Ryan convinced her to go to a clinic. They checked her over, tested her for STDs and gave her the morning after pill."

Neil's frown deepened, "she hasn't reported it?"

"No, Sir," Ryan confirmed, "she couldn't deal with it at the time."

"But the clinic you took her too, I presume they did a rape kit. She could still report it at a later stage," Neil stumbled over to the stool Kirsten had offered him earlier.

"I don't know..." Ryan admitted, "I waited outside."

They watched and waited as Neil took in all the information. After a few minutes he stood again, "I'd like to see my daughter now."

Ryan nodded, "I'll fetch her," and he headed to the pool house.

Summer was waiting nervously sat on the end of Ryan's bed. When she saw him approach she stood and looked to him anxiously.

Ryan paused at the door, "I think... I think it went OK... He'd like to see you now."

Summer swallowed, "was he angry that I didn't call the cops?"

Ryan shook his head, "I wouldn't say angry - surprised that you hadn't but... yeah... I think he's in shock."

He reached his hand out to her and she closed the space between them, grasping it tightly.

They walked hand in hand into the main house and Neil turned to look at his daughter.

"Oh Summer," he held his arms out to her.

Summer was suddenly in floods of tears and she raced into her father's arms, "Oh Daddy, I... was so... worried... you'd hate... me," she hiccupped the words through her tears.

Ryan, Sandy and Kirsten too were overcome with emotion watching the embrace.

Sandy and Kirsten moved together, their hands grasping the others tightly, and Ryan tried to blink away tears he felt forming in his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, I could never hate you. You're my little girl," Neil smoothed down his daughters hair, as he whispered comforts to her, "everything I do and say is because I love you..." Neil gently pulled away from Summer, "which is why we need to call the police and make a statement."

Summer tensed and took a step back, "Daddy, no," she began shaking her head, "I can't - I can't do that!"

"You have to Summer. The man that did this to you needs to be found and brought to justice," Neil's fists clenched.

Ryan moved closer as Summer took another step back, he took her hand into his, "no..." she barely whispered.

Neil's voice became angry, "how would you feel, if you knew this man had done it to another girl before you and she failed to report it - she would have saved you!"

"Neil -" Sandy tried to interrupt seeing Summer in distress.

"Don't you want to save another girl from going through what you are!?"

Sandy opened his mouth to silence Neil, to ask him to leave if he had to. He hated seeing the torment return to Summer's eyes.

Summer beat him to it, "**SHUT UP**!" She yelled at her father.

Neil looked taken aback at his daughter's outburst.

"Daddy," Summer's voice lowered but she still held the attention of the entire room, "I am struggling to breathe right now. I have to take a shower every few hours and hold myself back from wanting to rub my skin raw... the nightmares are like reliving the moment over and over... I don't have the capacity to think about what that fucker is doing to other girls when I'm still dealing with the aftermath of what he did to **me**. And I know that's selfish and that in a few months I'll probably be feeling sick that I didn't report it. But I have to do what's right for me right now... I'm sorry..."

Ryan squeezed her hand, "don't ever say you're sorry for what you feel," he whispered.

Neil's eyes flicked from his daughter to Ryan as he heard his words. Ryan met his gaze hard, daring the doctor to disagree with his words - with Summer's words.

Neil looked back to Summer, "do you want to come home, Summer?" He asked calmly, looking down at the young couples combined hands, "or do you need to stay here?" He looked back into his daughters eyes and unspoken words passed between them.

Summer couldn't help but half smile at her dad's sudden and unspoken understanding that she **needed** Ryan.

"At first I had a fear of being at home - with the guy that hurt me having my details... but if you're there... and if Ryan can come over - at any time," Neil slowly nodded at her words, "then I think I'd really like to be in my own bed... in my stupid girly bedroom with my stupid plastic horse."

Neil let out a shuddery sigh, "I'd really like you to be home," he agreed. "And I'm sorry, for before..." he closed his eyes, "but the thought of someone hurting you and getting away with it..." He reopened his eyes, "I love you Summer. I don't say it enough."

Summer fell into her dad's arms once again, "I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

**Please Review! :)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Crave**

* * *

That night both Ryan and Summer stayed the night at her place, Ryan felt her more at ease as she slept in his arms. It was a relief that she only woke panicked once during that night.

Thursday morning, Summer talked Ryan into returning to school. She was at home and felt safe and her Dad was there, working on some research in his home office. She said she planned on watching reruns of the Valley all day.

So reluctantly he went back, promising to come straight over after school where they ate sandwiches lazily on her bed and he caught her up on the school gossip.

Summer asked him not to stay that night. She didn't want him to go; not really, he could see it from the fear in her eyes at the thought of spending the night without him. But, she was determined to get back to 'normal'. Finally they agreed that Ryan would stay until she fell asleep and then if she woke at any point in the night that she would call him.

She called him at 3am. At first she just breathed heavy down the phone and Ryan unfocused and half asleep just whispered comforts down the line. He was tempted to go over but eventually she talked through the nightmare that had woke her and asked him to just talk until she felt calm again. Hanging up over an hour later they both fell back to sleep.

By Saturday night, Summer was able to fall asleep without Ryan's presence. Ryan disliked it, but he understood the need for such as simple pleasure as to be able to fall asleep by yourself.

They spent Sunday by the Roberts' pool. Ryan took a few dips in the water but Summer never ventured out of her "comfy" clothes as she called them; which mostly consisted of sweatpants and one of Ryan's hooded tops.

They had a close call at one point when Summer had a visitor; Marissa, who had come to see her best friend after not seeing her for the whole week.

Luckily Summer's dad answered the door and informed Marissa that Summer was still sick and not up for visitors. Ryan could tell Summer felt guilty about not speaking to or seeing Marissa for a while as her dad relayed to them what he had told Marissa.

Monday morning Seth and Ryan headed for school. They parked the car and just as they were pulling their bags over their shoulders Ryan stopped dead in his tracks causing Seth to walk right into him, "hey man - what the hell -" Seth began, annoyed.

Then Seth saw what had caused his brother to be a still as a statue, "what the hell..." he said softer.

Getting out of her car about ten feet away from them was Summer. She swung her jean clad legs out of her car and hopped out.

Marissa dashed past Ryan and Seth, "Summer!" She exclaimed with excitement, "you're back!"

Summer let her best friend embrace her.

"Oh my God, Sum. I missed you all last week! I tried to visit you yesterday but you're dad said you were really sick -" Marissa made a face, "what did you have like really bad flu? You weren't answering your phone or anything!"

Summer gave her a small smile, "yeah, it was totally grotesque. I am **so** glad to be out of that house."

"Come on - let's go grab a drink, I've got gossip to catch you up on..." Marissa grinned and bounded off assuming Summer was following.

Summer however had met a barrier. A hard faced looking Ryan.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

Summer looked guilty, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was starting back today. I thought you think it was too soon and talk me out of it."

"Of course I would! It's only been a week, Summer -"

"I know that. But I can't hide away forever scared to come out. I was still deciding last night when you were over... but I just woke up this morning and wasn't completely and utterly terrified by the prospect of being here... so here I am!" She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Hey, Sum!" Marissa called, "you coming!?"

"I'll see you later," Summer gave Ryan and Seth a small wave as she passed them.

"Fuck, man," Seth whispered, "this is not good..."

"I know... but why isn't it?" Ryan shrugged, "if it's what she wants..."

Seth was busy thinking, "I have first class with her, then she has a free period - if you or I skip Maths or Biology we can check she's OK. Then Anna has Spanish with her... We'll both be around for lunch..." he frowned, "and she's with Marissa for English Lit... but after that she's on her own for the afternoon classes." Seth threw Ryan a worried look.

Ryan swallowed down his irrational fear, "she believes she's ready to be back. We have to trust that... It can't help for us to keep an eye out for her... but we can't keep her wrapped up in cotton wool."

Seth looked uneasy, "what if the guy that... hurt her is here?"

Ryan shook his head, "I told you, it happened at a college party. And I don't think Summer would be so quick to return if it was someone from here."

* * *

Ryan did as Seth suggested, and skipped his class second period. He found Summer in the library sitting nervously by herself.

"Hey," he said as he approached from behind, alerting her to his presence so as not to make her jump.

She gave him a thankful smile, "hey - how come you're not in class?"

He gave her a look, "why'd you think?"

She sighed, "you shouldn't have to skip glass for me, Ryan. You missed so much last week because of me anyway - "

"- Hey," he took her hand, "you're worth it."

Summer looked startled at his contact and subtly pulled away, "careful - someone might see!"

She heard Ryan sigh at her reaction and looked to him curiously, "how would you feel if I told Marissa about us?" She questioned him nervously, "then we could be together out in the open?"

Ryan looked surprised, "I'd really like that. I want the world to know you're mine," he said truthfully.

Summer smiled at his words.

"How'd you think she'll take it?" Ryan asked.

Summer shrugged, "I honestly don't know. She was raving about Alex again this morning, but it was only a few weeks ago she wanted you back," she grimaced, "I don't think she'd take to well to knowing we started it back then."

Ryan winced, "yeah. And if you aren't going to tell her what happened to you, we won't get the same easy response as we did from Seth."

Summer frowned, her eyes dark, "you think Seth would have had a problem with it if I hadn't been attacked?"

Ryan shrugged, "we'll never know. But, I do know that because of the attack Seth got the opportunity to see how much I love you - that it isn't just a fling..."

"He pities me, doesn't he?" Summer asked suddenly.

Ryan gave her a pained look.

"I didn't want anyone to pity me. That's why I don't want anyone to know!" She swallowed, hard, "I guess he can't help it though... and if it helps him accept us..."

"I can talk to Marissa if you want? - I could ask her permission to ask you out or something?" Ryan asked, changing back to the original subject.

Summer laughed, "what if she said no!" then she shook her head, slowly, "no. She's my best friend. I have to be the one to talk to her."

She took Ryan's hand, "life will be so much easier when she knows..." she gently stroked his hand with her thumb; Ryan smiled at the small gesture, "when I can just hold hands with you and cuddle you out in the open." Summer's eyes blazed with determination, "I'll tell her after school, so don't come over OK? I'll call you, afterwards."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Crave**

* * *

It was after ten before Ryan's cell buzzed with a call from Summer.

"So," Ryan answered the phone, "how'd it go with Marissa?"

Summer's response was a groan, "it didn't," she admitted.

Ryan frowned, as much as he wasn't looking forward to dealing with the fall out Marissa knowing about their relationship would bring, he was looking forward to having a relationship with Summer out in the open, "what happened?"

Summer sighed, "well I thought we'd spend some quality girly time together before I dropped the bombshell, y'know? Remind Coop what a good best friend I am and how much fun we have together... we've really not done that for months..."

"OK, but..." Ryan prompted.

"...but I reminded myself of it instead. How much I missed just hanging out with her - and being normal for a night. If I tell Coop about us and she has an adverse reaction, then there goes my relationship with my best friend who still treats me like a normal girl... I need her for that in my life right now... I'm sorry, Ryan... I just couldn't tell her and ruin that..." Summer sounded on the verge of tears.

"It's OK. We can keep it quiet for a while longer - we're good at that, right? Do you want me to come over?" Ryan asked, concerned at Summer's sniffles.

"No..." he heard her gulp, "I'd love you too, but it's late already and I'm tired from my first day back today... I wouldn't be much company. Besides I've only just been able to fall asleep without you here, I don't want to revert back..."

Ryan was disappointed, "OK, if you're sure... but can we talk for a bit longer? I missed you today - we only got to see each other briefly at school... I haven't had my normal Summer dose and I'm not sure I could sleep without having it."

"Let me tell you about my day," Summer responded, Ryan could hear the smile in her voice, "- hey, have you heard that rumour about Mike Adams and Trisha Cartwright?"

* * *

After school a few days later, a hyperactive Seth convinced Ryan, Summer, Marissa and Anna to take a trip to the beach, with Marissa putting in a call to Alex to meet them there.

They first went to the Crab Shack and got burgers before descending onto the beach and making a small fire. Marissa and Alex disappeared on a walk along the beach and Ryan sat down by the fire to keep an eye on the fire as Seth, Anna and Summer messed around at the waters edge.

Ryan was relishing the laugher and smiles that were coming from Summer as she and Anna were trying to drag Seth into the water. Seth had so far managed to dodge the girls as they laughed and tried to corner him.

Ryan felt someone sit beside him, "hey," he said, acknowledging Marissa. He frowned when she didn't respond and just looked at him thoughtfully, "what's up?" Alex sat the other side of Marissa and gave Ryan a quick "hey".

"We've been watching you, watching them," Marissa nodded to the scene before them, "and we were trying to decide which one of them it is that has put that smile on your face."

Ryan flushed, "what?" he asked feigning ignorance.

He waited whilst Marissa pulled out a flask of god knows what from her bad and took a sip, she offered Ryan some which he declined before she passed it to Alex.

"So there's Seth," Marissa turned her head back to the scene where Anna had Seth on the floor and was ticking him whilst Summer laughed nearby, "which could be totally awkward, you're meant to be brothers and all that. Then there's Anna, which is your pseudo brother's girlfriend, not as awkward, but still awkward. Or there's Summer," Marissa turned to see Ryan's reaction, "who's your ex's best friend and your brother's ex... but single and in need of a good guy to look after her..."

Ryan turned and met Marissa's gaze, "what are you saying?"

Marissa shrugged, "I know that with Seth having a girlfriend and me having Alex, you and Summer have been spending more time together. I can see you care about her... and from the way you are just enjoying her having fun just now... I know that look in your eye Ryan Atwood, if you want it to be more, make it more."

Ryan gulped, he hadn't realised he had been staring at Summer with such affection openly.

"You'd need to speak to Seth about it first, obviously," Marissa added.

"You might want to check Summer feels the same,** first**," Alex put her two cents in.

"I can talk to Summer," Marissa said, but then she frowned, "although, Summer's not been herself lately... even last night when we hung out just the two of us, there was something uneasy about her."

"She's been err, confiding in me about some stuff... she's on a rollercoaster right now, but I think she'll be OK," Ryan gave Marissa a sad smile.

Marissa nodded, "her parents go away a lot... she would never admit it but it bothers her to be on her own. It was weird last night having her dad **home**. I think sometimes she just feels unloved," Marissa grimaced, "it's probably been partly my fault, not spending enough time with her..." she touched Ryan's arm, "thank you for being there for her."

Seth, Anna and Summer bounded up to them, "hey guys - wanna go for milkshakes?" Seth asked, before letting them answer he rambled on, "these two could not throw me in the water between them - I bet them they couldn't so the milkshakes are on them."

Summer shoved Seth, "shut up, Cohen," she rolled her eyes, her eyes lit up as they met Ryan's, "black and white milkshakes?" she asked with a smile.

Ryan held his arms out, "sure, let's do it," he held both his arms out and Anna and Summer grabbed one each to help pull him up.

* * *

**Okay so I know most of you were hoping for the Summer/Marissa scene, but I just didn't feel that just over a week after her attack, despite her attempts to "get back to normal" Summer would risk that relationship. I think she'd have been more likely to tell Marissa about her rape than her relationship with Ryan. I feel this fits better. Also, although Marissa is my least favourite character, I don't think she's blind or stupid, she'd know something was up between Ryan and Summer and that's what I have attempted to show here.**

**Although I am not following the timeline of the series, I wanted to portray Marissa's alcoholism, so note the drinking from the hip flask here, also I mentioned Trey in an earlier chapter; he will be making an appearance soon! Plus, I'm sorry it's so short! There's more drama coming! -This sits as a nice interlude :)**

**Please Review  
**


	25. Chapter 25

Crave

* * *

**Apologies for the slow update. I had issues with this chapter. I haven't got the OC on dvd myself, and with all the Trey clips on YouTube mainly of the shooting or the attempted rape scene with Marissa I was trying to recall his introduction to the show in season 2 from memory. In the end, I decided not to stick to the show to make it easier, but some bits might be similar. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Fuck me," Trey began, giving Ryan a knowing smile, "that little brunette you are friends with is hot!"

Ryan couldn't help but grimace, he had been afraid this would happen.

He and Sandy had collected Trey from jail the day before, and tonight Seth had asked the group round to meet his brother after school, the gang seemed to consist of Anna, Marissa, Alex, Zach and Summer these days. Considering the amount of exes between them they actually gelled well together as a group.

Trey didn't notice Ryan's face as he got into his bed on the floor of the pool house, where Sandy and Kirsten had agreed he could stay whilst he sorted himself out.

"I've been without a girl for so long man - you think she'd go for me?" Trey looked to Ryan hopefully and his brother's reaction was obvious from his face, "don't look at me like that, man!" Trey laughed, "you got designs on her or something?"

Ryan half shrugged, "or something..."

Trey stared at his brother suspiciously, "so... what's the deal?"

Ryan half smiled, "I like her and she likes me... but she's Seth's ex and I'm Marissa's ex..."

Trey slapped himself on the head, "fuck man, I forgot about that Marissa chick - she visited me with you once, right? ... so she and the blonde and together?"

Ryan nodded, and Trey grinned, "that's hot man." Trey thought for a second, "although so not good for your ego, turning a girl to the other side. Don't do that with the hot brunette Ry, she's too tasty to lose to the dark side, y'know what I'm saying?" Trey winked and grinned wider.

Ryan couldn't help but grin back and a slight blush rose as he recalled his own "hot" times with Summer.

Trey spotted the blush, and eagerly moved forward, "you do know I'm sayin'! - You've already done the deed with her then - details man!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "man, you sound like a girl."

"I've been without female presence for too long, bro. Dish me some dirt and help your brother out!"

Ryan frowned, "like that's going to happen. Details of my sex life with my secret girlfriend to jerk yourself of to? No thanks. I don't to be punching my own brother when you're next in a room with her."

"Secret girlfriend huh?"

Ryan threw his spare pillow at Trey, "shut up and go to sleep..."

* * *

The next morning Trey stumbled half asleep into the Cohen's kitchen, where Ryan was already dressed ready for school and eating cereal.

"Trey, good morning!" Sandy exclaimed from behind the refrigerator, shutting it he offered Trey a bowl, Trey shook his head, but gave Sandy the thumbs up at an offer of a bagel.

Trey sat down at the table next to his brother whilst Sandy toasted the bagel.

"You sleep well?" Sandy questioned, setting the plate at the table a minute later.

"Yeah," then he eyed Ryan annoyed, "apart from the late night phone calls."

Ryan nearly choked on his cereal, "sorry, man."

"Summer right?" Trey asked through his first mouthful, "why the fuck was she calling so late?"

"Language," Kirsten said as she entered the kitchen.

"Shit, sorry," Trey said, and they all had to smile at the instant mistake. "So, she have panic attacks or somethin' man? You were on the 'phone for like half an hour trying to calm her down."

Ryan grimaced, "she had a nightmare."

"Who had a nightmare?" Seth asked bounding happily into the room, then he saw Ryan's face and grimaced himself, "Summer?"

Sandy and Kirsten moved in closer to listen to Ryan's response, looking concerned.

"Yeah, she gets them every night. But sometimes they are really bad and she has to call me..."

"So, they know about you and Summer?" Trey asked, looking suspiciously at all three of the Cohen's, Ryan nodded slowly, and began eating his cereal again. "I thought Seth was one of the reasons you didn't want to be together?"

Seth sat down, "I was, originally. And, they pretty much **are** together, apart from at school, in public - basically anywhere Marissa might see them..."

"What's her problem? She's got her own girlfriend. She can't have dibs on all the hot chicks, that's just greedy man," Trey said with a shake of his head.

"Trey," Ryan sighed, "just eat your bagel, man. It's complicated OK? All you need to know is that Summer's off limits, got it?"

"Sure dude, whatever you say" Trey devoured the rest of his bagel.

* * *

After school Seth, Anna, Ryan and Summer all returned back to the Cohen's. Seth and Anna left to 'study' in Seth's room pretty quickly.

Trey wasn't there and Ryan hoped his brother was out looking for jobs.

"Can we go hang in the pool house?" Summer asked him, almost nervously.

"Sure," he couldn't wait for some alone time with her. All last week after school they had either hung out as a group, or Summer and Marissa disappeared back to Summer's place to hang just the two of them. Ryan had been OK about it, she needed that normal girlie time with her best friend, but that didn't stop him missing her company.

Unexpectedly Summer burst into tears and threw herself into his arms the second the pool house door was closed behind them.

Ryan gathered her up and laid her on the bed, quickly getting on next to her and drawing her close.

"Do you think I look like a slut?" She hiccupped.

Ryan frowned, so that was what this was all about - he had noticed that yesterday she had worn a mini skirt for the first time since her attack. And today, although she had gone for skinny jeans and some funky boots, she had dared a low cut top which he hadn't seen on her since before... "no," he answered quickly. "You look beautiful."

"I'm tired of feeling like an open wound all the time. How do people get over this?" Summer asked exasperated, gripping onto him tighter.

"I've done some research; there are some support groups in the area… I have addresses," Ryan said trying to be helpful.

Summer shook her head, "I'm not ready for that yet," she sighed, "all I want to do is stay in here forever," she snuggled up against him further, "with you."

Ryan smiled, "sounds good to me."

* * *

When Sandy and Kirsten returned home an hour later, and Trey also reappeared with the exciting news of a job, they ordered takeaway as a celebration.

Trey stepped out for a cigarette and found Summer sat on a sun lounger, he took up a seat next to her.

"I hope you didn't come out here for fresh air," he commented as he lit his cigarette.

Summer gave him a small smile, "it's OK. Well done on the job."

He shrugged, "it's clearing tables, I can't say I'm thrilled," he flicked some ash away, "better than nothin' I suppose."

"I guess."

"So, what's the deal with you and my brother?" Trey asked, staring at her.

Summer sighed, "it's complicated."

"Yeah, I got that from Ryan."

Summer looked surprised, "Ryan said we were complicated?"

"Yeah," he blew smoke away from them, "and so did you; at least you're on the same page. - He warned me off you y'know? I don't think he would've mentioned about you, but when I said you were hot he nearly had a heart attack," he returned his gaze to Summer and couldn't help but let his eyes flick down to her chest to remind himself how hot she was.

Summer caught him checking out her cleavage and gulped nervously, "I'd appreciate it, if you didn't look at me like a piece of meat," she huffed, "I'm as good as your own brother's girlfriend -"

"-Don't act all high and mighty with me, sweetheart," Trey drawled, "you're the one strutting around with your cleavage spilling out - and yesterday you were wearing a skirt shorter than a belt. If you walk around like that guys are going to look at you."

He looked to her for a reaction; she had paled and slowly stood. He noticed her breath had become heavy and he frowned, "are you OK?"

"I need to get changed," she said, quite calmly, and walked towards the pool house.

She returned a few minutes later completely swallowed up in Ryan's sweatpants and hooded top.

Trey frowned, "you don't need to go to that extreme, sweetheart," he murmured as she walked past him to head back into the kitchen.

She looked back to him and he was shocked at the look in her eye, it made him shudder, "**don't** call me sweetheart."

* * *

Ryan frowned as Summer came back in wearing his clothes, Seth, Anna, Sandy and Kirsten too stopped what they were doing for a second to take in the sight.

Kirsten quickly asked Anna a question distracting the pixie haired blonde as Ryan got up and moved toward Summer.

"Are you OK? What's with the clothes?" He asked concerned.

Her face was left blank, her eyes looked lifeless, "I looked like a slut."

"Summer you looked fine -"

"- everyone kept looking at me," she shuddered, "boys, men... they kept looking at me..."

Trey entered and brushed past the pair, the smell of smoke following him in. "You've got a head case there, Ry," he whispered to his brother as he moved to sit back down.

In an instant Ryan had yanked Trey back and pushed him up against the wall, everyone's gaze upon them he shouted, "what the fuck did you say to her?"

Summer's hands pulled at Ryan's, "Ryan... Ryan... it's not Trey," she seemed to have snapped out of her stoic state, "It wasn't Trey. It's just everything. I'm not myself - you know that," Ryan slowly let go of his brother, and looked to Summer, "my heads a mess - yes he did say something, but I already had thoughts of it in my head anyway."

Ryan looked suspiciously back at Trey and then took Summer's hand, "we'll be in the pool house - don't disturb us."

Anna looked to Seth, confused, "what's going on?"

* * *

**Please please review! :)**

**Also,jessalyn78 - thanks for the reviews - I am enjoying your fanfic too, I must try and review more myself ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Crave**

* * *

That night, after the incident with Trey, Ryan took clothes with him and stayed at Summer's. She had digressed from being able to walk around without him, not needing him to sleep, and not crying constantly, to well, the opposite.

Ryan could see her father and step mom were shocked when he brought her home. Without words, Neil accepted that Ryan would be staying the night.

Summer woke up several times despite Ryan being there, drenched in sweat and screaming.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him, the third time they were awoken by one of her nightmares. "I guess getting out my old wardrobe was a bad idea.."

Ryan sighed, and gently moved the hair stuck to her face, tucking it behind her ear, "can I be honest with you? I don't think it was anything to do with what you were wearing, what happened to you... you were just in the wrong place..." his heart lurched at the thought that he could have realised his feelings for her sooner, maybe they would have done something together that night instead...

She sighed, "I know... but feeling eyes on my legs and chest made me feel uneasy... it's triggered these nightmares... not just of what happened that night, but other situations, other men... the ones that checked me out today."

"Is that what happened with Trey? He checked you out?" Ryan asked cautiously, she still hadn't really explained to him what had been said between her and his brother.

"Yes..." she shifted awkwardly, embarrassed.

"Summer, this is no surprise to you - you're gorgeous. I know you've been feeling self-conscious in these clothes you were wearing, but what you don't realise, is when you were wearing jeans, hoodies and other clothes that covered you up these past few weeks, guys were still checking you out. You could wear a bin bag and a traffic cone on your head and they'd still check you out," he gave her a small smile.

Summer giggled at the mental image.

A thought suddenly occurred to Ryan and he looked to her, horrified, "you didn't dream that Trey -"

She instantly shook her head, "no. They're all faceless blurs... I'm sorry, I over reacted with Trey... but he sneaked a look down my top and then he called me sweetheart -" she swallowed and looked disgusted at even saying the word, "I guess I just panicked and wanted to cover up -" she suddenly gasped, "oh no, what must Anna have thought -"

"Don't worry, you've met Seth right? He'll have thought of something."

Summer moved a little away from him, a frown on her face and they both fell back into a troubled sleep.

Ryan stayed the next few nights with Summer, he could tell her father didn't like it. But Summer was in no place to sleep without him, the nightmares seemed to get worse instead of better and by the third day, she had to stay off school for looking so tried.

Ryan wasn't far off looking like a zombie himself and left early taking the time to head home to the Cohen's to get a few hours sleep in his own bed before returning to Summer.

* * *

Marissa was cottoning on the fact something was wrong, Summer tried to pass it off as still not being one hundred per cent since the "bug" that had kept her off sick a few weeks back. Marissa wasn't buying it, but had her own problems to deal with. She became more reliant on alcohol and that was putting a strain on her relationship with Alex.

Marissa's drinking was also affecting Summer, she didn't know if she would had confided in her best friend by now - but seeing that Marissa was dealing with her own demons made Summer keep quiet. They still managed to have their girlie time together and Marissa never questioned Summer's odd behaviour if she displayed any, and Summer never mentioned the smell of alcohol on Marissa's breath.

Ryan didn't turn up at Summer's after school, however Marissa did. Flask in hand she settled on Summer's bed beside her best friend whilst Summer was chatting away about the programme The Valley that was on.

A little tipsy, Marissa turned to her friend with a smirk, "so, I know someone that likes you."

Summer's eye brows shot up, "you do?"

Marissa nodded smugly, "Ryan."

Summer did her best to scoff at the mention of Ryan and hide her surprise and shock at Marissa's perceptiveness.

"I know he's been helping you out with some stuff - you've been having issues with your dad being away a lot again, right?" Marissa lost her train of thought, "I could always come stay here when he goes away, better than being with my mom -"

"Coop, Ryan said he liked me?"

Marissa just nodded.

"How do you feel about that?" Summer asked cautiously.

"Meh, he's my ex - he's your ex's brother. It's probably not worth the drama from Seth, and to be honest, I kinda like Trey..." Summer nearly choked on thin air. Marissa sighed, "our exes and their brothers huh?"

"What about Alex?" Summer had to ask.

Marissa took a swig from her flask and offered some to Summer, "she's leaving. She wants to go back home and finish high school," Marissa made a face, "I'm going to try and see if Trey can have her apartment when she goes - is that weird?" She didn't wait for a reply, "so - Ryan likes you. If you like him too, you need to work the being left home alone angle - Ryan loves a damsel in distress." Marissa grinned, "So, do you like him?"

Summer frowned, "no. I don't."

* * *

Ryan woke up in the pool house with a jerk, he sat up and realised that someone had entered and slammed the door behind them, causing him to wake.

He blinked a few times, bringing the room - and the person into focus.

Summer stood at the end of his bed, looking angry, arms folded in front of her she glared at him.

Ryan swallowed, he had promised to go over after school, without having chance to look at the clock on his nightstand he had a feeling he had slept later than that, he assumed this was the cause of Summer's rage.

"It's not healthy is it Ryan?" She suddenly spat.

Ryan frowned, pulling himself out of the bed he made to approach her, but she backed away, "what are you talking about?"

She was shaking her head, breathing heavily, "how much I depend on you… that I don't feel safe if you're not there," she continued like he hadn't spoken. "It's not the greatest circumstances to start a relationship under."

Ryan eyed her with sudden surprise, "what are you saying."

Summer swallowed, tears already beginning to fall, "that we should take a break."

His eyes narrowed, and he tried to move closer to her again " - has someone said something to you?" It could only have been her dad, the others that knew about her attack; Seth, Sandy, Kirsten, would have wanted Summer to take any steps she needed into feeling safe again, there was no way one of them would have suggested them not being together right now.

She shrugged, "does it matter –"

"-yes, it matters," he said inching closer to her still, "Summer, I don't care what anyone else thinks. And neither should you. I don't care that you depend on me –"

"Well I do!" She backed away from him, "its not healthy Ryan! I mean what if we ever broke up – how would I ever come back from that? Or worse – you didn't want to be with me anymore but wouldn't ever break off with me - you'd be miserable… I don't want to be with you if you're not happy being with me…"

Ryan threw his arms in the air, "you're being ridiculous," he half shouted, then he put his hand over his heart and caught her eye, he lowered his tone, speaking softly, "I am happy being with you."

"Yeah, right now," Summer did nothing to alter the harsh tone of her own voice. "Marissa talked to me today - about you liking me - you shouldn't like me right now, no one should like me - I'm a complete mess."

"I don't care -"

"You're not listening to me!" She yelled, "**I** care! I may be a mess, but I am Summer Roberts and I do not need a white knight," she swallowed, "you just like rescuing people don't you Ryan -"

"I admit I get pulled into some situations that I can't walk away from - but we started this thing before any of that shit happened to you!" Ryan breathed in, trying to calm down, "let's just take a minute and -"

"No. I don't need rescuing. I don't need you. This is over," somehow she managed to say it with confidence, even though her heart was aching.

"Are you really breaking up with me?" Ryan felt the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"No… we were never really together, were we Ryan? It was always about sex," she gestured wildly to his bed, tears falling but she managed to ignore them and kept talking, "until it couldn't be, and then it was about me and my problems. It needs to be about **us**…" she let out a sound a sound that sounded like a strangled laugh, "let me ask you this, why did you fall for me?"

Ryan didn't hesitate, he kept his gaze level with her own, "because you're funny, you're passionate, you stand up for what you believe in, right or wrong; I love the way your eyes light up when you've concocted a plan, the way you go to a freakin' club in the middle of the night to just dance... and the way you just know what to say to cheer me up when I'm down." Ryan tried to move towards her again, but she kept on backing up, "you make me a better man, Summer."

Suddenly he became angry, how was this happening - why was she doing this, "and you're wrong! Even from the beginning it was never just sex with us, it took us a horrifying situation to realise it –"

Summer didn't want to hear anymore, "Ryan, that girl you described? I am not that girl right now. I have to slow things right down, take time to get back to being myself," she clutched at her chest, "to being **that** girl, so when I am back on form – when I'm** me** again, I can be with you. Then I'll be yours totally; funny and passionate Summer… do you get it?" She then moved toward him, for the first time since she entered, whispering she looked to him sadly, "do you get why I have to do this?"

Ryan was too upset and hurt, he moved back away from her, "and don't **you** get it!?" He said angrily, "yes I love funny and passionate Summer, but I love you just as much when you're sobbing in my arms. I love **you** - not you're fucking different mood swings!"

She looked to him with sad eyes, "then let me do this for myself."

By the time Ryan had digested her words and was ready with a reply, Summer was already walking out the door.

* * *

I didn't really want this to happen, but Summer is all over the place and I don't think she is the type to want to depend on someone. Yes she has depended on Ryan up until now, and even after digressing with the whole clothing thing, I think she needed to realise she needs time for rebuilding herself.

I have to say, I love Ryan in the last part; all he wants to do is love her *heartmelts*

**Please please review.**

What would you like to see happen next? I have a few plans but I love the feedback and I hope everyone following is still enjoying it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Crave**

**Sorry for the slow update, I had some bad news :( It may have affected my writing a little, luckily I had already wrote the later part of this chapter (which was going to be the next chapter but I wanted to give you a longer one to make it worth the wait!) So sorry if the first bit is not up to usual standard. I hope the rest makes up for it! **

* * *

Ryan was slightly drunk by the time Seth received a message from him to meet him out on the beach, not realising his brother's heartache - or tipsy state - he plonked himself down next to him, rambling on in his usual Seth style.

Finally seeing his brother take a gulp out of a whiskey bottle, Seth frowned, "you're drinking man? Why did you want to meet here? What's the deal?"

"Summer," Ryan answered simply.

Seth winced, "how is she doing?"

"I wouldn't know," Ryan said coldly, but didn't elaborate.

"You've not seen her today? Don't you usually go straight there after school? We only see you at home these days when you come for a change of clothes - I'm surprised I remember what you look like!" Seth laughed.

"- We broke up," Ryan informed him, voice weirdly void of emotion.

Seth's face dropped, "shit dude... I'm guessing it wasn't your decision," Seth asked cautiously.

"She doesn't want a white knight," Ryan shrugged, and raised the bottle to his mouth.

"So you're turning to alcohol to fix your problems? I don't think that's going to help Ryan, I think -"

Ryan cut Seth off, showing the first bit of emotion since Seth had sat down beside him, "I don't care what you think, Seth. I am going to drink this. I am going out with Trey to some bars - he's meeting me here. I called you in case you wanted to come. But if you are going to complain about my drinking, you can go home," Ryan staggered up from the ground.

Seth also stood, "it's a school night, Ryan," he pointed out, "we could do this shit at the weekend."

"Summer was raped. She's hurting. She won't let me help her," Ryan laughed, "there isn't anything I can do to help her - but apparently** not** being with her does help." Ryan knocked back the whiskey once again, before levelling to Seth's gaze, "**I'm** hurting, man. Not only because Summer doesn't want me right now but the face she was fucking raped," Ryan practically growled the word, "I'm hurting... Summer's hurting: I am drinking and I am getting wasted **tonight**. Deal with it."

Ryan began to walk up the beach, away from Seth. After a few metres he turned back, "you comin'? Or you gonna cover for me?"

Seth didn't get chance to answer, because there was a shout in acknowledgement as Trey jogged up to meet them.

"Ryan, Seth, hey," the older Atwood greeted them.

"Hey, man, you get some stuff?" Ryan asked his older brother.

Seth moved closer to the two, "what stuff?" he asked, alarmed.

"Relax man," Trey told him, as he passed something over to Ryan, "it's just some weed. Ryan doesn't like the hard stuff anymore - apparently."

Seth frowned, "Ryan man, you've been drinking already -"

The Atwood's had already turned and were walking away from Seth, who rolled his eyes and trailed behind.

"Drinking already! - Without me?" Trey laughed and plucked the bottle from Ryan, "I've got some catching up to do!"

Seth jogged ahead of them and stood in their way, stopping them in their tracks, "Ryan, man. What if Summer calls you tonight - she's needed you to stay over the past few nights, I know she broke up with you - "

"Shit," Trey exclaimed, "sorry man, explains why you want to get fucked tonight -"

Seth glared at Trey before continuing, "- but she might still need you. She's still going to be vulnerable. If she has a nightmare then -"

"She doesn't need a white knight, Seth," Ryan glared back, "I'm having tonight for myself. Just tonight. I want to drink and get high and forget all this shit," he half passed half threw his phone to Seth, "you answer if she calls."

Trey threw his arm over Ryan's shoulders, "come on, little brother. Let's go find a bar and some hot girls!"

They left Seth stood on the beach staring at Ryan's phone in his hands.

* * *

The next morning was hell for Ryan, he had arrived home at 3am that morning, and getting up for school had taken a huge effort. Plus, he was horrendously hungover.

Seth had covered for him with the Cohen's the night before, but he wanted to wake and be out of the house before they woke and saw the blood shot eyes plus Ryan was convinced that even though he had showered and had fresh clothes on, he still smelt like alcohol.

It was no surprise that Summer wasn't in school again, she had missed the whole week apart from Monday, it was now Friday; Ryan was both relieved and disappointed not to see her. Seeing her would cause him heartache, but he at least would get to see she was physically OK; as much as she could be.

The weekend dragged, doing homework and playing video games with Seth and helping Trey to move into Alex's old apartment that Marissa had helped him to secure.

When Monday arrived and Ryan and Seth pulled into the school car park, Ryan spotted Summer's car instantly; she was back. He looked around eagerly for her and spotted her in the distance entering the school with Marissa. Once again she was dressed to cover up, but nothing too baggy or strange that anyone would question her about it.

The whole week they avoided each other, but snuck glances when they could; when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Both Anna and Marissa had tried to get everyone together as a group again, but both Summer and Ryan had made excuses.

Ryan had to ask Seth how Summer was, knowing Seth had a class with her in which he sat next to her, "funny," Seth had replied, "Summer asked me the same question about you." Ryan's heart had swelled, knowing that she still cared for him; even though he knew her feelings for him were not the reason for the split.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon when Sandy saw Summer outside the school where he was picking Seth up for a dental appointment. She was sat on a bench reading some class notes.

He had spent the week with a very quiet and depressed Ryan, although the teenager swore he was fine about it all. Sandy imagined the week must have been worse for Summer, he knew it was her decision to end it, but Sandy knew she would have her reasons, and after being so dependant on Ryan he imagined it must have been a hard call for her to make.

"I heard about you and Ryan breaking up," Sandy said, coming up behind the brunette.

Summer looked sad, as Sandy took a seat beside her, "I've got too much shit to sort out. It's not fair on him," she shrugged.

"No, I agree, I can see your side... but do you mind if I give you one piece of advice?" Summer nodded and waited, "most people you know will stand by you in the sun, y'know the good times... those people that are precious are those that stand by you during a storm," Sandy sighed, "I know you've got shit to deal with, I get that, what you've been through, it's unimaginable, just don't cut Ryan out of your life completely. He's a good boy. He loves you, in the sun and in the rain."

Summer nodded in agreement, tears streaking her face silently.

"He's been missing you, he hasn't said as much - he's a teenage boy and all, but I can tell," Sandy said quietly.

"I miss him too, but I need to stand on my own two feet," Summer said, but already doubting the words she was saying. She craved Ryan right now, the only thing not letting her give in was pure will power. She meant what she had said to him the other week. She wanted to be that girl he fell in love with, she wanted to be herself again - for him. Not a crying shaking unsure mess.

Sandy gave her a sad smile, before leaving her on the bench.

* * *

"Call Summer," Seth demanded, walking into the pool house Sunday afternoon Ryan and Trey looked to him in surprise. Ryan was sprawled out on his bed doing math homework and Trey was lounging on the chair.

"Call Summer and get her here now," Seth repeated, he picked up Ryan's cell from the night stand and tossed it to him, "she needs to hear this too."

Less than half an hour later Summer rushed into the room, having Ryan call her and say Seth wasn't acting like himself, and Ryan sounding harassed himself made her rush over.

"Sit down," Seth ordered.

Summer looked worriedly to Ryan, "what's going on?" She took a seat beside him on the end of the bed and then looked back up to Seth.

Ryan shrugged, "he wouldn't say, not until you got here -"

"- Shut up and listen," Seth interrupted. His face hard, he turned to Trey, "I'm not sure Summer would want you to be in on this. But it'll explain an awful lot of shit and I might need you to hold Ryan back."

Ryan's eyebrows rose in surprise, Summer messed with the strap on her purse nervously at Seth's words.

"What the fuck are you going on about man -?" Trey started, he got up from where he sat on the chair and -

"**Sit down**," Seth barked, and in the next breath, looked to Ryan. He paused while Trey took a seat on the bed and he stood in front of all three, still holding Ryan's gaze he spoke, "I know who hurt Summer."

Ryan quickly looked to Summer beside him who had instantly paled, but when Seth finally looked to her, she swallowed, "spit it out Cohen."

"Zach and I, we were trailing the new sailing club down by the pier... there were some other guys our age there, from other schools," He swallowed, "I was invisible to them as usual, but they must've known Zach from water polo or whatever, anyway, they knew he was from Harbour. They invited us to a party Saturday night - told us to bring some hot Harbour chicks." Seth couldn't look at Summer any longer whilst telling the story and sat down on the floor in front of them, his head in his hands, "apparently one of them got lucky with a Harbour girl last time - a girl named Summer Roberts..." Seth swallowed his voice now thick with emotion, "Zach looked shocked, but the guy just kept bragging... Apparently he still has her panties?" He looked to Ryan, still unable to face Summer.

Ryan nodded, and looked to see Summer's reaction, "she... she couldn't find them when she was getting dressed so - yeah," Ryan fumed, "sick bastard," he mumbled.

Summer was still pale but her face was expressionless and she didn't move at all, just blinked.

"Wait a minute," Trey was still trying to catch up, "Summer was -?" Trey began, shocked.

"Raped. Yes, I was," Summer confirmed. Ryan was shocked; it was the first time he had heard her say that word with confidence.

"I asked for the address of the party Saturday, he said he'd be there," Seth met Ryan's eye, "Kevin Volchock," Seth spat out the name.

Ryan slowly nodded, "I know."

Seth frowned, "you knew who it was already?!" He asked, obviously surprised that Ryan hadn't already broken the kid in half.

"Yes, Summer gave me a description. She made me promise not to go after him - she didn't want me to get in trouble. But I had to find out who he was, if it was likely for him and Sum to cross paths again..."

"You never told me..." Summer whispered, looking at Ryan in shock.

"You didn't need to know," Ryan then stood, "I respected your wishes, Summer, when we were going out -" he shrugged, "or whatever it was. You needed me and I didn't want to get in trouble and have to leave you... but we're not together now, and you're obviously doing fine without me," he looked to Seth, "thanks for telling me where this kid is going to be Saturday night, dude," then he looked to Trey, his face becoming hard and unreadable, "want to help me fuck somebody up?"

Trey stood with a "hell yes," and the brothers embraced.

Summer stood, looking nervous, "I don't think it's a good idea, guys," she swallowed almost painfully, if we have a name then... then I want to go to the police."

Ryan didn't bother trying to hide his shock, "your dad's been talking to you again hasn't he? Summer - you don't have to if you don't want to!"

Summer shook her head, "he hasn't mentioned it again actually... until I brought it up with him. To ask about how viable the accusation would be a few weeks down the line..."

"I've been thinking about it and I realised something. About me saying I wasn't strong enough..."

Ryan nodded for her to continue.

"I am Summer Roberts and I **am** strong enough. I want this guy to be caught. I don't want him hurting anyone else. And with him locked up, I might be able to move on," she looked at him hopefully. If she could just move on, just be Summer again then they could be together...

Ryan heard her words but wasn't sure, she was changing her mind very five minutes since the attack - like when originally one minute she never wanted to go home again, then he couldn't get her out of it. To wanting to stay in his arms forever, to what felt like kicking him in the teeth. Then this; her defensiveness to not reporting the rape, to being passionate about the guy getting caught. "Summer, I'm not sure..."

"HA!" She glared at him, then abruptly turned to Trey and Seth, "**he** was the first one to try and get me to change my mind to go to the police!" she swung back around to Ryan, "- you remember that huh? Now you don't want me to!?"

Ryan sighed, and looked towards his two brothers for help, but they just sat there looking unsure, "I want you to do whatever you feel is best for you. Summer I'd love for that bastard to be caught and go to jail for what he did, more than anyone. But you remember why you didn't - have those feelings truly changed?"

Summer considered her answer, "I didn't want the integration, the reliving of the event... but I think now, I can. And everyone knowing my business... Daddy doesn't think they'll be able to keep a complete lid on it, but the press wouldn't be able to print my name without my permission. Newport will know someone has been raped but they won't know who."

"They will," Ryan said sadly, "not right away, not during the arrest and investigation. But if it goes to court you'll have to go and face the accused - your rapist. There's no way something like that wouldn't reach the ears of one person you know that wouldn't spread it like wildfire..." Ryan sighed, "I'm not trying to put you off reporting it Summer, I'm just trying to manage your expectations."

"They done a rape kit?" Trey piped up.

Summer held her head up high, "yes. There was evidence of force used but... I had already showered and..."

Trey nodded and shrugged, "My opinion? The guy will stay you wanted it, that you like it rough... that explains the rape kit away - and if you showered," he looked to Ryan, "then all you've really got is your word against his. Shit like that might not stand up in court, princess. Ry's right - you want your name dragged through the mud for this when it's not even a sure conviction?"

"He took her purse - her credit cards, her dad had to cancel them," Ryan said thoughtfully, "if we can prove he's still got them then well - that's some kinda proof, right? Why would he have had them in the first place unless it was all... forced?"

Seth looked doubtful, "I'm no criminal mastermind, but the credit cards are probably long gone by now, dude... er," he cast Summer an uneasy look, "what about the panties? If he's still got them then that's weird right? That could be your proof?"

Trey looked at Seth weirdly, "you never kept a trophy from a conquest, man?"

Seth shifted, embarrassed, "no, I can't say I have."

Summer stood suddenly, "excuse me," she mumbled and dashed for the bathroom, where they could hear her promptly throw up.

Seth gestured for Ryan to follow her but Ryan just gave his brother a stony glare, "she doesn't want a white knight, remember? Its why were not together."

Summer appeared back at the door a minute later, wiping her mouth with a tissue she moved slowly back into the room.

"Trey's right, it's my word against this... Kevin's..." she swallowed, "if you don't think there's enough evidence for a conviction, then I at least want the word out there. So other girls can be wary... I need to think about what to do."

* * *

**Please Review :) I love reading them -makes my day!**

**I had always planned it to be Volcholk! Did anyone guess from the desciption Summer gave in the earlier chapter? I wanted to use a character you could all picture and thought he'd be best! **

**x**


	28. Chapter 28

**Crave**

* * *

Sandy answered the door, surprised to see Summer stood there, the brunette hadn't been over - at least to his knowledge - for a couple of weeks. He hadn't seen her since bumping into her outside the school the Friday the week before.

"Summer," he smiled warmly, "it's a pleasure to see you." His eyes caught the two cars on his driveway behind her and he frowned, not recognising them other than Summer's and his own, "why does my drive resemble a parking lot?"

Summer huffed as she stepped into the house, "a **Chino** parking lot, I'd guess. You might want to come into the pool house with me, Mr Cohen."

Confused, Sandy followed the petite brunette as she led the way to the pool house, when he followed her inside he was met by seven pairs of eyes.

Ryan, Trey and five other boys looked to him.

Summer crossed her arms in front of her chest, she glared at Ryan, "you're really doing this?"

"Ryan, what's going on?" Sandy had a bad feeling.

"This," he gestured to his friends from Chino, "is me being sensible," he said, addressing Summer, then he looked to Sandy, "I know who hurt Summer, I know where he is going to be tonight - "

"So you're taking a fucking army with you?" Summer asked incredulously.

"Yes, but only to have my back. This guy's gonna have his friends there, if I attack him chances are I'll get pulled off and beaten up myself. These guys are to make sure the fight stays between me and Volcholk."

Sandy heard the conviction in Ryan's voice, he swallowed, "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I kid?"

"He needs to do this, dad," Seth appeared from the bathroom and Sandy swallowed in shock at seeing his son was a part of this, "I'll be there too. To stop things getting out of control."

Sandy couldn't say anything, words got stuck in his throat, and all he could do was shake his head in disbelief.

Ryan sighed, moving toward Sandy. "I'm not going to kill him, Sandy," he looked to Summer, "contrary to popular belief," he sighed, "I want to give him the message that you can't go around hurting people with no consequences... What would you do if this was Kirsten, huh?"

Sandy looked visibly shaken at Ryan's words and took a moment to stare at the frightened brunette beside him. "I can't stop you kid, just stay safe," slowly Sandy turned and walked out, "call me if you need a lawyer."

"It won't come to that," Ryan called back.

"But Mr Cohen!" Summer tried, exasperated, to Sandy's retreating back. Her plan to have Sandy stop Ryan had failed.

Seth moved to in front of Summer, "I swear to you, nothing bad will happen to Ryan. And I will stop him if I think he's going too far - because let's face it, I'm not much of a fighter so I'm not going to be good for much else."

Summer didn't look convinced and side stepped around Seth, wanting Ryan's attention. But he turned away from her, "we need to get going," Ryan addressed Trey and the others in the room that Summer didn't know.

"Ryan - please. Think about this -" She begged as she watched the boys from Chino ready themselves to leave the pool house.

Ryan still ignored her as Seth gave her a shrug and a small squeeze of support to her shoulder.

Ryan pulled on his leather jacket and announced, "let's do this."

As Ryan was about lead the way and leave the room, Summer caught his arm and pulled him to her, "If anything happens to you, I'll die," she murmured into his chest, she looked up at him, their eyes meeting, "I'll fucking die." She reached up, her hands grasping his face she kissed him passionately.

The Chino boys whistled and teased Ryan, but he couldn't hear them.

As she pulled away she placed her hand on his heart, "this, this isn't over," she told him, gesturing between them.

Ryan slowly nodded, an echo of a smile on his face, "I'm pleased to hear you say that," he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I don't know what exactly we can be to each other, right now," Summer swallowed, "I still want to get back to being the old Summer you love - but I know I need you in my life..."

Ryan's expression changed, becoming serious again, "please don't ever say I love 'old Summer' - you may not feel like it, but you're still her - maybe, just **more**. I love you now more than ever. You are strong and brave and you amaze me." Ryan took a tentative step away from her, but still held her had tight, "none of this changes my plans tonight - I've got to do this."

Summer looked scared, but she nodded, "I know. I wish you didn't but... I know."

She stepped away from him, trying to rid herself of the temptation to not let him leave, she let his hand fall from her own, "go," and turned away so she wouldn't have to see him walk out. As the other boys from Chino followed Ryan, Summer looked to Seth, "keep him safe or I'll rage blackout your ass."

Seth saluted her, "understood."

* * *

Summer called Marissa the second she got home; she couldn't be alone right now.

The second her best friend walked into her room Summer burst into tears.

"Hey," Marissa hugged Summer, frightened by the state of her normally strong friend, "what's up?"

After a few minutes Summer pulled herself together, and the girls sat crossed legged opposite each other on Summer's bed.

"I need you to go with me somewhere, I need to be there - and I need you to be there with me, I can't do it alone."

"OK," Marissa agreed, and waited for more.

"I... I need to be honest with you about some stuff first, but there isn't much time... I want you to know, the reason I didn't tell you before was because I liked being with you and being normal - I didn't want your pity. I still don't want your pity, but I can understand that you are probably going to pity me anyway -"

"Sum, you're freaking me out. What are you saying?"

"I was attacked," Summer blurted, "weeks ago... I was raped, Coop."

Marissa gasped. She couldn't form any words as she tried to comprehend what her best friend was saying.

"Ryan, Seth, Trey and some of their friends from Chino have gone to a party tonight, where they know this guy is, to... well..."

"If I know Ryan, to beat the shit out of him.." tears were escaping down her cheeks at the thought of her best friend in pain, suddenly the words processed, "so they know about -"

"- yes. Ryan knew first, I went to him, back when it happened," Summer took a deep breath, "- I love him, Coop." Summer smiled through her tears, relieved to finally tell her best friend her feelings.

Marissa couldn't help but give Summer a small smile back, "I knew you guys were getting close..."

"You don't mind?" Summer asked, feeling guilty.

Marissa shook her head, "I love Ryan, but as a friend, I want him to be happy. I want you to be happy," she swallowed, "it's going to be weird, but I can deal."

Marissa stood, pulling Summer up with her into a hug, "now do we need to get to this party? I'm assuming you want to get there before Ryan kills someone... not that he wouldn't deserve it."

"Actually, I don't mind that Ryan wants to beat the hell out of him - but I'd like to throw a punch myself."

* * *

**A short one, but hopefully a good one!**

**Please Review! Love reading all comments! :) x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Crave**

* * *

Wow. Sorry for the slow update. As fanfic goes, this I found the easiest to write, I love writing Summer and Ryan. However this chapter was the hardest - but, you'll all be please to know I have the next chapter written already so I will post that in a few days! So there's the one to follow this, one after that and an epilogue and we're done! :)

Please can everyone check out the fabulous fanfic trailer that Ocgirl411 has made for this fic over on YouTube... it won't let me post a link, but go on to YouTube and search "ocgirl411 crave" and it will come up :)

And seriously, check out all her other Ryan/Summer vids too - all amazing! Thank you again Ocgirl411 :)

* * *

By the time Marissa and Summer arrived at the beach house the party was in full swing, they stumbled out of the car and up the driveway squeezing past all the other cars.

They quickly heard rumours of a fight starting out the back of the house - on the beach. Shooting one another a look of fear and uncertainty the girls followed the crowds around the side of the house.

When they came around the corner all they were able to see was a big crowd who were yelling and cheering in drunken excitement.

Marissa thought she heard Trey yell over the noise - cheering Ryan, she swallowed, taking Summer's hand as they approached, she felt guilty for a minute - she suggested earlier that day that she and Trey should do something that evening, but he had blown her off with some mysterious 'plans', she had been pissed at him. Now though, she felt a strange sense of pride, he was there for his brother, for Summer's honour for her best friend.

As they neared Summer released Marissa's hand and Marissa watched as the small brunette began to push her way through the crowd to get to the front to see the fight.

Marissa quickly followed and as the two reached the front they gasped at the sight.

Both had seen Ryan fight before, there was no surprise that he had got the upper hand at some point - although it appeared he didn't get away totally scott free by the bloody nose he was sporting.

What was shocking was Ryan had Volchok pinned to the floor and was punching him repeatedly, blood splattering everywhere punch after punch.

Summer disgusted by the blood and fearful of the relentless ease to which Ryan was pounding into the guy; she stepped forward to put a stop to it all.

Seth got there first.

He grabbed Ryan's fist, stopping him from making the next hit, "Ryan, man, it's time to stop," Seth said cautiously.

Slowly Ryan lowered his fist and looked up towards Seth, however his gaze slipped past his brothers and instead locked onto Summer's.

He looked away, ashamed for her to see him like that. He looked back to the bloodied mess that was Volchok, "go near her again," he growled, "and I will be back to finish this. Not in a public place and with no one to hold me back."

Ryan pulled himself to stand with help from Seth and then looked back to Summer, "Summer," he rasped.

Seth, not realising of Summer's and Marissa's presence behind him, swung an arm around Ryan to steady him, "sure, man. Let's got get you cleaned up then I'll take you to go see her."

Ryan shook his head and gestured in Summer's direction, Seth turned and saw the brunette, "oh, Summer, hey," he said surprised, he looked back at Ryan, "maybe we won't get you cleaned up," he muttered under his breath.

Volchok coughed and spluttered at this moment as he pulled himself up to a sitting position; this caused Summer's attention to draw onto him and slowly she approached him.

Feeling a presence stood over him, Volchok looked up, seeing Summer he winced, "shit girl, I'm sorry."

Summer was stony faced, "sorry's not gonna cut it."

"Look, I was high - " he began, fighting for a chance to redeem himself.

"Were you also high when you were bragging about sleeping with me to your friends?" she swallowed, "about having my panties as some sick trophy?"

Volchok went to respond but just ended up coughing up more blood.

Summer looked around her, the crowd was still there, but they were no longer cheering in drunken excitement about the fight, the Chino guys were no longer having to hold back Volchok's friends; everyone was eerily quiet and all eyes were on her.

She held her head up high and spoke louder, addressing the crowd, "this man, Kevin Volchok, has been telling you all he slept with me at a party - I'm Summer Roberts, you might have heard the story?" She waited a beat, as if she wanted a response, "well let me guess did it go a little like this - drunken girl, drunken guy? Resulting in sex?"

She looked back down at Volchok at her feet, "only that's not how it happened, is it Volchok? **Sober** girl, high as a kite guy - apparently," she sneered at Volchok, then looked back up into the crowd, "resulting in rape." She spat the word.

Gasps echoed around the crowd.

Summer swallowed, "I didn't report it - I was scared and ashamed. But weeks have passed and I am stronger now. I may not have reported it, but I would never forgive myself if I didn't send out a warning to other girls about this man. **He** is the one that should be ashamed. Spread the word ladies, stay away from him."

She quickly resumed her position at Marissa's gave her a quick embrace for support, but Summer shrugged it off, if they did this now she'd end up a crying mess, and she wanted to leave with her head held high.

Marissa simply took her hand as Ryan and Seth moved to leave.

People parted to make way for them, Seth looked like he was practically dragging Ryan and both girls wondered what the fight had been like at the start for Ryan to be in such bad shape. Summer and Marissa followed their heads held high and the other Chino boys trailed behind.

Summer took one last look at the pathetic man they left on the floor and frowned to see Trey on his knees whispering to him, some last threats she assumed.

* * *

When they reached Marissa's car, Marissa had to practically man handle Summer to get her in and strap her seat belt for her, the brunette having gone into some sort of daze.

Ryan made Seth stop by the car as the girls got in, "you guys gonna be OK?"

"I think we should be asking you that," Marissa grimaced, casting an eye over some of Ryan's visible injures.

"I'll be fine, I've been worse," Ryan shrugged Seth off him and hung on to the car door, trying to get Summer's attention through the car window, "I'm really proud of you Sum. What you said took courage."

Marissa was climbing into the driver's seat, and Ryan looked at her worried, "you OK to drive?"

The realisation of his question - that he thought her too drunk to drive, hit Marissa and she sighed and leaned back in her seat with a sigh, "probably not."

Ryan turned to Seth, "drive them to Summer's," Seth went to protest but Ryan kept on talking for once, "take them home Seth, I'll get one of the boys to follow you and bring you back to Trey's so we can regroup."

"Regroup?" Summer asked, finally coming out of her haze, "you mean," she gave him a small smile, "hide out and patch yourself up before Sandy and Kirsten can see what you've done to yourself?"

Ryan gave her a small smile back, "you know me so well... I also want a beer to two to numb the pain, and I think I owe the guys a few for what they did for me tonight."

"What they did for **me**, you mean," Summer paled, "thank god no one had a gun or a knife - you all risked your lives for silly ol me..."

"Hey," Ryan began gently, "they're from Chino, I'm from Chino..." he shrugged, "what's a Saturday night without a fight... Nothing bad happened," he reached in the car and tapped her nose with his finger affectionately, "deal with it."

Trey took Seth's place at Ryan's side as Marissa got in the back of the car and Seth jumped in and started the engine.

* * *

Please leave reviews :)

And check out the Fanvid on YouTube

(YouTube, search "ocgirl411 crave")


	30. Chapter 30

**Crave**

* * *

Seth drove a shaking Summer and Marissa back to the Roberts' place where the two holed themselves up in Summer's room with a tub of ice cream after Seth left.

"Since this is the night for sharing," Marissa began; she reached over the side of the bed they were lounging on to grab something out of her handbag.

Summer's eyes widened with understanding as Marissa placed her water bottle on the bed between them.

Marissa had been hit with Ryan's words from earlier, and with his action's at making Seth drive them home showed her how he didn't want Summer in any more dangerous situations. She could have put her best friend, who had already suffered so much in more unnecessary danger; Marissa finally hit home that as much as she liked to drink, it was affecting those around her.

Marissa gulped, "you probably already know what's in there. But I guess a step in the right direction would be me admitting it... admitting that I have a problem..."

Summer nodded but for once didn't say anything.

"I've been trying to escape my problems, but seeing you tonight..." Marissa shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes, "my problems are pathetic... apart from the fact now they've helped me created a bigger problem," she gestured at the bottle.

"Coop, we're going to be OK," Summer whispered to her friend, her voice full of determination.

Summer's words made Marissa smile through her tears, "how can you be so strong - you're amazing Summer Roberts."

Summer held Marissa's gaze for a moment indicating to her friend she truly took in her words, before flipping her hair back and saying loudly, "I know."

Marissa picked up the water bottle, and then met Summer's gaze, "I have a drink problem, Sum," she finally admitted.

Summer nodded, "we'll get you some help." She then reached down to the floor where her own bag lay, and she rumaged for a second before pulling a leaflet out.

Summer set the leaflet between them, it was one of the ones Ryan had given her weeks ago that had remained stashed away. 'Rape Counselling' brandished across the top, unashamed.

"We're** both** going to get some help," Summer confirmed, taking Marissa's hand and finally letting her own tears fall.

* * *

The girls had fallen asleep on Summer's bed, the next morning they woke and headed downstairs for some breakfast when Marissa's cell phone began to ring.

"It's Trey," Marissa informed Summer with a smile as she looked at the name on her cell.

Summer laughed and nudged her friend, "best answer it then, Coop."

"Hey Trey," Marissa greeted clicking the answer button and pulling the phone to her ear, she frowned for a second, "sure, I'm with her now... yeah we'll be right over... OK, yeah, see you in a few. Bye."

Summer also frowned at the look on her best friends face, "what's up, Coop?"

"He wants us to meet him at his apartment..." Marissa pulled herself up from where she sat, "now."

Summer followed suit and stood, "me too? 'Cause I don't want to be third wheel..."

Marissa continued to look puzzled, "Ryan's there too apparently, it's something important that Trey said he has for you."

"For me?" Summer swallowed self-consciously.

Ten minutes later both girls stood outside Trey's apartment knocking the door and still confused.

Trey answered and ushered them in quickly, gesturing to them to sit down. Ryan stood leaning against the wall at the back of the room, he didn't look happy. He silently nodded the girls a greeting.

Summer sat nervously down on the couch while Marissa opted to stay standing, leaning as Ryan was against the door.

"OK, so first up, Ry's not best pleased I've done this... or that I'm about to do this..." Trey sighed, he looked to Summer, "it's enough for him to know they're not in his possession anymore, and he wanted to wait and tell you 'when the moment felt right' and just... throw them away. However I disagree, the honour of throwing them away - or whatever you want to do with them - is yours."

Summer shook her head, "I gotta say, I have no idea what you are talking about, Trey..." She automatically looked to Ryan, "Ryan, what's he saying?"

Trey moved suddenly to the other room, muttering for them to wait, but was back within seconds with a brown paper bag.

He placed it next to Summer on the sofa with a "open it."

Cautiously Summer unrolled the top of the paper bag and peered inside, immediately she choked, opened the bag wider and tipped the contents onto the floor in front of her.

Ryan and Trey both looked intently at Summer as she stared at the item on the floor.

Marissa was confused, she moved from her place by the door to get a better look, "is that underwear -?"

"- It's my panties..." Summer confirmed for her best friend with a gulp, "the ones Volchok took..."

Marissa paled and took a step back, instantly she felt sick, she looked to Trey, "how did you get these?"

Trey was about to respond but Summer stood and looked him in the eye, "I saw you - last night - you went back and whispered something in his ear... he nodded... I thought you were threatening him... You were asking if he had these still."

Trey nodded, "yeah, and I told him to get them to me by this morning... they arrived on the doorstep an hour ago."

"I didn't know he was going to do this," Ryan piped up, she shifted slightly from his position by the wall, "are you OK - I can get rid of them if that's want you want?"

Summer closed her eyes and breathed in a deep breath, when her eyes opened again they were emotionless. She glared at Trey, "put them back in the bag," she ordered motioning towards the panties on the floor, "I'm not touching them."

Trey did as he was told while Summer's eyes looked around the room, finally her eyes settled on a metal waste paper bin in the corner of the room. She stalked towards it, grabbing it hastily and them marching to the door snatching the brown paper bag from Trey's hands as she passed him.

The others shared confused and worried looks as she swung the door open, "come with me."

They followed her into the car park where she dumped the contents of Trey's waste bin in the nearest trash can before stalking out further into the car park.

Summer turned once again to Trey and held her palm out flat, "lighter," she demanded.

Trey pulled out his lighter and a cigarette from his pocket; he quickly lit the cigarette before placing the lighter in Summer's palm.

She clasped it, turned away from them and lit the bottom of the paper bag letting it catch fire before dropping the whole thing into the trash can.

Ryan gently approached and pulled her a few steps back as the fire took further hold of the bag and what was inside.

Only a second passed before Summer turned back around, looking to Trey she flipped his lighter back towards him which he caught with ease.

She gave him a single nod, "thank you, Trey."

Trey nodded back, "you're welcome."

* * *

Reviews please? I love 'em.

And if you haven't already, check the Fanvid trailer out at YouTube, search "ocgirl411 crave" :)

Also, pleaee check out my new Ryan/Summer fanfic on here, Whats Left Of Me. One shot at moment, but review if you like it, im tempted to write more, but only if people will be reading it!


	31. Chapter 31

**Crave**

* * *

After the panties were dealt with, Trey invited Marissa to go get some breakfast together, hinting that Ryan and Summer should take the opportunity to talk; they had driven to the beach, still quiet for the morning and started to walk along the beach front, taking off their shoes and letting the soft waves lap at their feet.

"So, what did the Cohen's have to say about your face?" Summer asked bluntly, her eyes taking in the details of Ryan's bruised face from the side of it she could see.

Ryan shrugged, "Sandy waited up for me and Seth... I was ready for a lecture but I think he got it..."

Summer frowned, "I don't understand why he didn't stop you -"

"To be honest, neither did I... I was expecting to have to go against his wishes but I guess what I said about Kirsten really hit home..." Summer winced at his words, "he feels about her what I feel about you; I love you and someone hurt you," he shrugged again, "I had to drive that anger somewhere... I know Sandy would have done the same if something happened to Kirsten..."

"You've been angry all this time...?" She asked quietly, deep in thought at his words.

Ryan stopped walking and turned her to face him, "a guy does** that** to you - and you didn't think that I wouldn't have the urge to kill him over and over and over...?"

"Oh I know you wanted to kill him... but I guess I still have a hard time thinking **you'd** be bothered about something happening to me...so much so that it would still be burning up in you weeks later..."

Ryan half laughed, "Roberts - you know I love you, of course I'm bothered about -"

Summer looked worried at his words, "don't change the subject Ryan - you still wanna go kill him, don't you? Even after last night..."

"There won't be a moment of my life I would want that bastard to go on living for what he did to you -" Ryan seethed, "a part of me regrets not finishing him off last night -"

"- Ryan," Summer gripped his arm, "you are not a killer."

Ryan didn't respond, his jaw set a little tighter and his thoughts swirled, _for you I could be_.

Cautiously Summer reached up and caressed his face, "what about Kirsten... was she mad?"

"She was mad at Sandy, when it came to light that he'd known what I was going to do last night... but she knew that I had to do it; they know me by now and I guess they know the things they can talk me out of;" he shook his head, "and this wasn't one of them."

Summer looked to her feet, "a part of me wanted to talk you out of it - and it tried and failed, but a part of me is glad you did it," she messed with the strap on her shoes she was carrying, "it hasn't changed anything though... I'm still a rape victim..."

Ryan place his thumb under Summer's chin and lifted her head, waiting for her eyes for find his, "and I'm still in love with you," he countered, hoping she understood that nothing would change that.

Summer's eyes flashed with guilt and she looked to the floor, "I want you in my life Ryan... I'm just not sure what I can deal with right now."

Ryan gave her a small smile, "We'll take it slow... whatever you need."

Summer nodded, "OK," then she smiled, a bright happy smile out of nowhere that Ryan hadn't seen on her in a while, "you know with all the stuff going on... we've never been out on an official date..." she took his hand and they resumed their walk along the beach.

"Hey - what about getting us a room and going to your club - and what about that day we skipped school and went for lunch and walked along the beach," at pointed look on her face Ryan laughed, "so, you wanna take me out on a date, Roberts?"

Summer giggled, "I sure do, Chino!"

A moment passed and Ryan was just enjoying having Summer's hand back in his - where it belonged, "so I know we've just done the 'feelings' thing, but I need to say one more thing."

They kept walking and Summer eyed him suspiciously, "if this is about me not saying I love you back, then -"

Ryan _had_ noticed that, but he knew how she felt about him without having to hear those words, and he knew she would say them when she was ready, "don't worry about that," he brushed it off quickly, really not wanting her to worry, "I just wanted to say - last night, you were brave to say what you did in front of all those people, I am proud of you."

Summer blushed, "you said that last night."

"Well you were kinda in a trance, I wasn't sure if you had heard; it's important for you to know that I am proud of you, I don't think I could say it enough."

"Everyone's going to know now..." she said quietly.

Ryan nodded, "but you should old you're head up high - you've done nothing wrong. You've been brave and strong and I'm **so** proud."

Summer laughed and began shaking her head, "right then, **Chino**," she said pointedly and he laughed, taking the hint it was time to move on to more light hearted matters, "let's arrange this first date of ours..."

* * *

Epilogue still to come! :) Please Review


	32. Epilogue

**Crave**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Summer stood back from her group of friends, feeling cherished and loved that all these wonderful people had all gathered together for her birthday.

They had arranged a surprise barbeque in the Cohen's back yard for her; she had been so touched she had been reduced to tears when they all sprung out on her as she arrived to pick up Ryan for their date. She quickly had to stash her larger than normal bag in the pool house and try and forget about the plans she had been making for herself and Ryan for later.

Summer laughed as she watched Sandy shoo Kirsten away from the grill he was manning and gestured her back over to the drinks table where there were juices and fruit to make mocktails.

She giggled at Seth and Anna who were trying to throw one another into the pool.

Sat on one of the lounge chairs were Trey and Marissa completely wrapped up in each other; talking intimately.

Her own father and step mom were not there to help her celebrate and the twinge of sadness Summer felt with that thought was nothing compared to what it once would have been - she had a family to celebrate with.

A present from her dad sat at the table ready to open later, and Summer had no doubt it would be something she would love, she had found her dad became more distant with her in the aftermath of her rape - and Kirsten explained to her that he probably felt like he had failed as a parent, that he hadn't protected his little girl. The relationship was strained more by the fact she stuck by her orignial decision not to report it; she had times when she regretted that looking back, but Ryan always told her she had to do what was right for her at that time, and she felt better about her decision. Her relationship with her father was something Summer would have to work on for the remainder of their lives.

Suddenly she found herself looking into Ryan's eyes as he stepped outside with some bowls of salad to bring to the table and he gave her a warm smile and a wink. The wink was a way of expressing his love for her she had come to realise, he would do it in front of friends, his family, crowds of stangers and she always knew it meant he loved her; she wasn't sure if he even knew!

Summer was still holding back on the "three little words" front, she wanted to be herself again before she let herself love him. As she sat there she realised something; if she was truly ready to do what she wanted to do with him later (which Ryan had yet to find out about) then why hold back emotionally if she was feeling ready to be physical with him again?

Summer found herself stand and calling out loudly to get everyone's attention, "I have something that I want to say."

Summer's eyes were glued to Ryan's as he sat down slowly at the table, his eyes dancing as he waited to hear her speak again.

Marissa and Trey shifted forward a bit and disentangled themselves slightly.

Seth and Anna sat by the pool, letting their legs fall into the cool water.

Kirsten paused in making the drinks and Sandy turned from the grill.

They all wore warm smiles, probably expecting another thank you from her for the barbeque they arranged.

"Now it's eight months down the line I want to say something I've said to you before, and it's not that I didn't mean it before - I totally meant it," she spoke to Ryan but she felt it would mean more to him - and to her, for her to finally be able to say this in front of their closest friends and family.

"To begin with my feelings for you were hidden behind want - my desire for you; to feel you touching me and wanting you inside of me," she noticed him blushing as she said those particular words in front of his 'parents' but she needed him to know... "and then clouded behind the need - the need to feel safe, the need for you to protect me and keep me safe."

Summer took a few slow steps forward, "Now that I'm on the road to recovery, I want to say something and just mean it. I still want you. I still need you. But they're the ones that are clouded, but by love." Ryan was slowly starting to smile, forgetting too that others were present as he took in her words.

"I've noticed you saying it less and less recently, as you've realised I'm still not saying it back - but I hope you've never doubted my feelings, I just wanted to wait for this," she swung her arms out and gestured to the scene in front of her, "to feel complete again, to be myself again..." she stepped right in front of him, "Ryan, I love you."

Ryan's smile was wider now and he stood. Everyone waited excitedly for the kiss they knew was about to happen.

In true Summer style she began to talk again, "I said it before and meant it, but now it's because I realise I love you first and foremost and that's **why** I want you and need you."

Ryan's hand touched her face tenderly, "Summer...?"

She grinned back, "yeah?"

"Shut up..." he said with a laugh and lowered his head to kiss her.

They focused on their kiss and were oblivious to those around them, "I feel like we should clap," Marissa was saying, "that was sooo romantic," Anna sighed, Sandy was embracing Kirsten, "I love these kids..."

* * *

It was much later that evening, after Trey and Marissa had left, the Cohen's had retired to bed, and Seth and Anna where watching movies in the main house that Summer slowly turned to Ryan, from where they lay on his bed in the pool house, Ryan was playing with the bracelet on Summer's wrist, the present she had from her father, and Summer was just watching him.

When Ryan met her eyes and noticed them sparkling at he thought her at her most beautiful, "what are you thinking about," he asked, sighing contentedly, but also aware that that look in her eye usually meant she was up to something.

Summer's lips pursed together and she disentangled herself from his arms, jumping from the bed and moving to lock the pool house door and adjust the blinds.

Ryan yawned, taking her cue, "tired? Me too."

Summer moved to the side of the bed, the sparkle still in her eyes told him he had been right, she was up to something, his eyes narrowed as she sat down, "what's with that look in your eye Summer Roberts?"

"Ryan…what I said in front of earlier... that I still **want** you..." Ryan's eyes widened at her words, "make love to me," Summer spoke softly.

Ryan turned his body to face her fully, both concern and desire filled his gaze, "what?" _Had he heard right?_

Summer smiled shyly, "you heard me," she climbed back next to him on the bed slowly.

Ryan gulped; he sat up and reached to cup her face in his hands, "are you sure? I don't want to rush you," he spoke lovingly.

She in turn reached up and stroked his cheek lovingly, "I'm sure."

They kissed softly and when they broke away for air Summer removed her cardigan, "I just have one thing to ask of you..."

Ryan nodded and waited, still unsure about her request, "whatever it is..."

"It's just some advice from a girl in my support group," Summer began to undo the button's on his shirt, "if I say stop - I know you'll stop -"

"- Of course!" Ryan interrupted, "of course - are you sure you want to do this?" If she was thinking about saying stop already...

Summer pressed her hand over his bare chest, over his heart, "you have to trust me Ryan, just like I have to trust you to stop if I say to - you have to trust me that I will say it if I need to, OK?"

Ryan swallowed, wondering why she seemed to calm about all of this and he was the one seemingly to be freaking out - wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

"So, the advice from your friend?" he prompted.

Summer nodded, "right... this is going to seem strange, but I get it, once she explained it to me - basically, if I say stop, don't **stop** stop."

Ryan's eyebrows shot up and he knocked her hand away and moved back from her a little, "what?! You say stop and you don't want me to stop! Summer I can't do that - that's like asking me to rape you -"

"No! No - let me finish!" Ryan stilled as Summer scooted closer to him again, and began kissing at his neck, "if I say stop - don't leap off the bed and fly 50 miles across the room as if I have burned you... just..." Summer searched for a better word, "just **pause**."

Ryan still looked unsure, but as Summer began to kiss and nip at his chest he began to feel his body responding.

"Just pause..." she repeated, "let me get my barings back, remember where I am, that I'm with you..."

They kissed some more and Ryan was aware that by now Summer must be feeling his erection pressing into her leg.

She pulled away and unzipped her dress from the side; he helped her pull it over her head and was even more aroused to see her just in her underwear.

"I'm not saying I might not freak out totally and we'll have to put a complete stop to it," she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, "but if you give me time to disregard any flashbacks and remember I'm in this room with **you**... eventually we'll overcome it together..."

After more kissing and touching Ryan was relieved not to have heard "stop" more for Summer's mentality than putting a stop to his own desires.

Finally when they had lost all of their clothes and Ryan was poised above Summer, he looked at her with love, but also uncertainty.

"I love you," Summer confirmed with a smile, once again easing away his worries. It felt so good to hear her say those words.

He kissed her nose, "I love you too... you ready?" he asked, lovingly.

She pulled his head down to meet hers and kissed his lips softly, "yes."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
